Premonition
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: Complete just a note. This is also a mystery as well, wslight humor. Its a BL romance. Leena is suddenly haunted by painfull dreams about Bit. Can the Blitz team, along with some friends, keep him alive until this is resolved? Pleaz R & R. Audi.
1. First Incident

Hey everyone, this is my first Zoids fic.  I love the show so much; I just had to write a fic about it.  Just to tell you guys, the beginning isn't what it seems.  I just didn't want to chase anyone away from reading my fic.

I've told a lot of you that I wanted to write one, so here it is.  Hope you enjoy. ^.^

************************************************************************************************

It was warm in the desert.  The sun beat down hard.  A car drove over the sands.  The driver was a blonde hair man with sea green eyes.  He stopped the car and got out for a second.  He took a drink of water from a bottle he had with him.  He walked away from the vehicle and looked out over the dunes.  As he looked out, something caught his eye.  Something shimmered in the distance.  His eyes went wide and his expression displayed fear.  He turned and started running back to the car.  He was almost there when a shot rang out.  Try as he might, the bullet hit him in his back and went right through him.  He fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain.  He tried to stand up, but instead rolled over on his back.  He kept his hand where it was.  His breathing became hard.  He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.  His breathing soon stopped, and he just lied there.

"BIT!"

Leena sat up quickly, sweat running down her face.  She was breathing hard.  She got up from her bed and walked out of her room.  She went down the hallway carefully, and stopped at one room and opened the door, making sure not to make a sound. She peered inside to see Bit sound asleep.  A smile spread across her face.  She closed the door behind her and headed back to her room.  She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes.  'It was only a dream' she thought, as she attempted to go back to sleep.

******

"Good morning Leena," said Doc.  Leena just yawned.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," said Leena.  She went over and sat on the couch.

"Hey Doc," said Bit.  He walked out in the area where they were, hands behind his head.  "Are there any battles planed for today?"

"Nope.  You guys are free to do whatever you want today."

"That's great.  In that case, can I borrow the car?  I wanna go into town and look around."

"Sure Bit.  Great idea."

"Thanks Doc."  Bit walked down to the hanger.  Leena stood by the window and watched as the car drove out of sight.

"Leena, why don't you rest for a while?  It's obvious that you didn't get much sleep last night," said Doc.

"Yeah, ok dad."  Leena lay down on the couch and soon enough, she went to sleep. 

******

The Zoids were out on the battlefield.  The judge had just landed, making a crater as usual.  On one side were the Liger Zero, the Gun Sniper and the Shadow Fox.  On the other side were three zoids that looked the same.  They looked sort of like Lightning Sykes, but were different colors and also looked sort of like Saber Tigers.  They were a bluish greenish color.  They had machine guns on their backs that pivoted around if needed.  They all had a cannon on their stomachs.

"The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field.  This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.  Danger.  All others must leave the area at once.  Area scanned, battlefield set up.  The Blitz team vs. the Thunder team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready!  Fight!" said the judge.

"What kind of Zoids are those?" asked Leena.  Jamie came on the com-link.  "They're called Thunder Cats.  They have great maneuverability and a hard plate of armor.  Be careful out there," he said.

"No problem.  They don't look all that tough," said Bit.  He charged for them.  Liger prepared to use strike laser claw as he approached one of the zoids.  As Liger leapt into the air, ready to strike, the zoid moved out of the way and dodged it, then sped off, leaving Bit and Liger in the dust.

"Man, no way," said Bit.  Liger charged another one, but it dodged and ran as well.

"They're pretty fast," said Brad.  He was shooting at them as they ran.  Jamie sat in the hover cargo, still analyzing the enemy zoids.

"Here they come," said Leena.  She seemed ready for anything.  The enemy zoids were charging them this time.  Leena fired her guns at them, but try as she might; they dodged all her shots.  One of them got in close and rammed the Gun Sniper.  She flew back hard.  Soon after, another one took out the Shadow Fox.  One of the other two stopped and stood in place.  The cannon on its stomach started to charge up, preparing an attack.  Jamie came back on the com-link.

"Guys, be careful.  Those cannons are called Thunder Pulse Cannons.  They shoot out a stream of electricity.  If someone were to take in too much of it, it could be dangerous.  Remember, the Thunder team has no recognition for who gets in their way!"

"Get out of there Leena!" said Brad.  Leena couldn't get her Zoid up.  The cannon looked just about ready to fire.  Leena just sat there and awaited the attack, fear stricken.  The cannon fired and just as it did, Leena saw the Liger Zero jump into it.  The beam of electricity hit the Liger Zero hard, and the Thunder Cat showed no intentions of stopping the attack.

"Bit!" yelled Leena.  She opened a com-link to Bit.  The Liger let out a painful roar, as electrical currents seemed to serge through it.  Inside the cockpit wasn't much better.  Bit was suffering just like the Liger Zero.  He cried out in pain.  Leena could see the electrical surges in the cockpit.  Circuits were popping and smoke was coming out of the console.  Leena could only watch in horror as the cannon continued to fire at the Liger.  She kept her eyes on Bit in the cockpit.  His painful screaming soon stopped and his body lay limply back in the chair, the electrical surges still popping circuits.  More smoke appeared inside.

"Bit!"  The com-link suddenly turned off, and the last thing Leena remembered seeing, was the inside of the cockpit blow up, with Bit in it.  She had tears in her eyes.  "Bit.  No.  Bit!"

******

She soon sat up and realized that she was still on the couch.  She looked over to her dad, who was looking out the window.

"I see you've finally woken up," he said without turning around.

"Hey dad.  How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Almost 6 hours," said Brad.  Leena turned to look at him.  He was also staring out the window.  She looked around and saw that Jamie was also there.  He, too, was staring out the window.  Leena was confused.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" asked Leena.  They were silent for a while.

"Bit hasn't come back yet," said Doc.  Leena became a little scared.

"Well, haven't you looked for him yet?" she asked.

"Brad and I went out about an hour ago, and we found nothing," said Jamie.

"We also tried to contact him through the com-link, but there was no response," said Brad.  It was silent for a while, until Doc spotted what appeared to be a vehicle approaching from the distance.  Jamie and Brad seemed to notice too.

"Hey, is that Bit?" asked Jamie.  Brad and the Doc looked harder.

"No, it's Naiomi," said Brad.  Doc looked relieved when he noticed something else.  "And Bit is with her," said Doc.  The four of them ran down to the hanger where the Zoids were stored.  They opened the garage doors and the car drove in.  Bit and Naiomi got out of the car as everyone ran over to them.

"Bit!  What happened?  You said you would only be gone for two hours.  What took you so long?" asked Doc.

"Nothing much.  It's sort of a long story."

"We have all day," said Brad.

"Well, ok.  You see, it didn't take too long to get into town.  I walked around for a while and checked out all of the stores and sights while I was there.  I didn't find anything I wanted to get, so I decided to go back.  When I got there, I found out that someone had stolen the car.  I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Are you sure you just didn't forget where you parked it?" asked Leena teasingly.

"Of course not!  I'm not stupid!" said Bit.  "Anyway, I didn't have a car, so I really couldn't get back.  I wandered around the city for a long time, until I found Naiomi.  She offered to give me a ride back, so here I am.  Sorry I took so long."

"It's no problem, but the money to buy another car is coming out of your paycheck Bit," said Doc.  He turned towards Naiomi.  "Why don't you stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, that'd be fine.  I don't really have anywhere I need to be, so I can stick around for a while," she said.

"Good, then let's all go back upstairs," said Doc.  They all went upstairs except for Leena.  Naiomi was parking the car.  When Leena was sure they had all gone upstairs, she walked over to Naiomi.

"Hey, Naiomi?" asked Leena.

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."  They walked over and sat down on some crates.  "What did you want to talk about?" asked Naiomi.

"Well, first off, have you ever had a reoccurring dream before?  You know, a dream you've had more than once?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have you ever had a reoccurring dream that was different?"

"I don't follow you."

"I mean, one where the same event happens, but it happens in a different way?"

"Can't say I ever have."

"Darn."

"Why?  Have you?"  Leena just lowered her head.  "I'll take that as a yes.  What about?"  Leena seemed reluctant to tell her, but eventually lifted her head up again.

"I keep dreaming that…that Bit dies."  Naiomi seemed a little shocked and confused.

"Don't let it get to you.  They're just dreams; they don't really mean anything."

"It's just that…they're so real."

"How did he die?"

"Well, the most recent one was during a battle, but the first one freaked me out the most, especially because of what happened today."

"Why is that?"

"Because I dreamt that Bit was traveling in the desert in a car and he got out to take a drink and look around, but as he was, he noticed something in the distance.  He turned and started running back to the car, but before he could make it, a shot rang out, and…he was killed."  Leena looked down at the ground again.  "It scared me when dad had said that Bit hadn't come back yet, but I guess everything is alright, because nothing happened, so I really shouldn't be worried."  She got up and left.  "Thanks Naiomi."  Leena went upstairs and Naiomi stayed where she was.

"I'm starting to think Bit's idea was right.  Maybe it was a good idea to keep this all a secret.  I don't know how the others would act, but Leena would get pretty upset if she knew what really happened."  Naiomi decided to go upstairs and join the others.

******

"Well Bit, it's good to have you back," said Doc.  Brad and Bit were sitting down on the couch, Doc stood behind them, and Jamie sat across from them.

"Why do I have to pay for the car again?" asked Bit.

"Because you're the one who lost it," said Brad.

"I told you I didn't loose it!  It was stolen!" said Bit.

"Of course it was Bit.  But you're the one who went into town and let it get stolen, so you'll have to pay for it," said Doc happily.  He slapped Bit's right shoulder playfully as he and Brad laughed.  Jamie looked at Bit as Doc hit his shoulder.  Bit winced in pain, but didn't moan or say anything.  Jamie wondered what was wrong.  Bit stood up and walked out of the room, and Jamie wasn't too far behind him.  Bit walked into his room and looked in the mirror.  Jamie stood by the entrance.  Bit gripped his right shoulder. Bit then removed his jacket.  He wore a white T-shirt with very short sleeves underneath.  Jamie then noticed that Bit had bandages on his right shoulder.  Jamie leaned over to far and fell across the doorway.  Bit turned quickly and gripped his shoulder.  He looked down at Jamie who just lay there.  Bit looked irritated.  "Jamie!" yelled Bit.  Jamie stood up and was quickly pulled into the room by Bit.  Bit closed the door behind him.

"Bit, what happened to you?  I don't think that the guys who stole the car did that," said Jamie.

"Shhhh.  Keep it down.  I don't want any one to know," said Bit.  "Look, you have got to keep this a secret.  You can't tell anyone, not even Doc.  You promise?"

"Yeah Bit.  I promise.  So what happened?"

"Well, when I went out, I drove for a while and then decided to take a break.  I got out and took a drink of my water and then I walked away from the car to look around.  I saw someone in the distance.  I knew what he was and what he was going to do.  He was a desert robber.  I heard that some were seen in this area, so I turned and ran back to the car.  I knew I wouldn't make it in time, so I leaned to the left and ducked down, and the bullet he shot at me only hit my shoulder.  I was also lucky that it passed right through.  It hurt a lot, so I fell to the ground.  I was also lucky that I was far from the car, because he shot at it a few times and it blew up.  After I was sure he had left, I got up and started walking towards the next town.  I hadn't gotten too far before I became tired.  Luckily, Naiomi came by.  She took one look at me and offered me a ride back here.  I told her that I wanted to go into town first; so on the way there, I explained what happened.  She asked me if I was sure that I wanted to go to town instead of coming back here.  She took me, even though she was against my idea.  I went to the hospital, because she told me I should.  They wanted me to stay over night, but I told them to just bandage up my shoulder.  So afterwards, Naiomi took me back here, and so here I am."

"But why didn't you stay at the hospital?  They must have had a good reason for wanting you to stay."

"I didn't want to worry you guys by not coming back, so I came up with the excuse that the car was stolen.  Pretty smart, huh?"

"Not really.  Bit, you should…"

"Look, you can't tell anyone about what I told you, ok?  I wasn't even going to tell you, but you left me not choice.  Naiomi also promised that she wouldn't say anything."

"But Bit…"

"Jamie, you promised, remember?"

"Ok Bit.  I won't tell anyone, but I don't think that you should go into any zoid battles for a while."

"Why?"

"Come on Bit.  You could really hurt yourself."

"Look, if I don't go into battle, then I'll have to have a reason, and I don't want to tell anybody about what happened."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Bit."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine.  Trust me."

"Hey everyone!  Our next battle has been decided!" called Doc.  Bit put his jacket shirt back on and he and Jamie left.

"Who are we up against?" asked Bit.

"We're up against the Thunder team," said Doc.  Leena straitened up at hearing that name.

"Who are they?" asked Bit.

"They're a team that hasn't lost a battle.  They have some kind of new zoid that has been recently developed.  They also have a new kind of weapon that is said to be pretty strong," said Jamie.

"Don't worry team.  I'm sure we can pull it off and rack up another win," said Doc.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem at all," said Brad.  Everyone walked off again to go do their own things.  Naiomi was just coming upstairs.

"Hey Bit," she said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you sure you want to go into battle.  You could really hurt yourself you know."

"That's what I told him," said Jamie, who came up behind them.

"So, you know too," said Naomi.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't listen to me."

"Look, you guys are worried for nothing.  It'll be fine," said Bit, as he walked off again.

************************************************************************************************

Well, what do you think so far?  I'm expecting some flames for this.  The next chapter will come soon.  I've already got most of it planned out.  And don't worry.  I don't plan on making this a death fic unless a majority of you wants me too, but I doubt that any of you will want me too, so don't worry.  I'm having fun writing this and soon I hope to put up some more Zoids fics.  If I made any spelling mistakes, then just tell me.  Hope you enjoyed this.  Bye^.^ 


	2. Cutting it Close

Hey, here I am again.  Probably gettin' sick of me by now, huh?  Oh well.  Here's the second chapter, and once again, the beginning isn't what it seems.  Hehe.  Don't ask.

I forgot to do this last time.  I don't own Zoids.  Duh.  I just like to watch the show.  I'm in a bad mood right now, but I'll get over it.  5:30 in the freakin morning isn't fair.  I'll have the whole series by Feb 5th, so don't expect me to stop complaining until then.  Sorry, I'll stop complaining now.  Here ya go, the second chapter.  Enjoy^.^

NOTE:  I've taken into consideration that when I put these chapters up, they look different than when I write them out.  My spaces that divide sections seem to shrink, so I'll just do what I normally do.  See, I'm giving credit where it's due.  Thanks to those of you who reminded me.  One person in particular.  You know who you are.  Thanks^.^

************************************************************************************************

"This place is so beautiful," said Leena, as she ran out into the large field.  They were passing through a field and decided to stop and take a break.  Bit and Jamie went out side as well.  Leena looked at all of the hills and all of the different types of flowers.  Jamie looked around for a while, but soon remembered something.

"Hey you guys, I think we should head back to the hover cargo now," said Jamie.

"Why, what's the rush?" asked Leena.

"Because I just remembered something I heard about this place.  There have been incidents that have occurred out here.  People have reported about being attacked by snipers, and I don't mean Gun Snipers."

"I don't see anybody out here.  You worry too much."  Leena bent down to examine the flowers.  Jamie gave up and decided to return to the hover cargo alone.  Bit just smiled and looked off in the distance.  His smile quickly faded as he squinted his eyes.  He saw something shine in the distance, and then a bright light seemed to approach them quickly, he turned to look at Leena, who had her back turned to the beam.  Bit looked back at the beam and realized that it was approaching fast.  He started running towards Leena.

"Leena!" he yelled.  She stood up and looked at Bit.  "Look out!"  The beam behind her was bright.  It was approaching quickly.  Leena turned around and saw it.  She felt as if she was embedded in the ground.  Her legs wouldn't move.  She just stood there, fear stricken.  Bit ran up to her, the beam was getting closer.  It looked like it would hit her, but just as it nearly reached her, Bit pushed Leena out of the way and she fell to the ground.  Almost instantly afterwards, the beam engulfed Bit.  Leena heard his painful scream as the beam collided with him.  Leena just sat on the ground, tears in her eyes.  His screaming soon stopped, and when the beam cleared, there was no sign of Bit.

*****

Leena sat up suddenly again.  She was breathing hard.  She decided to leave her room and go watch TV or something, because she figured that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.  When she got out, she found Naiomi sitting on the couch.  Naiomi heard her coming and turned towards her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Leena.  Leena walked over and sat by her.

"Did you have another dream?"  Leena just nodded her head.

"Except this time, it was my fault," said Leena.  "But I guess the other one was as well."

"What?"

"The one in the battle was my fault.  Bit took a direct hit by the team we're facing tomorrow.  It was from a special cannon that they used.  He jumped in front of it, because I would have gotten hit if he didn't.  The cockpit blew up with him in it."

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be.  They're just dreams.  They don't mean anything."

"I guess…"

"What?"

"They're just so real."  Leena's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the sight of Bit pushing her out of the way and hearing his painful scream.

"I take it you don't want to go back to sleep," said Naiomi.  Leena nodded her head.  "Well, you need to be rested for the battle later today.  You should at least try."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."  Leena got up and walked back to her room.  Soon enough, she was sound asleep.

*****

"Hey team!  Hurry up.  We're leaving!" called Doc.  They all came in and waited in the main room, except for one person.  Jamie looked around the room.  "Hey, where's Bit?" he asked.

"The last time I saw him, he was in the hanger," said Brad.

Meanwhile…

Bit walked around in the hanger.  He went over to go check on Liger.  "Are you ready for the battle today Liger?" asked Bit.  Liger gave a small roar.  "Well I am too.  Jamie and Naiomi seem to think that I should sit it out for a while.  They told me that I shouldn't strain myself.  But I don't think I'd be able to sit on the sidelines.  You wouldn't be able to either, would you Liger?"  Liger gave another roar.  "That's what I thought," said Bit.

"Bit!  Hurry up!  We're leaving!" yelled Leena.  They all loaded the zoids into the hover cargo and were ready to leave, when a familiar person came.

"Hey you guys," said Leon.

"Hi Leon," said Leena.  "What are you doing here?"  At that point, Naiomi and the others came in.  She noticed Leon standing there and smiled.

"Hey Leon.  I see you came back.  Did you ask?" asked Naiomi.

"Yeah, and they said sure," said Leon.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Brad.

"Well, you see, Leon went to go ask the Zoid Battle Commission if we could maybe have a break for awhile.  Besides battling, we've been doing, what one might call, charity work," said Naiomi.

"What?  What do you mean by 'charity work'?" asked Leena.

"Well, we've been helping them catch gangs and people like that," said Leon.

"You know, like what we did with the Sand Stingray Gang," said Naiomi.

"If you guys don't have any plans, why don't you hang around here for a while? You know, maybe tag along with us?" said Doc.

"Sounds fine to me," said Naiomi.  She looked at Leon who nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks dad," said Leon.

"Well, I think we should get going soon, or else we'll be late for the battle," said Jamie.  Leon brought their trailer with, so he and Naiomi followed close by the hover cargo as they headed for the battle site.

"So, did you finish your errands in town yesterday?" asked Leon.

"No.  I got a little side tracked," said Naiomi.

"With what?"

"I had to help Bit."

"What'd he do this time?"

"He went into town too.  I found him and he told me that someone stole the car, and he had no way to get back.  So I helped him out."

"Oh."  They were approaching the battlefield.  Naiomi and Leon got out of the trailer, and decided to watch from the hover cargo.  Bit, Leena, and Brad mobilized their zooids.  Their opponents were already on the battlefield, awaiting the judge.  Leena seemed scared.  She recognized the enemy zoids.  The judge soon landed.

"The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field.  This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.  Danger.  All others must leave the area at once.  Area scanned, battlefield set up.  The Blitz team vs. the Thunder team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready!  Fight!" said the judge.

"Hey you guys, be careful. Those are called Thunder Cats.  They have great maneuverability and a hard plate of armor," said Jamie.  Leena was still a little scared.  Except for maybe a few differences, that's almost exactly what Jamie said in her dream.

"No problem.  They don't look all that tough," said Bit over the com-link.  Leena knew that she had heard that before.  The Liger charged at the enemy, preparing a strike laser claw attack, but as he came down, the zoid dodged it and ran away.  Bit pulled the control on his right, which turned Liger to the left.  He pulled a little to hard, and soon enough, a quick pain flooded through him.  He let go of both the controls, as his left hand shot up and gripped his right shoulder.  The Liger Zero stumbled a little, but eventually regained balance. 

In the hover cargo, Doc had fallen asleep.  Jamie, Naiomi, and Leon were monitoring the battle.  They all noticed the Liger Zero stumble a bit, and then just stand there.

"What is Bit doing?" asked Leon confused.  Jamie brought up a com-link with Bit.

"Bit!  What's going on?" asked Jamie.  In the com-link, Bit was gripping his shoulder and wincing slightly in pain.

"It's nothing.  I'm fine," said Bit.

"Stop lying.  We can see you plain as day," said Naiomi, her voice rising a little.  Leon was lost as to what was happening.

"Look.  Just leave me alone!  I can do this!" said Bit.  He shut the com-link off and grabbed the controls again.  Just as he did, Leena came on the com-link.

"Bit!  What do you think you're doing!  You're gonna make us loose the battle!" Leena yelled angrily.  She was scared, but she couldn't let anyone see that, otherwise she would have questions to answer.

"Well at least I'm trying to attack the enemy!" countered Bit.  Leena had been standing in the same place as when she started, shooting aimlessly at the enemy.  Bit turned the com-link off and proceeded to try another attack.  The one he charged at wasn't paying any attention to him.  The zoid was to busy dodging gun fire from the Shadow Fox.  Liger snuck up on him and used strike laser claw.  The zoid was soon out of commission.  Another was attacking Leena.  She was soon thrown back.  Her zoid wouldn't get up.  This was scaring her.  Things were way too familiar.  But when she looked up is what scared her the most.  The zoid that had knocked her down was charging the cannon.  Leena could already guess what would happen next.

In the hover cargo, Jamie, Naiomi, and Leon were watching the battle closely.  "Guys, be careful.  Those cannons are called Thunder Pulse Cannons.  They shoot out a stream of electricity.  If someone were to take in too much of it, it could be dangerous."  Naiomi was a little scared.  She remembered what Leena had told her, and soon enough, she saw the Liger Zero heading towards the area between the enemy and the Gun Sniper.  He was too close.  Naiomi reached in front of Jamie and brought up a com-link with Bit.

"Bit!  Knock the Thunder Pulse cannon off course!" she yelled to him.  Bit seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.  The Liger stopped running and fired it's shot cannon at the enemy zoid.  The Thunder Pulse cannon was just about to fire, when it was knocked off.  The zoid was also out of commission.  That left only one zoid, but it was quickly taken out by the Shadow Fox.

"The battle is over!  The battle is over!  The winner is the Blitz team."  Jamie, Naiomi, and Leon were having a small victory in the hover cargo, Leena got out of her zoid and cheered (she didn't want anyone to know how scared she was), and Brad just smiled to himself, while Bit sat in the cockpit, gripping his shoulder in pain. 

************************************************************************************************

Ok, so this chapter isn't as long as the first one, but I'll try to make up for it.  No flames pleaz.  I don't like them.  I'm enjoying writing this fanfic.  Thank you to those who have been reading it.  I decided that this wont become a deathfic, unless for some reason, I can't think of an ending, but I sort of already have one planned out, so don't sweat it.  I'm thinking of putting up two more fics.  What do you guys think?  If ya wanna know more, then just ask. Well, expect more soon^.^


	3. A New Secret Holder

Hi.  I didn't think that my fic would go over this well.  Thank you sooo much for all of the nice reviews I've gotten.  I really appreciate it.  Well, because you all seem to want me to write more, here's the third chapter.  This will probably end up being one of my longest fics.  I'm sooo happy.  Enjoy^.^

************************************************************************************************

Everyone had come inside after the battle was over, and they were now all celebrating.

"Great job team!  Another victory!" said Doc.  They were all sitting at the dinner table.

"But Doc, you didn't even **see** the battle," said Jamie, reminding him that he was asleep through the whole thing.  Everyone laughed slightly, except for Leon, who was eyeing Bit.  He knew something was wrong and no one was telling him what, so he would have to figure out on his own.  They all ate and discussed the battle.

"I can't believe you tripped up like that Bit," said Brad.  He smirked slightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault," said Bit.  Leena and Brad just laughed slightly.  Bit looked irritated.  They often teased him.  Soon enough, dinner was over and everyone was walking around.  The hover cargo hummed quietly as it drove along.  Leena just stared out the window.  Her eyes went wide as she realized where they were.  The grass spread for miles and the flowers covered the hills.  Leena wished she could go outside and look around, but remembering her dream, she decided not to.  Jamie and Bit wouldn't go out if she didn't, so she just stayed by the window, but her plan didn't go as ordered.  Jamie and Bit came running out into the room and ran to the window.

"Finally, something other than sand to look at," said Bit.

"We've traveled through here before, but I'd really like to stop and go out there this time," said Jamie.  Obviously, he didn't remember what he had heard about this place.  Bit turned to Leena.

"Hey Leena, could you ask Doc if maybe we could stop and go outside for a while?" asked Bit.  Leena thought about it for a while.  She decided that maybe things would be different this time.  'And besides, Naiomi told me that it was just a dream,' thought Leena.  "Ok, sure," she said.  Leena left the room.  Jamie and Bit looked out the window as the scenery moved by, but soon enough, the hover cargo stopped and Leena walked back out to where Bit and Jamie were.

"Nice going Leena," said Bit, with impression in his voice.  Leena just smiled and led them outside.  It was beautiful.  There were flowers and grass as far as the eye could see.  Leena felt better now that she was outside.  Jamie hadn't said anything yet, so maybe this place was different than the one in her dream.  But soon enough, her happy thoughts were broken.

"We should probably get back to the hover cargo.  I've heard that people have been attacked out here by robbers," said Jamie.  Bit looked at him.  Those weren't the same words that Jamie had said in her dream, but it was good enough for Leena.  She decided that you couldn't be too cautious.  'And besides,' thought Leena, 'It's better to be safe than sorry.'  "Ok Jamie, lets go," said Leena, as she walked behind Jamie.

"Hey, but guys, I like it out here," complained Bit.  Leena turned around and walked back to him.  She grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started pulling him back with her.  Bit could only take so much before the pulling became to hard on his shoulder.  "Hey!  I can walk on my own you know!" said Bit as he got out of Leena's grasp.  He stood there, straitened out his shirt, and then calmly walked behind them, back to the hover cargo.

*****

It had gotten dark out, and it was very late.  They had recently arrived back at the base.  Leena, Brad, and Doc were already asleep.  Bit wandered through the halls.  He stopped in front of the bathroom and went in.  He made sure no one was around before he removed his jacket shirt and quickly replaced the old bandages with new ones.  He put his Jacket shirt back on and left the bathroom.  Leon was also walking around in the halls, when he found Naiomi and Jamie walking in his direction.  He had a question for them.  He ran up to them.  "Ok, I want the truth this time.  What really happened to Bit?" asked Leon.  Naiomi and Jamie just looked at each other; both were equally confused.

"What are you talking about Leon?  I already told you what happened," said Naiomi, smiling sweetly.

"I know there's something wrong, and if you guys don't tell me, then maybe I'll just have to bring it up with Dad," said Leon.

"No!  Please don't do that," said Jamie.  "Bit would kill us if Doc were to find out what happened!"  Jamie quickly covered his mouth with his hands.  Naiomi hit her forehead with her hand.

"Gee Jamie, that was sure smooth," said Naiomi.  Leon looked from one to the other.  He was sort of confused by this.

"Well, which one of you is going to tell me what happened?" asked Leon.  Naiomi and Jamie looked at each other and then at Leon, who didn't seem like he would give in any time soon.

"Fine," sighed Naiomi.  She looked to Jamie.  "But I'm not doing this alone," she added.  Jamie swallowed hard.  "You see, when I found Bit the other day, he wasn't really in town," started Naiomi.

"Well, where was he?"

"Sort of…in the middle of the desert."

"…"

"He had a bullet wound in his shoulder, so I drove him into town to see the doctors at the hospital.  They told him to stay overnight, but he didn't want to, so he left with only a bandaged up shoulder."

"Well, that explains what happened, but why did Bit mess up in battle today?"

"He pushed himself," said Jamie.  Leon looked at Jamie for a while.  "He over worked his shoulder, so the pain was probably to much for him and he couldn't concentrate.  That's all," said Jamie.  Leon looked from Jamie to Naiomi.

"Hasn't it healed enough yet?" asked Leon.

"No.  Not to the extent that Bit could battle without risking his safety," said Naiomi.

"But then why does he battle?"

"Because he said that if he were to sit it out, he would have to have an excuse, and he would rather not tell anyone what happened," said Jamie.

"I'm really sort of worried about him.  He's been acting really cocky lately," said Naiomi.

"Well, if you guys are worried about him, then why haven't you told anyone?" asked Leon.

"Because we promised, and besides, Bit insisted that he would be fine," said Jamie.

"Leon, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this.  Not Doc, not Leena, not anyone," said Naiomi.

"I promise."  At that moment, Bit came walking by.

"You promise what?" asked Bit.  Leon turned around to see Bit.

"I promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about your secret," said Leon, with Naiomi and Jamie panicking in the background.

"My, secret?"  Bit was confused, until he saw Jamie and Naiomi shaking their heads and waving their arms at Leon, telling him to be quiet.  Bit got mad.  "JAMIE!!  NAIOMI!!!" yelled Bit.  They seemed to stand strait up, and seemed scared.  Even Leon seemed scared.  "You said you wouldn't tell!!!"

"He made us.  He said he would tell Doc if we didn't tell him," said Jamie.  Leon walked over to Bit.

"Don't be mad at them.  It's my fault," said Leon.  "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  He laid his hand on Bit's shoulder and pressed just a little too hard.  Bit's hand shot up and grabbed his shoulder.  "Ow," he said.

"Sorry," said Leon.

*****

"The area within an 8 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field.  This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.  Danger.  All others must leave the area at once.  Area scanned, battlefield set up.  The Blitz team vs. the Strikers team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready!  Fight!" said the judge.  This was a very different battle indeed.  The rumor had it that the Strikers team was working for the Backdraft Group, and yet they were competing in an official battle.  One of the enemy zoids was a black Gun Sniper.  Another was a War Shark.  Then there was also a Saber Tiger.  Each was equipped with a long rang gun and many other arsenals.  On the other side were of course the Liger Zero, the Gun Sniper, and the Shadow Fox.

"Let's do it guys," said Bit smirking.

"Right," said both Brad and Leena.  The Liger Zero charged first.  It ran after the Saber Tiger, but it quickly moved out of the way.  Just then, the black Gun Sniper started to shoot at the Liger.  Liger easily dodged all the shots.  Bit looked at his comrades.  Brad was busy trying to handle the War Shark, while Leena was trying to help him.

"Hey Bit.  I could use your help over here," said Brad over the com-link.  The enemy Gun Sniper was still shooting at Bit and the Liger.

"Sorry, but I got my hands full," said Bit as he barely missed the attack.  "Come on Liger; you can do it," said Bit reassuringly.  Liger gave a loud roar and then charged forward and dodged the bullets.  Liger kept charging forward and was preparing a strike laser claw attack.  Liger leapt into the air and was about to knock the black Gun Sniper out of commission, when the Saber Tiger interfered and knocked the Liger away.  Liger flew backwards, but landed on his feet.  "Charge for him again Liger."  Jamie came on the com-link.  "Bit!  What are you doing!  It's just going to knock you off again!"  Bit looked to Jamie.

"He just got lucky, that's all, and besides, it's not the Gun Sniper I'm going after," said Bit.  This time he was charging for the Saber Tiger.  Brad told Leena that he could handle the War Shark now, so she started running behind Bit.  Liger was still charging towards the Saber Tiger, but as he got within just a few yards away, the Gun Sniper stepped in front of the Saber Tiger, it's gun on it's arm aimed at the Liger, and something else.  Bit's eyes went wide as the sound of a gun being fired could be heard.  Leena looked up ahead at the Liger as she heard the gun fire off.  The bullet pierced right through the hard casing of the cockpit.  The shattering of glass could be heard as the metal of the cockpit twisted and crunched.  Leena and her Gun Sniper were right up next to the Liger, which had stopped moving the minute the shot was let out.  Pieces of metal were lying on the ground, and some were still barely hanging on to the Liger.  Leena looked over at the cockpit.  It was completely crushed.  Tears filled her eyes as she saw small traces of blood, running and dripping off of the metal.  Leena looked on in horror at what once was the cockpit of the Liger Zero…and Bit.

******

Leena sat up.  Her eyes were filled with tears.  Her whole body shook as she placed her head in her hands and cried.

"Not again," she whispered to herself.  She shook her head.  "No more.  No more, I can't take this."  She sobbed even louder.  Leon walked by her room.  He stopped and listened through the door.  He could here Leena crying.  He knocked lightly.  "Hey Leena, can I come in?" he asked.  Leena's head shot up.  She quickly wiped away her tears.  She put a small smile on.  "Sure," said Leena.  Leon came in her room and sat on her bed.  "What's wrong?" he asked.  

"Why would anything be wrong?" asked Leena in her most cheerful voice she could use right now.

"Because I heard you crying."

"I'm fine, really.  Don't worry about me."

"But I'm suppose to."

"Why?"

"Because that's what brothers are for."

"Oh really?  I thought they were for teasing and making fun of their sisters."

"Yeah, that too," said Leon.  Leena couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So what's wrong?" asked Leon again.

"Like I said, it's nothing.  I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Ok."  Leon quickly hugged Leena and walked towards the door.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," said Leena.  Leon closed the door behind him.  Leena lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes, determined to get back to sleep.

Leon came out of her room as Naiomi was passing by.  Leon looked sort of worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Naiomi.

"It seems like that question is asked a lot around here lately," said Leon.

"What?" asked Naiomi.  He lost her.

"Nothing.  Leena had a nightmare, that's all," he said as he walked to his room.  Naiomi stayed there for a while.  She seemed a little scared.  'Man Leena, I hope it wasn't what I think it was,' thought Naiomi.  This whole incident was really scaring her.  'What does it all mean?  Leena keeps having these nightmares, and the scariest part of it is that everything in them is supposed to happen, but somehow, Bit keeps lucking out.  Leena's dreams are real, even though I can't tell her that.  So far, I've been able to prevent one and she did the other on her own, but who helped with the first one?'  Naiomi placed her hand on her forehead.  All this thinking was giving her a headache.  'Who is causing all of this?  The dreams and everything.  But I don't care so much as for the who or what.'  She stopped at her room.'I want to know why.'  Naiomi went into her room and closed the door behind her.

************************************************************************************************__

I didn't think it was possible, but I was able to make it longer than the other one…I think.  Oh well, this was the best place to end it at.  I'll make sure to put the next chapter up as soon as I can, all right?  I hope you guys like this, but don't expect too much for the next week or so.  I have semester finals-_-  And a grad standard to finish (and start).  I have my work cut out for me now.  I'll do my best for updating, no matter how small it is.  Audi^.^ 


	4. The Next Challenge

I'm back!!!!!  It's been a while, but not many good things have been happening lately.  I had to do a graduation standard for English, and I had finals to study for.  Not to mention that I had to finish the book To Kill a Mockingbird.  It's actually a good book, but lets get back on track.  I don't own Zoids.  I only own the characters that I make up. That's obvious though.  Oh well, have fun^.^

************************************************************************************************

"Hey Doc.  Anything planned for today?" asked Bit as he walked into the main room.  Everyone was already up and sitting on the couches.  Bit walked over and sat between Naiomi and Jamie.  Doc looked around to make sure everyone was there.

"As a matter of fact, we do have something planned for today," said Doc.

"Yeah, continue," said Bit.

"We have a battle today!" said Doc happily.  Everyone seemed shocked and annoyed.

"But we just had one yesterday!  They didn't even warn us," said Leena.

"Don't worry, you have plenty of time.  The battle will commence at 1700 hours," said Doc.

"Well, who are we up against?" asked Brad

"The Strikers Team," said Doc, as if it didn't matter.  Leena sat up strait at the sound of their name.  Jamie was less than pleased.

"Doc!  The rumor is that they're associated with the Backdraft group!  How could you accept?" said Jamie.

"Well, the reward money is twice the usual amount," said Doc.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll just have to rack up another win," said Brad.  Leena had been sitting up strait, with a fear stricken look on her face, which wasn't unnoticed by Naiomi.  She knew something was wrong, and figured that this had something to do with last night.  After a while, Brad got up.  "I'm gonna go work on the Shadow Fox," he said as he headed towards the hanger.

"That's a good idea.  I might as well go look over the Liger.  It's not like I got anything better to do right now," said Bit as he got up and followed Brad.  After they left, everyone soon went off to do their own things as well.  Jamie went to the tactics room, Leon went to the hanger with Bit and Brad, and Doc went to his room to play with his zoid models.  Leena stayed on the couch and so did Naiomi.

"Hey Leena, what's wrong?" asked Naiomi.  When Leena didn't say anything, Naiomi knew what was going on.  "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I've already told ya.  Just don't worry about it.  Dreams are dreams.  And don't tell me that they seem real, because I don't buy it."  Leena looked up at Naiomi.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts.  You should probably go fix up your zoid too.  You wanna be at your best for the battle today."  Naiomi got up and left before Leena could say another word.

*****

In the hanger, Brad had finished working on the Shadow Fox and headed back towards the living room.  Leon walked up to Bit.  "Are you really going into battle?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Bit, not turning from his work.

"Well, because it could be dangerous if you…"

"Look, Naiomi and Jamie already had this pep talk with me, and I didn't listen to them, so what makes you think you can do any better?"

"What's with you lately Bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem to be yourself."  Bit looked to Leon but then quickly looked back to his work.  Leon just shrugged and walked out of the hanger.  Liger roared quietly.

"What?  You think Leon was right?  Come on Liger, don't you turn against me too."  Liger gave a louder roar.  "Look, I'll be careful, alright?  You don't need to worry about me.  I'll be fine."  Not long after, Leena came in the hanger and walked over to the Gun Sniper.  She decided to take Naiomi's advice and just forget about it for a while, so she decided to work on her zoid.  Bit watched her walk over, but quickly turned his head back to his work.  Leena just smiled.  "Hi Bit," she said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hey Leena," said Bit.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Leena.

"Sure, shoot," he said as he jumped down.  Leena went over and sat on some crates as Bit sat next to her.

"Ok, well…I, uh, just wanted to say…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm getting there, just give me a minute."  Bit backed off a little.

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven.  Well, I just wanted to say…look, just don't do anything stupid out there, ok?"

"Why do you care?"  He looked hopeful.

"Because you could put the whole team in danger."

"Why are you telling me this?  I haven't done anything wrong.  We keep winning, right?  So what does it matter if I take a few risks or not?  A wins a win."

"Look, don't think I haven't noticed you messing around out there.  You're getting too cocky for your own good, Bit Cloud."

"What do you know?"  He got up and headed back towards the Liger.  "As long as we win, who cares?"

"You listen here!  If you're going to take unnecessary risks and put us all in danger, then I'll…"

"You'll what?"  His voice was harder than before.  Leena was getting mad.

"Just forget it!  You're impossible!" she said as she stormed off.  Bit just stood there for a little while before returning to his original work.  Liger roared softly.  Bit looked at him oddly.  "What do you mean by 'I think she likes you'?"  Liger gave another small roar.  "You must be loosing it.  Leena hates me."  Liger just roared once more.  "You're impossible.  She was only worried about the team.  She thinks I'll mess everything up, but still…" Bit trailed off for a while until he just shook his head and got back to his work.

*****

It was very dark in the room.  Two men and a girl sat in the room on one side, facing another man who was covered in the shadows of the room.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he asked.  His voice was cold and low.

"Yes," replied the girl.

"Well then, why?"

"Because of our next battle."

"That is correct."

"I don't get it? What's this all about?" asked one of the other men.  He was a normal height.  He had messy brown hair that was spiked in some places, but other than that, it hung down just above his ears.  His eyes were a deep green color.  He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans.  He leaned back in his chair.

"Be quiet Jaken," said the other man.  He was taller and more bulk than Jaken.  He had short black hair that was shinny and smooth.  His eyes were brown.  He wore a blue shirt and a black leather jacket.  He also wore blue jeans.

"You should be the one to talk Kagai," countered Jaken.

"Enough!" yelled the man in front of them.  The two quickly shut up.  "Well now, maybe you would care to explain to them why this next battle is so important, Risai," he said, motioning to the girl.  She had smooth, dark blue hair that just hung past her shoulders.  Her eyes were a deep blue color.  She wore a tight, black body suit.  Over it, she wore a short-sleeved red shirt.  She also wore a short green skirt.  Her boots came up nearly to her knees.  They were a light brown color.  On her forehead, she wore a circlet with a small purple gem in the middle.  She wore tight, light blue gloves that came up to her elbows.  She stood up without turning around.

"Our next battle is with the Blitz team," she said.

"That's right.  There have been rumors saying that your team is involved with the Backdraft group.  They don't know how right those rumors are.  I have already given you all the details as to what you must accomplish there, have I not?"

"Yes sir."

"I hope that this will all go according to plan.  You all know what you must accomplish don't you?"

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Good, then you are dismissed."  He waved his hand and the three left his office.  Risai led the group as they walked down to the hanger to collect their zoids.  Jaken took one look at them and became confused.

"You know, these aren't our zoids," he said.

"No duh," said Kagai.

"Knock it off you two," said Risai.  They both shut up.  "This mission is important and I don't want you two to mess it up.  We are hardly given missions, so when we get one, we must see it through.  As for the zoids, we will be using these ones to accomplish our task."

"So, hey Risai?  Are we really part of the Backdraft?" asked Jaken.

"Yes."

"So just what is so special about this mission?" asked Kagai.

"We are to assassinate someone, and anyone who would be stupid enough to interfere."

"Oh," said Jaken.

"So who is this 'almighty' person we're going after?" asked Kagai.

"Do you really have to ask?"  He thought about it for a while.

"No.  I think I know who you mean."

"Good, then lets get ready," said Risai, as she looked up at a Saber Tiger, a War Shark, and a black Gun Sniper.

************************************************************************************************

Ok, I know that this chapter wasn't even close to being as long as the other chapters, but I'll update as soon as possible.  School has been driving me insane, and because my schedule switched, everything is really confusing.  I don't like this very much, oh well.  At least I got this chapter up, and the plot thickens.  I hope you were able to guess who they were exactly.  I also have a question for those of you who read the stuff down here.  Do you think I should put up more Zoids fanfics?  I have 3 other Zoids fics I could start, but I'm not sure.  Pleaz give me feedback on this.  Oh well, bye^.^


	5. I'm Worried AboutYou

I don't know why I'm writing this right now, on account that I really can't think of much to write here, but here it goes.  I'm suffering from extreme writers block with this fanfic, so I will probably put another one up soon and hope it doesn't happen again.  I hope that this will be enough for now.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids (duh!)

WARNING:  For those of you reading this, I need to tell you that this first part might be a little gory and mushy, but not really any worse than the other things.  Oh well, don't let this little thing stop you from reading.  Pleaz enjoy^.^

************************************************************************************************

Leena walked into the main room and went over to the couch.  "Bit, why do you have to be so cocky?" she asked herself.  She lied down on the couch, and not long after, she fell asleep.

******

The sun was blocked out by clouds and the sand stretched for miles on end.  There seemed to have recently been a zoid battle.  There were three wrecked zoids on the field.  One was a War Shark, the other was a Saber Tiger, and the last one was a black Gun Sniper.  The Liger Zero stood near the black Gun Sniper, whose pilot was already out and examining her zoid.  Her dark blue hair swayed in the breeze as she looked at the zoid.  Her two companions were doing the same; one seemed more ticked off than the other about their loss.  She, on the other hand, was completely calm.  The cockpit of the Liger Zero opened up and Bit jumped out.  He walked over to the girl.  Brad and Leena did the same.  They were a good distance away from where Bit and their opponents were though.  They decided to take their time and walk.  Bit stood behind the girl, who still hadn't turned around yet.

"Hi," said Bit.  She turned around to look at who was addressing her.  He was about the same height as she was.  "The name's Bit Cloud," he said.  She smiled, which was more like a smirk.

"I'm Risai Kamosu," she said.  She glanced behind Bit quickly to see Leena and Brad approaching.  She drew her right hand behind her back.  She had a thin, belt like object around her waist, and more towards her back, a sheath was attached to it.  She slowly drew the sword out of it.  It wasn't really short, but it wasn't really long either.  She hid it behind her back.

"That was a great battle," said Bit as he extended his left hand to her.  He smiled.  "No hard feelings."  She looked down and smirked.  She took his left hand with her left hand, and as he was preoccupied, she pulled her right hand out from behind her back, and with one swift motion, she pushed the sword right threw his stomach.  As it entered his flesh, Bit winced in pain.  His expression was of pain and surprise.  Leena and Brad stopped out of sheer surprise and fear.

"Bit!" yelled Leena.

"Come on!" yelled Brad, as he started running towards them, shortly followed by Leena.  Risai just smiled.  She drove the blade as deep as it would go, so that the sword went all the way through and then some.  Leena and Brad were now sprinting towards them.  Risai found this amusing.  She pulled the blade from Bit.  He stumbled back a little, but eventually fell forward onto her.  She just stood there and smiled her smirking smile.  She laughed slightly to herself.

"What's wrong Bit?  I bet you never saw this coming.  I almost feel sorry for you," she said.  Bit squinted tightly, trying to fight off the pain he felt.  His right hand was clutching his wound.  "The keyword there though…" she paused to draw her sword backwards, the blade shined in the sun.  "…is almost."  She sent the sword forward and back into Bit, making another cut all the way through.  It was higher up than the original one, and it was closer to his heart.  Bit let out a chocking sound, before Risai pulled her blade out.  The once shining metal was now blood stained.  Bit fell to the ground, struggling to breath.  Risai turned around, got in her zoid, and quickly left, followed by the other two.  Leena and Brad had just made it to him.  Leena fell to her knees, bent down, and lifted Bit's head onto her lap.  She held one hand under his neck, and the other around his left shoulder.  Brad bent down near as well.  Bit was still breathing, but was gasping for air.  He opened his eyes and looked at Leena.  She had tears in her eyes, but they weren't falling.

"Bit…I'm sorry," said Leena quietly.  He managed to smile.

"It's ok," he said.  She just looked at him.

"Hey," said Brad softly.  Bit looked at him.

"Hi," said Bit.  He gave a small thumbs up.

"Doc is on his way.  Don't worry," said Brad.

"Don't bother," said Bit.  Brad and Leena looked surprised.

"What?" asked Leena.  Bit coughed a little.  Leena could feel him chocking as she held him.

"Leena…I…need to…tell you something," said Bit in between coughs.

"Bit, please don't waist your strength," she said.

"Please."

"Ok, I'm listening," said Leena.  The tears grew bigger, but yet would not fall.

"I just wanted…to say…" Bit narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath.  "…I love you."  His eyes closed, and his head cocked to one side.  His hand on his wound fell to the ground.  Leena looked surprised.  

"Bit?" she asked quietly, but she got no response. "No, Bit."  She pulled Bit closer towards her and just cried.  Brad placed his hands on her shoulders, closed his eyes, and dropped his head.  The Liger Zero let out a loud and low roar.  Leena let the tears flow freely and as if on cue, the clouds let the rain fall down to the ground below them.

*****

Bit walked upstairs from the hanger.  He went into the main room, only to find Leena asleep on the couch.  He just smiled and was about to head towards the kitchen, when a small moan caught his attention.  He looked at Leena.  Her body quivered every once in a while.  He slowly walked over to her.  It was when he was nearly right next to her that he noticed a small tear escape her eye.

"No…" she moaned quietly.  Bit placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey Leena, wake up," he said quietly.  Leena stirred a little before she opened her eyes, which were met by Bit's green eyes.  "Are you alright?" asked Bit.

"I'm fine.  I just had a nightmare, that's all," said Leena.  She looked down at the floor.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, alright."  He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait Bit," said Leena.  Bit turned around to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier.  I didn't mean it to be like that."

"It's ok.  I'm sorry too."

"It's just that, well, I'm worried about…" Leena's voice got quieter as she spoke and the last part of her sentence was inaudible.

"What?"

"I-It's nothing really.  Forget I said anything."  She stood up and walked up to him.  "Come on, let's go.  The battle is going to start soon."  They both walked out of the room.  

*****

"We're approaching the battle field," said Jamie.

"Well team, you know what to do," said Doc.

"Yeah.  All we gotta do is rack up another win," said Bit over the com-link.  Brad, Leena, and Bit were in their zoids, ready to mobilize.  The hover cargo came to a stop as they reached their destination.  Brad, Leena, and Bit mobilized their zoids and were waiting on the battlefield.  Clouds were slowly starting to spread across the clear sky.  Bit seemed bored.  He wasn't a very patient person.  Back in the hover cargo, Naiomi and Leon came in to watch the battle from the deck.

"Hey dad," said Leon.

"Has the battle started yet?" asked Naiomi.

"Nope," said Jamie.  Naiomi and Leon walked towards where Jamie was so they could watch the battle first hand.  "Doc, I don't see the enemy…" started Jamie as he looked at Doc, who had started playing with his zoid models.  Jamie had an annoyed look on his face as he looked back towards the battlefield.  Bit came up on the com-link.

"Hey Jamie.  What gives?  Where's the enemy?" asked Bit.

"I don't know.  I'm not picking anything up on radar yet, but we still have about 10 minutes left before the battle is scheduled to start, so just wait."

"Awwww, but that's hard," said Bit.  Naiomi just laughed to herself.  Since Doc seemed to be off guard, Jamie needed to ask Bit something.

"Bit, are you absolutely sure you want to go into battle?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you wanna reconsider?" asked Leon.

"No way.  I already told you that I'm going and that's all there is to it," said Bit.

"Fine, just be careful out there," said Naiomi.  Bit smiled and shut off the com-link.  Naiomi seemed worried about something.  'I hope that nothing bad happens out there.  Leena never got around to telling me about her dream.  I just hope that this wasn't part of it.'  The ten minutes were up and their opponents were approaching the battlefield.  Leena brought them up on her monitor and then enlarged it.  She could now make out the three zoids approaching them.  There was a Saber Tiger, a War Shark and a black Gun Sniper.  Leena became terrified.  She knew she had seen them in her dreams.  Eventually, she calmed down.  'I've had two dreams and the first one hasn't even happened yet, so they must just be dreams.  People can't die twice.'  After that thought, Leena was ready for battle.  The judge capsule landed.  "The area within an 8 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field.  This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.  Danger.  All others must leave the area at once.  Area scanned, battlefield set up.  The Blitz team vs. the Strikers team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready!  Fight!" said the judge.  Leena stood and watched as Bit went for the Saber Tiger and Brad went for the War Shark.  Leena stood there for a while until Brad interrupted her.

"Hey Leena, I could use your help over here," he said.  The War Shark was hard to take down and Brad was having a lot of trouble.  Leena turned to him and started firing at the War Shark.  She hit it quite a few times.  Brad took over from there and Leena went to go help Bit, who was still hopelessly charging at the enemy.  The Liger flew backwards after receiving a hit from the Saber Tiger.  In the cockpit, Bit was holding his right shoulder and trying to maneuver with his right hand, but it hurt.  Jamie came on the com-link.  "Bit!  Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Hey you, don't be taking any risky chances out there.  The last thing we need is for you to get hurt even more," said Naiomi.

"I'm gonna have to agree with them Bit.  You should be careful," said Leon.

"Look.  I told you already, and you can't change my mind.  I'm going to battle, and that's all there is to it," said Bit.  "Charge him again Liger."  Liger charged forward at the Saber Tiger.

"Bit!  Just forget it!" said Jamie.  Naiomi seemed a little scared.  This seemed like the perfect setting for an accident.

"Bit!  Stop being so cocky and try to think strait for once!" said Naiomi.  Bit switched off the com-link and focused on the Saber Tiger.  Leena was behind him, and wasn't close enough to be able to help him, or stop him.  Bit was focused entirely on the enemy, when a voice started playing through his head.  'Look, just don't do anything stupid out there, ok?'  Bit recalled what Leena had said earlier.  'Why do you care?' He had asked her.  What he had wanted her to say had never come, but then there was the other time.  Bit recalled what they talked about before the battle, right after he woke Leena up.  'I'm sorry about earlier.  I didn't mean it to be like that.'

'It's ok.  I'm sorry too.'

'It's just that, well, I'm worried about…'  Leena hadn't said the rest of the sentence loudly, but Bit had heard what she said.  'I'm worried about you.'  That was all Bit needed.  He stopped the Liger from charging and used his shot cannon to hit the Saber Tiger.  In the cockpit of her zoid, Leena was happy to see that the Saber Tiger was out of commission.  She turned and aimed her guns at the black Gun Sniper.  It didn't even try to avoid her shots.  It seemed too content on hitting the Liger Zero.  It, too, was soon out of commission.  The pilots of the enemy zoids got out and looked over the damaged machines.  The one taller man seemed extremely upset about his War Shark.  The man who was in the Saber Tiger took his defeat better, but still didn't look happy.  The pilot of the black Gun Sniper was the last one to get out.  She jumped down with ease.  Leena's eyes went wide as she saw what she looked like.  Her hair was long and dark blue.  It blew in the wind, only to reveal a sheath behind her back, which contained a very sharp sword.

************************************************************************************************

I finally did it!  I put up the 5th chapter.  Yay me!  No more writers' block!  I'm soo happy that I know what's gonna happen.  I'm also happy that I can watch Zoids on TV now.  It's not on Toonami, but who knows.  Maybe they'll put it back.  I sure hope so!   Thank you to all of you who reviewed my fic.  I thank you and I hope that you guys keep reading.  Thanks for pushing me to write more too.  I really enjoy writing.  I think that maybe I'll start to reveal just what's going on soon.  I hope you keep reading.  And I meant to do this last time but I forgot.  Risai Kamosu means 'to cause suffering'.  The other two, Kagai and Jaken, mean 'evil' and 'cruel'.  I just wanted to say that.  I'll write more soon.  Audi^.^


	6. Things Have Changed

Ok, you wanted another chapter, so here it is.  This will definitely be shorter than the others, but at least it's something, right?  Things are just gonna get weirder from now on, cause…well, you'll find out eventually.  I hope to put up another Zoids fic soon, so look for it pleaz.  Well, here it goes.

I don't own Zoids, but I do own the characters I create.  That's all^.^

************************************************************************************************

Leena couldn't move from the place she was in.  The dream played over and over in her head.  She knew what would happen, but what could she do.  She looked to the Liger and sure enough, Bit was getting out of the cockpit.  Leena didn't have time to think.  She quickly opened the cockpit and jumped out, but Bit was ahead of her.  She started running as fast as she could.  She could see Bit begin to talk to the girl in front of him.  Leena saw her turn and look back, but what she saw next scared her.  The girl was drawing her sword out, and now it was behind her back.  Leena sped up.  Risai glanced at her from the corner of her eye.  Leena was too close to them.  She changed her mind and slid the sword back in its sheath.  'I'll finish this next time we meat.  I was told not to let anyone else see me up close, and she will definitely try to interfere, and besides…it's almost as if she knows what I'm doing, so I will wait.'  She thought.  Leena had just made it to them.  She stood next to Bit and was finally able to breath again when she saw Risai's right hand return to her side.  She shook hands with Bit.

"Great battle, but next time you won't get off so easily," she said.  She smiled, but it seemed more like a smirk to Leena.  Bit just smiled.

"We'll see about that," he said.  Risai let go of his hand and got back in the cockpit of her black Gun Sniper.  Her teammates weren't far behind.  The three of them made their way off of the battlefield.  Leena was incredibly relieved that nothing bad had happened.  She breathed more easily now.

"We should probably get back to the hover cargo now," said Bit.  He looked to Leena.

"Yeah.  Let's go," she said, turning in the direction of her Gun Sniper.

"Hey Leena."  Leena stopped and turned to look at Bit.  "I…just wanted to say…thanks."

"For what?"  Bit just smiled and shook his head.  He started walking forward.

"Ah, nothing.  Just forget about it."  He passed her and started towards the Liger.

"Forget about what?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"How can I forget something I don't know!?" yelled Leena.  She got no answer from Bit, so she gave up and just walked back to her zoid.

*****

The Strikers team said nothing as they traveled through the desert.  Risai just sat in the cockpit of her zoid.  She wasn't very fond of loosing and even less fond of not completing an assignment.  She wished that she could have used her zoid instead of this borrowed and less efficient model.  She slammed her fist down on the console hard.  It caused a loud noise that echoed over the com-link.  Jaken and Kagai cringed and seemed a little scared.  Figuring that this was a bad time for her, they turned off their com-links that connected to hers.

"Hey Kagai?" asked Jaken.

"What?" asked Kagai.

"Don't you think that Risai is acting differently?"

"Well, now that you mention it…yeah, she has been acting pretty strange lately."

"I wonder why."

"Me too, but I don't think we should bother her about it.  She doesn't seem to be taking this defeat very well."

"I know."  They both just stared at the sky for a while, when rain started to pour from the clouds above.  "Things sure have changed since when we first started out huh?"

"Yeah."  There was silence between them as they entered the next town.

*****

Bit returned from the trip to his room.  He had changed the bandages on his shoulder again.  He went over and sat on the couch, exhausted. 

"I need a break," he said.  Jamie came in only to find Bit lying on the couch.

"Hey Bit," he said.  Bit sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey Jamie.  What'd you think of the battle?"

"Well, first of all you shouldn't be battling and you know it.  Second of all, it was pretty good.  You really had us scared for a second.  You really could have gotten hurt if you had kept charging like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm alive, so don't worry about it."

"Well, sorry if it seems like we're worried for nothing," said Naiomi.

"But you really are getting a little too cocky," finished Leon.

"What's with you guys?  Do you hide around the corners just waiting to pop up and freak me out?  It's almost like you guys are following me," said Bit.  He seemed a little freaked out.

"We're not trying to scare you or anything," said Leon.

"We're just watching out for you," said Naiomi.

"Yeah Bit.  Don't mind us," said Jamie.  The three of them stood there and smiled at him, eyes closed.  This freaked Bit out even more.  To him, it seemed that they were just waiting for him to go insane.  He stood up and backed out of the room.

"Oh, and remember, you can't tell anyone," said Bit.  They all sighed.

"We know, you've already told us a million times.  We promised we wouldn't say a thing, and so we won't," said Naiomi.

"That's good," said Bit.  He smiled and left before they freaked him out again.

"What are we gonna do about him?" asked Jamie.

"Well, we can't tell anyone.  We already promised that we'd keep it a secret," said Naiomi.

"Well, I guess we should just keep it a secret then," said Leon.  They all agreed.  Just then, Doc came out.

"Hey everyone!  Great news!" he said.  They all came into the room and sat on the couches, including Bit, who came back in after being freaked out.

"Don't tell me we have another battle," said Brad.  He, too, was exhausted.

"Nope!  We're going to take a break and stop in Mia City!"  Everyone seemed shocked.

"Mia City!  Yes!  I've always wanted to go there!" said Leena.

"What's in Mia?" asked Bit.

"Only some of the best restaurants ever!  There are also many different sites to see there!  I can't wait!"  Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped.

"We'll get there early tomorrow so we can have plenty of time to take in the sites," said Doc.

*****

The sky was dark with black storm clouds.  Thunder and lightning hit every now and then.  The rain fell heavy and each drop felt like a tiny pinprick.  A figure ran through the barren plains, with nothing but rocks around him.  His blond hair was wet and his clothes were drenched, but he kept running.  Every once in a while he would glance behind himself and then quickly turn his attention back to the path in front of him.  He seemed determined to get to his destination.  After a while, some figures appeared on the horizon.  His pace became quicker.  He soon reached his destination.  He stopped in front of the people who stood on the edge of the cliff and he just stood there, his eyes showed nothing but hate.

"Good of you to come Bit Cloud," said the girl.

"Can it Risai," he responded.

"Touchy, aren't we."

"Where is she!?"

"She?  Oh, so that's why you came."

"I said where is she!?"  Risai turned to the men behind her and snapped her fingers.  They turned towards the car they came in and pulled something, or someone, from it.  They turned back around, holding the girl in place in front of them.

"Leena…" said Bit.  Leena was terrified, for herself and for Bit.  Risai turned her attention back to Bit.  She walked around and got behind him.  Once she was behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder.  Bit turned around quickly and faced her.  

"What do you want from me!?" he asked.

"Nothing much…" she said as she started walking towards him.  Every step she took forward, he took backward.  "…just…" she continued.  She kept walking until Bit had backed up almost as far as he could go.  He didn't even realize how close he was to the end of the cliff.  Risai lowered her head slightly, her eyes still looking up at him.  There was something in her eyes that wasn't normally seen.  It was as if it wasn't even her.  She had an evil smirk on her face as she looked at him.  Bit was still in a fighting stance, just waiting to be attacked.  Risai had her hand on something at her side.  She slowly raised a gun up and aimed it right at Bit's heart.  Leena was terrified.  Bit lost the confident part of his emotions and felt fear as he looked at the scene in front of him. "…your life."  The gun went off.  Bit was sent flying backwards over the cliff.  He closed his eyes.

"Leena…forgive me…" he said to himself.  A single tear escaped his eye.  Leena tried to break free of their hold, but to no avail.

"No!  Bit!" she yelled as she struggled in their hold.  Tears were streaming down her face, but her sorrow quickly turned to confusion as she heard only one sound echo with the thud of the raindrops…it was the sound of Risai…crying.  

************************************************************************************************

I thought that that would be a good place to end this chapter.  I just wanted to tell you that I've already started writing the 7th chapter, so expect more in a few days.  If things didn't happen the way you expected or thought, pleaz don't be mad.  I'm sticking with the story line and I need to keep them all in the dark for now.  Don't worry.  All will be explained in time.  Oh, and one more thing.  I post news about things that will be happening on the cartoon network in my author profile, in case you wanted to know something.  Oh, well, I post more news there once I get some more.  Now I have a question for those of you reading this bottom part.  Do you think I should maybe dedicate (or focus) the 8th (or 9th, depending on what happens in the 7th.) on the Strikers team?  I'd like opinions pleaz.   Well, that's all.  Audi^.^


	7. The Two Newcomers

Ok, here's the 7th chapter.  I'm sorry, but this took longer than I thought.  I'd like to get a few things out of my system.  I need to sort of explain a few things here.  First off, I found a decent Zoids web site and I realized that I have been spelling Naiomi's name differently than what it says, but I really could care less.  I've started with it and so it stays.  Next off, I'm sorry if things seem if they are taking a long time to happen, but this is my fic and I promised myself that with anything I write, that no matter what, I will never stray from my story line, so no matter what you people say, it will not change my mind as to when and how things happen.  Well, I'm glad I got that outta my system. (Never mind that.  I'm just having a hard time lately, k?  Don't take me blowing off steam seriously)  Everything will happen in due time, so just be patient.  Enjoy^.^

I don't own Zoids.

************************************************************************************************

"We're almost there!" said Doc.  Bit looked out the window at the towering city in the middle of nowhere.

"Man, what a strange place to build a city," said Bit.

"It's huge," said Jamie.  He was also looking out the window.  Naiomi and Brad sat on the couch talking.  Leon was laughing at Bit and Jamie, on account that neither of them had ever seen Mia City before.  He found it oddly fascinating.  Suddenly, the hover cargo stopped.

"We're here!" yelled Leena, who was running down the hall as quickly as she could.  She had seen Mia City many times, but this was the first time she would actually go there.  They all went down to the hanger to get into the jeep.  Jamie stood to the side for a good reason.  Trying to fit all of them into one car was a bad idea.  Leena and Bit were arguing about who would ride up front, Doc was trying to find a way to get Leon, Brad and Naiomi unstuck, because they all sort of tried to get in at the same time; Brad was more or less pushed in, on account that they all went running down the stairs at once.  Eventually, everyone got in the car without killing each other.  Doc was driving, Leena had ended up in the front, Brad, Naiomi and Leon were squished in the back, and Bit sat in the way back with Jamie.  Jamie didn't really mind, but Bit really wanted the front seat.  Luckily, it didn't take long to get into the city.  They all jumped out as quickly as they could.

"Ok, we'll meat back here at 1200 hours.  That gives us all…2 hours.  Once we all get back here, we'll go eat some lunch," said Doc.  Everyone nodded in agreement.  Bit, Brad, and Leon all walked off in one direction, dragging Jamie along with them.  Doc went into the nearest store he could find that sold zoid models.  Leena decided to go check out the restaurants and Naiomi went with her.

"You know, in two hours we'll be eating lunch," said Naiomi.

"I know, but I'm really hungry right now, and besides, I won't eat that much," said Leena.  Naiomi just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" said Leena.

"Nothing really, it's just that a few days ago, you were all worried and scared, and now you're back to your old self.  Why the change?"

"Nothing really, I just…took your advice about the dreams and everything.  I decided not to let them bother me."  Naiomi seemed worried.  The reason she had told Leena not to worry was to try and calm her down, but if she didn't care about them, then who knows what might happen.

"Hey Leena, maybe you should keep your eyes open, just in case something really does happen."

"But I thought you said 'they're just dreams'?"

"Yeah, well, maybe you should, you know, just in case something really does happen."

"So now you're taking this seriously?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Oh, nothing.  Never mind."  Naiomi looked around for a while, until she spotted a shop that looked interesting to her.  "I'll be in here."

"Ok."  Leena kept walking until she saw a huge restaurant.  She decided that it looked like a nice place, so she went in to get something to eat.  As she walked in, she wasn't prepared for what was ahead of her.  Just as she walked through the door, she spotted three people standing there, almost as if they were waiting for something.  The girl turned to her; her eyes opened wide.  She pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on and walked up to Leena.

"I remember you.  You're the one I saw on the battle field," she said.  Her deep blue eyes narrowed as she looked at Leena.  Leena was scared.  The girl's partners took a step towards her.  Leena backed up slowly, but as she tried to walk out the door, the girl grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Risai?" said Leena.

"I'm surprised that you know my name.  You know, if it wasn't for you, I could have finished him off.  What I'm curious to know is how did you know what I was going to do?"

"I…saw you from the cockpit of my zoid.  You had a sword behind your back and as I got out, I saw you reach for it.  I figured you would try to hurt him."

"You're a smart one, aren't you?  Well, maybe we should find some way to pay you back."  Risai snapped her fingers and both men grabbed Leena.  They all walked out the door.  Leena knew what would come next.  She figured that Risai would tell Bit that they had her and that he would have to come in order to get her back, and that's when he would…Leena shook her head at the thought.  'Please, someone help me,' she thought to herself.  Her prayers were soon answered.  They were walking towards the car when a shot rang out.  It hit the metal door that Risai had opened.  Leena looked to where the shot came from, and so did the Strikers team.  A man and a girl stood there.  The girl was down on one knee and had a gun in her hand.  She had reddish, purple colored hair.  It was long, but was up in a ponytail, and even then it hung to her waist.  The wind playfully tossed her hair back and forth.  She wore a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it.  She had on a pair of black leather pants as well.  She wore brown boots that came about 6 inches above her ankles.  A belt was around her waist that carried a lot of ammo.  A pair of black sunglasses covered her eyes.  The man stood next to her, hands in his pockets.  He wore a red shirt and black pants.  He wore a long, black leather coat that hung down to his knees.  It blew in the wind.  He also wore a pair of black sunglasses.  His hair was spiked back and was a bluish, silver color.  Risai looked at them in disgust.  She motioned to the men to let go of Leena.  They all quickly got into the car and left.  Leena looked after the car as it drove down the street and was soon out of sight.

"Are you alright?"

Leena looked in front of her to see the man and the girl walking towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"That's good to hear."  His voice was kind and gentle, but yet had a strong sense to it.  She looked from the guy to the girl.

"Thanks for the help, but why did you…"  Leena didn't have time to finish her sentence before Naiomi came running up to her.

"Leena.  What happened?  I heard gun fire."

"It was nothing, really."  Naiomi looked from her to the two people who stood before them.  

"Who are they?"

"I don't know yet."  Leena turned her attention back to the two strangers.  "Just who are you?"

"Don't worry about it.  We'll tell you later.  Right now, I think we should head towards the main district.  It's almost 12:00," he said as he started walking off.

"Ok…hey wait, how did you know that…"

"Never mind, just don't worry about it."

"But…"  He looked at her and smiled before he started walking again.  The girl was close behind him.  Soon enough, Naiomi and Leena followed and walked off into the main district.

*****

The four of them arrived in the main district, with a few luxury stops along the way.  Leena and Naiomi had wanted to check out a few things.  They came to the place where her dad told them to meet.  When they arrived, Doc was still in the store, with Brad, Bit, Leon, and Jamie standing behind him.  They looked bored.  They walked into the store and over to the five of them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Leena cheerfully.  They all turned to look at her, except for Doc, who was too busy looking at zoid models.  They all looked at her and Naiomi, but their eyes soon shifted to the two who accompanied them.

"Hey Leena.  Who are they?" asked Jamie, pointing to the two behind her.

"Who?  Them?" she asked.  She turned to look at them.  "I have absolutely no idea."

"Then why are they with you guys?" asked Bit.

"Excuse me," said the man.  They all looked to him.  "Can we discuss this over lunch?"

"I don't see why not," said Doc.  He had finished looking and took interest in the two newcomers.  "Let's go to that restaurant over there."  He pointed across the street.  They all walked out the door and across the street into the restaurant.  There weren't many people there, so they were seated right away.  They sat in a circular booth that was a crescent shape.  After they were situated, the questions began.

"Ok, first off, I have a question for you Leena," said Naiomi.

"Ok, what?"

"What happened at that restaurant?  You know, before I got there."

"What's this about a restaurant?" asked Bit.

"Well, I sort of went to a restaurant, but when I got there, I ran into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Bit.

"Well, you know the people from the battle, the Strikers team?  I sort of ran into them."

"And?" asked Brad.

"Well, they weren't exactly thrilled about seeing me…they didn't take their defeat well."  Everyone seemed worried.  Leena noticed this.

"It's ok, nothing happened, well…it might have if these two hadn't helped me."  She motioned towards the two strangers.  Everyone turned to look at them.  They both seemed calm.

"Well, I for one say thank you for helping my daughter," said Doc.

"It was no problem at all.  We just wanted to help out," said the man.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you two anyways?" asked Leon.  Both of the strangers looked at each other and nodded.

"My name is Getaban, but please just call me Taban, I like that better.  And this is my partner, Miharu."  He motioned towards the girl.  

"We are part of an organization that deals with teams like them.  The Strikers team in particular," said Miharu.

"But why?" asked Bit.

"Don't you know what they do?  People like them don't care if they kill someone on the opposite team.  They have no recognition for the lives of others.  As long as they win, it doesn't matter to them…but if they don't win, well…let's just say that the results are less than pretty," said Taban.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that when she looses, Risai does things like what she might have done to Leena if we hadn't come along," said Miharu.

"There's still something I don't understand.  What is it with them?  Why do they kill people?" asked Jamie.

"Well…Risai is an assassin.  She will kill anything and anyone her boss tells her to, even if that person has done nothing wrong at all," said Taban.  He hung his head, as if he was disappointed about something.  Miharu looked to him and then back at the group.

"That's all for now.  No more questions please," she said.  They all got wind that this was something not easily spoken about, so they dropped the subject.  Soon enough, their food came and they all ate and laughed as Bit played with Jamie's food and made it talk to him.  Eventually, Jamie lost his appetite.  When he started doing it to Leena's food, she stabbed at his hand with her fork.

"Bit Cloud, if you try to touch my food again, I'll cut off your hand with this butter knife."  Bit pulled his approaching hand back and looked at her sadly.

"You're so mean," he said in a whiney voice.  Everyone just laughed at him.  This was turning out to be a fun trip, and the event that had occurred earlier was soon forgotten.  They spent the rest of the day walking around the city and looking at everything they could.  Before long, it was time to head back to the hover cargo, and so the nine of them walked back towards the jeep, and once again, the battle for the front seat started again, as everyone stood and watched, sweat dropping.

************************************************************************************************

Well that was interesting.  I don't normally sum things up like that, but it was fun.  This was more of an explaining chapter, but those are good too.  The next chapter will come up soon, and I decided that maybe I'll just slowly explain stuff about my two new characters and their relation with the Strikers team.  Right now, I'm insanely happy about seeing my friend Jessica, who's coming up on the 23rd to go to an anime party.  Me and my friends have anime parties and it's a lot of fun.  Oh well, you probably don't care much.  See ya later and expect more soon.  Audi^.^


	8. Well Kept Secrets

Fine!  You guys want a chapter, you'll get one, but I warn you.  It's short.  I'm having writers block.  I'll be putting up more fics hopefully, but pleaz at least read the ones I have up now.  I have three zoids fics (ones a songfic, but I wasn't sure if it counts).  Please read my newest one!  Pleazzzzzz!

Well, on a friendlier note:

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been playing my new video game lately.  It's called Tales of Destiny II and it is really good. 

I've also been trying to decide what happens next, but I realized that since I started writing this, only about 4 days have gone by in this fic, and I at least want to have 6 days by the time…uh…stuff happens.  Oh well, I'll think of something.

************************************************************************************************

After much complaining and fighting, everyone eventually made it back to the hover cargo, which took them back to the Toros base.  It was dark out, plus it was late.  Everyone was sitting in the main room.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" asked Leena.

"As long as we're welcomed," said Taban.

"Well then, you can stay as long as you'd like," said Doc.

"Thank you."  Bit got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"And where are you going?" asked Leena.  Bit stopped and turned around.

"Nowhere really, just to my room."  He turned again and left.  As he got into the hallway, he gripped his shoulder and walked towards his room.  When he got there, he removed his shirt, took off the bandages and replaced them.  This was becoming routine to him.

"Man, it seems that each day that goes by, this thing gets worse and worse.  This is the third time today.  Oh well, it doesn't matter," said Bit.  He finished and put his shirt back on.  He walked out of the room, only to come face to face with none other than Naiomi, Jamie, and Leon.

"Look guys, I appreciate the concern, but you can't talk me out of anything," he said.  They just looked at each other.

"That's too bad Bit, but that's not the reason we came here," said Leon.

"Oh…then why?"

"Doc has called for a meeting.  Let's go," said Jamie.  They all walked out the door and over to where everyone else was.  Once they were all sitting on the couches, Doc started.

"Well team, we just got word from the Zoid Battle Commission, and…" said Doc.

"And what?" asked Leena, waiting to be told that they had a battle tomorrow.

"We don't have a battle for now until further notice," said Doc.  They all facefaulted.

"You called a meeting just to tell us that?!" yelled Bit.

"Dad!" yelled Leena.

"What?" asked Doc.  He didn't see anything wrong with this.

"That's it, I'm going to bed," said Brad as he got up and left.

"Me too," said Jamie.

"It is getting pretty late," said Leena.

"Well then, let's all get a good nights sleep tonight," said Doc.  Two guestrooms were prepared for Taban and Miharu and soon enough, everyone was in their rooms asleep.

*****

The sky was bright, and for once, they weren't in a desert.  There were many rocks around and the ground was hard and not sandy for once.  They were in their zoids, waiting for the other team to get there.  Eventually, they saw three zoids approaching on the horizon.  There was a Lightning Sykes, a Rev Raptor, and a Spino Sappa.  They were soon ready on the battlefield.  The judge capsule then landed.  "The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field.  This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.  Danger.  All others must leave the area at once.  Area scanned, battlefield set up.  The Blitz team vs. the Fire Star team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready!  Fight!" said the judge.  The two teams charged for each other.

"Alright Liger, let's show them what we're made of," said Bit as the Liger Zero charged forward.  He charged for the Rev Raptor, but it dodged his attack.  Bit continued to try and hit the Rev raptor, but it kept moving away from him.  He eventually cornered it, but as he was about to strike it down, the Lightning Sykes knocked the Liger over.  Brad and Leena were fighting off the Spino Sappa, so that left Bit on his own.

"Well Liger, it looks like we'll have to take care of this ourselves," said Bit.  He charged for the Lightning Sykes again, but it dodged once more.

"Darn it," said Bit.  The Sykes ran behind him, and as the Liger turned towards it, it slashed at the Liger.  The slashes hit the Liger's head and the top of the cockpit was taken right off.  Bit could see everything around him.  He put his hand behind his head.

"Well this is bad," he said.

"Hey Bit!  What happened!  We lost visual!" yelled Jamie.  Even though the screen didn't pop up, the voice still came through on the com-link.

"Nothing really.  The top of my cockpit came off, that's all," said Bit, as if it wasn't a problem.

"Bit!  Are you insane?!  You should get out of there right away!" yelled Jamie.  The Liger roared and the seatbelt started to lift up over his head.  Bit noticed this and grabbed onto it, pulling it down with all he had.

"Nuh uh, no way!  You're not getting rid of me.  I'm gonna finish this fight whether you like it or not!" said Bit to the Liger.  Liger seemed to disagree with him.

"I told you, I'm not leaving!" yelled Bit.  During their argument, Brad and Leena had taken care of the Spino Sappa and were on their way to help Bit.

"What's going on over there?" asked Leena, annoyed.

"The top of the Liger's cockpit was taken off and Bit refuses to leave the battle," said Jamie.  Leena turned on a com-link to Bit.

"What do you think you're doing Bit?!  Get out of there and let Brad and me take care of this!" yelled Leena.

"No way!  I'm not running!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"I'm not leaving, and that's that!" said Bit.  He looked strait ahead of him and his eyes went wide.  The Liger Zero was charged strait on by the Lightning Sykes.  It rammed into the Liger and sent it hurling backward.  The seatbelt came off, and Bit was thrown from the cockpit.  The hit was forceful and sent him flying.

"Bit!" yelled Jamie, as he stood up from his seat in the Hover Cargo.  Jamie ran out of the hover cargo, followed by Naiomi, Leon, and Doc.  In her zoid, Leena could only stare on at what was happening.  Bit collided with a huge rock wall.  His back smashed into it and then he fell to the ground below.  He just laid there.  Leena quickly got out of her zoid and ran to where Bit had fell.

"Bit!" she yelled.  She knelt down by him and turned him over on his back.  He was cut everywhere, and he had a huge gash on the side of his head.  Leena's eyes began to water as she looked at Bit's motionless body.  The tears started to run down her face as she stared at him.  His eyes were closed and his mouth just barely open.  The wind tossed his blond hair.  He was still the same person.

"You stupid fool…" whispered Leena.  "Why didn't you listen…I want you back.  I want you back here… with me."  Leena just cried, as her tears fell like rain to the ground below.

*****

Leena sat up in her bed.  "No more…" she said.  Tears were running down her face.  "No more…I can't take it…please make it stop."  She put her head in her hands and cried.

Taban and Miharu were walking down the hall towards there rooms, when they stopped by Leena's door.  They heard crying.  Taban looked in as they walked by and frowned at what he saw before him.  Then, he and Miharu left to their rooms.

************************************************************************************************

I said it was short.  Well, I already beat Tales of Destiny II and it took only 15 days, but since it was sooo good and because there were many things I didn't do, guess what?…I'm playing it all over again!  It's one of the best RPGs I've ever played!  If you're an RPG fan, you'll love it!  The pairings are soooo cool!  Well, bye and I'll try my best to come up with something more soon!


	9. Friends and Enemies

I think I can finally update again.  I got an idea as to what this chapter could be about.  Thanks for waiting.  I've been busy as well.  This chapter might be short, but at least it's a chapter.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer:  Haven't I gone through this already?

************************************************************************************************

"Good news team!" said Doc happily.

"What is it?" asked Jamie.

"We've got a battle today!" said Doc.

"What?!  And you pick now to tell us?!" asked Bit.

"Just when is this battle?" asked Brad.

"In exactly three hours."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Dad!  We haven't even gotten our zoids ready!" yelled Leena.

"Well…I guess you'd better hurry," he said.  They facefaulted but got up quickly and ran out the door and to the hanger to fix up their zoids.  Jamie looked to Doc and sweat dropped.

"Uh…Doc…why didn't you tell us earlier?" he asked.

"Well, the request just came in a little while ago."

"Why did you accept?  We don't have a lot of time and the zoids need repairs."

"Well, the prize money was just so tempting…" he said.  Jamie facefaulted.  He got back up.

"Come on Doc!  Be real.  The zoids might not even be ready to go by the time the battle starts, plus we have to make time to get there."

"Don't worry about it.  I'm sure everything will turn out just fine," said Doc as he walked past Jamie.  He left the room.  Jamie headed towards the hanger as well to fix up his zoid.

*****

Bit was fixing up the Liger Zero.  He wiped the sweat from his face.

"Man!  Doc picks the worst times to have battles!" he said to Liger, who roared back.

"Huh?  Well, you may be excited, but he sure didn't give us a lot of time."  Liger roared.

"I guess you're right.  Any battle's a good one, even if it is out of the blue like this.  We'll be just fine!" said Bit excitedly.  In his excitement, he thrust both of his arms in the air.  His shoulder began to hurt and he grabbed it, dropping a screwdriver in the process.  It hit the ground with a loud clang.

"Darn.  I have to be more careful," said Bit.  Liger roared.

"No, I will not see a doctor.  It'll heal on it's own, just like all wounds do," said Bit.  Leena walked below and picked up the screwdriver that Bit had dropped.

"Hey Bit!" she called up to him.  He looked over the side.

"What!" he yelled down.

"You dropped this!" she yelled.

"I know!  I don't need it anymore!  I thought, uh…you might wanna use it!" he said.

"Thanks!  I was gonna ask for it anyway!" she said as she walked back over to her zoid.  Bit looked after her as she walked away.  This did not go unnoticed.  Liger roared again.

"What?!" asked Bit as he turned his attention back to Liger.  Liger roared again.

"That's absurd!  I do not have a crush on Leena!" yelled Bit to the Liger.  It's a good thing Leena wasn't within hearing distance.  Liger seamed to roar in a mocking sort of way.

"I said I do not!" yelled Bit.

"You don't what?" asked Leena.  Bit turned a bright red color as he turned around and looked down at Leena.  "Sorry to bother you again, but do you think you could come and help me a second?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," said Bit.  He jumped down and followed her over to where her zoid was sitting.  "Whatcha need help with?" he asked.

"Well, I need help to reinstall this cannon, but I don't think I'd be able to pull it over by myself," she said.  "Could you help me?"

"I guess," said Bit, but inside, his mind was panicking.  'She's gonna find out!' It kept yelling.  'I can do this…all I gotta do is not use my right arm…' thought Bit.  He grabbed at the rope with his left hand and Leena used both of hers.  They started pulling on the rope and the cannon started moving, slowly, but it was moving.  They eventually got it in place and lowered it slowly on.  Bit let go of the rope and wiped the sweat from his face.  Leena turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.  Bit blushed a little.

"No problem," he said.  He started walking back to his zoid.  Leena just stared after him.  'Why do I get the feeling there's something he's not telling me…' she thought.  She quickly dismissed the thought and got back to fixing her Gun Sniper.  Bit walked back to the Liger.  'I can't believe I pulled that off…' thought Bit.  He then winced and grabbed his right shoulder in pain.  'Darn!  Why isn't it getting better!' yelled his mind.  He walked back over to where the Liger was.  He roared to Bit.

"I know…I know," said Bit as he got back to work on the Liger.

*****

Taban and Miharu sat in the main room.  They still wore their sunglasses, even though they were inside.  Miharu looked to him.

"Will you tell them?" she asked.  He shook his head.

"I don't know…" he said.

"I know it's hard, but what will you do?" she asked.  "Will you fight?"

"I just don't know…it's been so long…"

"Don't worry.  We'll deal with it when the time comes."  He looked to her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."  They stood up and walked into the hanger.  Taban looked up at Bit, who was still working on the Liger.  They walked along until they came to Leena.  She noticed them and waved.

"Hey Taban!  Miharu!  Good morning!" she yelled to them.  They looked up and waved to her.

"Hi!" said Taban.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" asked Leena.

"Yeah.  You got a half an hour before the battle begins," said Taban.

"Only a half an hour?!" asked Leena.  "We still have to get there!" yelled Leena.  She jumped down and started running to the door.  On her way, she passed Bit and Brad.

"Hey!  Bit, Brad!  We got half an hour before the battle starts!"

"Are you serious?!" asked Bit.

"Yeah!  Both of you get the zoids loaded into the hover cargo now!  We have to hurry up!" she yelled.  She ran up the stairs and headed towards her dad's room.  She swung the door open.

"DAD!  We only have half an hour left!" yelled Leena.  Doc was playing with his zoid models.  Leena sweat dropped.  "DAD!" she yelled.  He looked over to her.

"Oh hi Leena!  Wanna see my newest zoid?" he asked.  Leena didn't look happy.

"DAD!  We only have a half an hour!" yelled Leena

"Really?  Time sure goes by fast…" said Doc.  Leena facefaulted.

*****

They quickly approached the battlefield.  They were almost there.  Bit and Brad were walking around the Hover Cargo.  They were going to where the zoids were stored.  Leena was already there.  She looked at the zoids and then walked over to the Liger Zero.

"Liger," she said.  Liger looked down to her.  "Please take care of Bit.  Promise me that you won't let anything happen to him," she said.  Liger nodded once to her.  "Thank you," said Leena as she went to the Gun Sniper.

"See, what did I tell ya?  I knew we'd make it," said Doc.

"Yeah, we've got one minute.  That's cutting it pretty close Doc," said Jamie.  He looked out the window to see a Lightning Sykes, a Rev Raptor, and a Spino Sappa.

"Uh, anyway.  Mobilize the zoids," said Doc. The Liger, Shadow Fox, and Gun Sniper were soon out on the battlefield, and just as they arrived, the judge capsule landed.  It opened to reveal the judge.

"The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field.  This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry.  Danger.  All others must leave the area at once.  Area scanned, battlefield set up.  The Blitz team vs. the Fire Star team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready!  Fight!" said the judge.  Liger charged forward towards the Lightning Sykes, which easily dodged, but he continued trying.  Eventually, it knocked him away.  Liger landed on his feet and faced the Sykes.  Leena and Brad were dealing with the Spino Sappa and the Rev Raptor.  Leena wasn't paying too much attention to their battle.  She seemed more interested in how Bit was doing.  She thought back to her dream and remembered the moves the Liger made.  They were different.  She smiled to herself, and decided that everything would be fine.  The Liger Zero and the Lightning Sykes were still just standing there, facing each other.  A com-link appeared in the cockpit of the Liger.  Bit looked at the person who faced him.  It was a young man, about the same age as Bit was.  His hair was a fiery red color and it was spiked.  His eyes were a deep blue color.  He wore a white T-shirt and a blue jean jacket.  He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans.  He smiled to Bit.

"Impressive," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Bit.

"The name's Rick Star," he said.

"I'm Bit Cloud."

"You're a pretty good pilot.  That Liger of yours is quite impressive."

"You're not that bad yourself."

"It's too bad that I'll have to end this," he said.  The com-link shut off and the Sykes ran at the Liger.  Liger roared to Bit.

"Exactly.  We won't loose," said Bit.  "Let's get him!"  The Liger started to charge as well.  Liger roared once again to Bit.

"What do you mean by 'I know something you don't know'?" asked Bit.  The Liger seemed to be taunting him.  "Come on!  Tell me!"  Liger roared to Bit.

"You have to take care of me?  Wha…?" Bit asked confused.  Liger roared once again.

"Leena told you to?" he asked.  Liger roared once more.

"What do you mean?  She likes me?  She asked you to look after me?" asked Bit.  Liger roared again.

"I can't believe it…" said Bit in awe.  He snapped out of it just in time to dodge the attack by the Sykes.  He wiped the sweat from his face.  "That was close," he said relieved.  On the other side, Brad and Leena had taken down the Rev Raptor and were dealing with the Spino Sappa.  They were having a few difficulties.

"Darn!  I'm out of ammo!" yelled Leena.

"That's just great…" said Brad.  "I'll take care of it.  This battle's almost over anyway."

"Okay…" said Leena.  She seemed disappointed in not being able to fight.  She decided to watch Bit's battle.  The two zoids kept charging at each other, colliding, and then just doing it over again.  Leena sweat dropped.  'This battle went from dangerous to just plain out pathetic,' she thought to herself.  She sighed.  The Liger and the Sykes both flew back.  The com-link popped back up.

"Not bad.  You're holding your own well," said Rick.

"Yeah, well, you're not that bad either," said Bit.  They both smiled, but their playful battle was interrupted by something falling from the sky.  It landed on the judge capsule.

"Is that?" asked Leena.

"Oh give me a break!" yelled Bit.

"The Backdraft Group never gives up…" said Brad, who seemed annoyed.  The dark judge appeared.

"This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft group.  Battle mode 0999.  Ready!  Fight!" he yelled.

"The Backdraft?" asked Rick.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of them," said Bit.

"No, I've heard of them, but I thought that the Zoid Battle Commission had taken care of them.  I didn't know that they were back."

"I guess we didn't finish them off," said Bit.

"What?  You mean at the Royal Cup tournament?  It was you guys?"

"Yeah.  Us and the ZBC."

"I knew your team was tough, but I didn't think you guys were that tough.  I knew I had heard of your team before…"

"Yeah, well, enough talk.  We've got company," said Bit.  They turned their attention back to the battle.  So far, no one had shown up, but then, a huge, black Whale King came down from the sky.  The bottom opened up to reveal three zoids.  A Blade Liger that was black and red.  The armor was like that of the Liger Zero, but the ends were curved and pointed.  Its tail had a long and curved blade on the end.  It was a devilish sight.  Then there was a flying type zoid that looked like a dragon.  It's red and green armor looked almost like scales on the dragon like zoid.  Bit and everyone else decided that it was built by the Backdraft Group especially for its pilot.  It was know as a Neo Breaker.  And the last was a Genosaurer.  Its armor was navy blue and silver.  There was a red streak near the right eye that looked like it was to be a scar.  The eyes of the zoid were glowing an eerie yellowish, greenish light.   The pilot inside smiled as the three zoids jumped from the holding dock.

************************************************************************************************

Uhh…I guess it wasn't short-_-

Well, what'd you think?  I'm sorry that it took so long, but I think I'm finally over my writers block.  I'm soo happy!  I just got a new gameboy game.  It's called, Yu-gi-oh:  Dark Duel Stories.  If any of you have seen Yu-gi-oh, then you'll know what I'm talking about.  It's fun.  I've been having too much fun and spring bread (I'll leave it like that^.^) starts Friday.  Just 4 more days.  I start on Good Friday and then get the whole next week off!  I'm sorry to those who aren't as fortunate, but I'm sooo happy!  Anyway, I'll get more up soon.  Audi^.^


	10. Standoff

Me again!  Thanks to those of you who are reading my story and also to those who help me out.  There are a few, in particular, that I'd like to say things to.  Don't worry, they aren't mean.  

First of all, to all those who have asked me, the Genosaurer does not belong to Raven.  It'd be impossible, since he existed 4000 years before the time of this season.  Sorry to get your hopes up, but I gotta stick to my storyline.  I'm not trying to be mean either. 

Second is to an anonymous reviewer who signed on as Oni, I've seen 'Lightning Sykes' spelt so many different ways and the correct spelling is actually "Siax".  I think I'll stick with my way, cause my computer tells me to spell it as "Sykes".

I don't mean to be mean or anything-_-  So don't hate me.

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to go through with this?  You should know that it'd be impossible for me to own something like Zoids.  Oh well…

Anyway, here we go! 

************************************************************************************************

The two zoids landed on the ground, while the third one circled above.  The Genosaur gave a loud roar.

"Who's that?" asked Leena.

Back in the hover cargo, they were also just as confused.  Taban looked at the zoids.  His eyes landed on the Genosaurer.  His eyes went wide.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed as he stood up quickly.  Miharu looked to it as well.  The rest of them stared at him.

"What is it?" asked Jamie.  He didn't seem to hear Jamie's question.  He looked to Miharu.  They both nodded.

"Let's go!" said Taban.  He and Miharu sprinted out the door, and started running towards the exit of the hover cargo.  Doc looked to Jamie, Naiomi, and Leon.

"All of you, mobilize your zoids now!" yelled the Doc.  Jamie went to the launch bay to get into the Raynos.  Naiomi and Leon ran the same direction that Taban and Miharu ran.  They soon caught up with them as they reached the door to the outside.

"What are you two doing?  You don't even have zoids," said Naiomi.  Taban and Miharu looked to them.

"We do, but they're not here yet," said Taban.

"What?" asked Leon.

"You'll see soon enough," said Miharu.  They opened the door and ran out.  Naiomi and Leon ran towards their Gustav to get their zoids.  Leon hopped into his red Blade Liger and Naiomi got into her Gun Sniper.  They mobilized and quickly headed out to the battlefield.  Jamie and the Raynos came out just a little after.  Taban and Miharu looked as they headed towards the battlefield.  Naiomi and Leon stopped running and turned to look at Taban and Miharu, who just stood there.  The cockpits opened up.

"Hey!  I thought you said you had zoids!" yelled Naiomi.

"We do!" said Taban.  He held his right arm into the air.  His sleeve fell down his arm a little, only to reveal a black and silver swirled band around his wrist.  There was a small, golden gem on it.  It shined with the light of the sun.  It was quiet for a while, until the sound of something charging forward broke the silence.  The beats were hard, yet what came towards them seemed to have a certain grace about it.  Taban smiled.  He dropped his arm down.  The creature was a cat like zoid.  It had jet-black armor, with glints of a silvery blue color streaked on it.  The eyes shined the same color as the stone.  Its body was slender and sleek, fashioned like a Saber Tiger and a Lightning Sykes mixed together.  The creature had a tail similar to the Liger Zero, but its pearl white claws were more like that of the Lightning Sykes.  It stopped as it reached Taban.  It's head came down and the cockpit opened.  He looked to Miharu.

"It's your turn," he said with a cocky like smile on his face.  She smiled back.  She turned to the horizon and lifted her arm up as well.  Her bracelet was similar, but the gem was red and shined like fire.  Once the red light cleared, a form could be seen flying towards them.  It looked like a bird, but with fire around it.  Its armor was a reddish, orange color, with yellow swirled in.  The beak was yellow and the eyes were a deep, blood red.  It looked enshrouded in fire as it approached.  Its tail was longer than the other flying zoids.  It came down towards them.  Miharu lowered her arm and the bird landed on the ground.  It lowered its head and opened the cockpit.  Both Miharu and Taban jumped into their zoids.  Naiomi and Leon were speechless.  They couldn't believe what they had just seen.  The cockpits to the strange zoids closed.  They ran over to Naiomi and Leon.

"Come on!" said Taban.  Naiomi and Leon snapped out of it and closed the cockpit hatches.  They all started heading towards the battlefield.

"What kind of zoids are those?" asked Leon.  A com-link had popped up between the four of them.

"They're custom made zoids, built only for us," said Miharu.

"Oh…" said Naiomi.

"What are they called?" asked Leon.

"Mine is called Panther," said Taban.

"And mine is Phoenix," said Miharu.

"Amazing…" said Leon.

"This isn't the time to be impressed!" said Naiomi.  "This isn't gonna be an easy fight!"

"You're right!  We've got to give it all we've got!" said Taban.  The four of them charged towards the battlefield.

******

"Who are you?" asked Bit.  They were all rounded up near the enemy.  The three Backdraft zoids didn't move from the spot they landed, the third still flying around in circles above them.  The Raynos had arrived and had landed near the others.  The two other members from the Fire Star team were back up.  The Spino Sappa hadn't taken any damage and the Rev Raptor was back up and working, with only a few difficulties.  They all stood there, waiting for a response.  Suddenly, a com-link popped up on all of their consoles.  The pilot was shadowed by the darkness of the cockpit.

"Greetings.  We meet again," said the voice.  It was definitely female.  Leena sat up strait at the sound of the voice.

"I…know you," said Leena.  She seemed to be shaking.  Another com-link popped up, showing Bit.

"Hey Leena, what do you mean?" he asked.  The com-link was up before, but only voices were heard, no pictures.  "Do we know them?"

"Yes," came Taban's voice.  Bit looked to the back of him and saw four zoids approaching him.  

"Whoa…what kind of zoids are those?" asked Bit.  The shadowed person's smile quickly faded to a face of disgust.

"Never mind right now," said Taban.  They stopped and joined the others.

"So, you said we know them?" asked Brad.  He seemed to be getting annoyed of being left out of the conversation.

"Yes.  You've met them once before, but Leena knows them better," said Miharu.  Leena still sat in her cockpit, fear stricken.

"Leena, are you all right?" asked Bit.

"I knew it…" she said.

"Knew what?" asked Bit.  He was getting a little worried.

"It's the Strikers team, lead by Risai," said Leena.

"Risai?" questioned Bit.  Then it hit him.  He remembered them, the blue haired girl he defeated not that long ago, who when they went to Mia City, tried to hurt Leena.  Bit's expression turned to pure hate.  He wouldn't let them get away with that.  As long as he was alive and breathing, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Leena.

"So, you figured it out," came Risai's voice.  It was both cruel and calm.  She didn't seem worried at all.  Her gaze turned to Taban and Miharu.  "You two again.  How dare you interfere with our plans?" she asked, her voice was angry.

"You should know," came Taban's response.  It was quiet for a while.  All of them were ready for anything at this point.  They closed the links between Risai.  A com-link soon popped up on Bit's console.  It was Rick Star.

"Hey Bit.  What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I guess you know that they're from the Backdraft.  In short, they wanna kill us all and we can't let them," said Bit.

"I see…" said Rick.  A com-link popped up between Rick and his two teammates.

"So what's going on?" asked one of them.  It was a girl with long, sun golden hair.  Her eyes were green and full of curiosity.  She wore a tight green, short-sleeved shirt and black, leather pants.

"Yeah, fill us in," said the other.  It was a younger boy, who looked about 12 years old.  His hair was the same color as Rick's was.  His eyes were brown.  He wore a white, loose, short-sleeved shirt and red pants.

"Well, first off, they definitely are the Backdraft and second of all, we either win or die," said Rick.  They both seemed worried.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry Meiyuu.  It'll all turn out okay…somehow."

"How can you be so sure?" asked the younger boy.

"Mattei, like I said, don't worry."

"Question:  Are we really gonna stick around here?" asked Meiyuu.  "I mean, we could get hurt, or even worse…killed."

"Don't say that!  We'll make it through.  We can't just leave here without helping them out," said Rick.

"I hope you're right," said Mattei.

*****

"What do you want with us?!" asked Bit.

"What do you think?" asked Risai.  "We want what the Backdraft wants and that's the destruction of the Blitz team and especially you, Bit Cloud.  We will destroy you all."

"I don't think so," said Bit in his cocky tone of voice.

"Bit!  Don't charge in there just yet," said Taban.

"Huh?  Why?" asked Bit.

"Because that zoid she has is a Genosaurer."

"A Genosaurer?"

"Yes.  It's a very powerful zoid that was created a long time ago.  There aren't many left now a days."

"Is it really that strong?"

"You bet it is."  Leena was listening to the conversation.  She thought back to the Royal Cup tournament.

"I've seen one of these before," she said.

"What?  You have?" asked Bit.  "When?"

"At the Royal Cup tournament.  You weren't there at the time.  It was just me and dad.  Jamie was unconscious.  We were attacked by the Berserk Fury and then three Genosaurers came and attacked it with charged particle cannons, but it didn't work out well.  The Berserk Fury defeated all of them easily," said Leena.

"But then why should we worry?  I beat the Berserk Fury, so a Genosaurer should be no problem," said Bit.

"That's not true!" yelled Taban.  "Risai has had this Genosaurer for a long time and has mastered it completely.  This won't be an easy fight, especially with her teammates around to help.  Their zoids were built by the Backdraft and were made only for those pilots.  Each has mastered their zoid."

"But still, there's only three of them and eleven of us," said Brad.

"That doesn't matter.  There could be a thousand of us and only one of them, it wouldn't change a thing.  If the one pilot has mastered that zoid, then that thousand is lost.  When it comes down to it, whoever has mastered their zoid the best will be the one who wins," said Taban.  On the enemy's side, they still stood where they were.  A com-link popped up on Risai's console.

"Hey Risai.  When is this battle gonna start?" asked Jaken.  He was still in his zoid, circling above them.

"Be patient.  It will start soon enough," she said with a smirk on her face.  She looked up to the Whale King that still floated above the battlefield.  A hatch opened on the bottom.  Something shot out from the hatch.  It broke just above them and let off a bright light.  Everyone shielded their eyes.  Risai and the Genosaurer lunged towards them.  The battle had begun.

************************************************************************************************

Okay, sorry about this chapter being short and uninteresting.  A lot of talking and no action.  I'm sorry about that, and that's why I'm putting two chapters up at the same time.

Please go on and read my next chapter.


	11. The Painfull Battle

Like I said, I'm putting two chapters up in the same day, cause I feel sorry for not putting any action into the last chapter.  So I hope you enjoy.  This will be mostly about the battle that ensues, but there might be other stuff as well.  It just depends how long I want the battle to go on and how descriptive I feel like being.  And don't worry.  Nobody, especially Bit, is going to die.  I would never do that.

Anyway, here we go^.^

************************************************************************************************

The Genosaurer lunged at the Liger Zero, but Liger dodged just barely in time to miss the attack.  The light cleared, and the battle ensued.

"That was close," said Bit.  "Ya saved us Liger.  Now, let's get her."  Bit and the Liger charged after the Genosaurer.  The Neo Breaker that flew above began its attack on the Raynos and the Phoenix.

"I've never seen a zoid like that before," said Jamie.  He hadn't broken the sound barrier just yet, so he was still himself.

"It's called a Neo Breaker," said Miharu.

"Oh…anything I should know about it?"

"Only that it has a hard plate of armor and can reach high speeds far greater than most zoids."

"Well then, we really have a fight on our hands."  As they worried about the air threat, everyone down below had their hands full.  Brad, Leena, Naiomi, Meiyuu, and Mattei were dealing with the black Liger.  It was fast and had a hard plate of armor.  They definitely had their hands full.  Bit, Rick, Leon, and Taban were dealing with the Genosaurer.  Things weren't going too good for them.  This definitely wasn't easy.  Taban looked around the battlefield and kept an eye on the others.  This wasn't going to be easy at all.  The Genosaurer charged for them, but they split; Bit and Rick jumped one way, while Taban and Leon jumped another.

"How are we going to beat it?  All we're doing is running away," said Rick.  He wasn't sure about this battle.

"I don't know, but we'd better think of something," said Bit.  "You know, you don't have to stick around here.  They're after us, not you.  You don't have to help us."

"It's no problem.  The Backdraft Group is everyone's enemy, so we'll fight with you.  It's just as much our fight as it is yours."

They turned their attention back to the enemy, who was charging for them once again.  They dodged, but just barely.

"This is hopeless!" said Leon.  "I don't see anyway out of this," he said.

"Just relax.  If we pull together, we might be able to win.  I'm more worried about Jamie and Miharu.  They're alone up there with the Neo Breaker.  We have to be ready to back them up at any time necessary," said Taban.  "Right now though, all we can do is dodge her attacks."  They dodged a charge from her as well.  On the other side of the battlefield, they were also having a few problems.  The black Liger was anything but easy.  Try as they might, they couldn't even hit it once.  Leena was just coming back from the Hover Cargo.  She had to get more ammo.  Naiomi was having a hard time fighting in close range combat.  She would do her best with her long-range riffle, but the enemy was still too fast.  Not to mention that with all of the constant firing going on that they had nearly leveled the entire area.  There weren't many rocks left and it looked almost like the deserts around the area.

"This is hopeless," said Brad.

"No doubt," said Naiomi.

"Come on guys, we can't give up yet," said Leena.  She opened a com-link to the Fire Star teammates that were helping them out.

"Hey, I'm Leena Toros.  If we're gonna work together, we should know each others' names," she said.  Both pilots nodded.

"My name's Mattei," said the boy.

"And I'm Meiyuu," said the girl.

"Okay, the one in the Shadow Fox is Brad and the one in the red Gun Sniper is Naiomi," said Leena.

"Alright, so what do we do?  We've been shooting for what feels like forever and we haven't even hit it once," said Meiyuu.

"I don't know what to do.  I've never been in a battle this tough before," said Leena.

"Well, I guess we just gotta hold out until we come up with something," said Mattei.

"I guess," said Leena.  They all continued their assault.  In the sky, they seemed to actually be holding their own.  Miharu was doing the best she could to dodge the attacks and Jamie, who was now the Wild Eagle, was just as cocky as ever.

"Jamie!  Watch what you're doing!  This isn't just some battle.  You of all people should know that," said Miharu.

"Come on, this guy's no match for the Wild Eagle!" said the Wild Eagle.  Miharu sweat dropped.  No one had told her anything about this.

"That's it.  I've lost him.  I guess I'm basically on my own here," she said to herself.  She watched as the Raynos was tossed to the side again.  "Yep, on my own…" she said.  She fired a few shots at the Neo Breaker, which actually hit it.  Miharu smiled to herself.  "Hmmm, I guess the Wild Eagle makes a pretty good distraction," she once again said to herself.  As the battle ensued above, things were no different than before below.  They were having a hard enough time just dodging the enemies' attacks.

"That's it!  We have to attack!  This isn't even a real battle!  We're just running away!" said Bit.  He was getting annoyed with this.

"Please, just wait a little longer," said Taban.

"What for!?" yelled Bit.  "What does it matter if we attack now or later?!"

"It just does!" said Taban.  He continuously kept an eye on the battles around him.  He couldn't see the above battle as well.  'What's going on up there,' he wondered.  Just then, he saw something hit the ground.  It impacted with a loud thud.  Dust swirled all around them.  Everyone looked to see just what fell.  As the dust cleared, the figure became clear.  It was the Neo Breaker.  Taban smiled as he looked up to see the Raynos and the Phoenix above him.  Miharu smiled in the cockpit as she passed over their heads.  A com-link popped up on Taban's console down below.  It was Miharu.  She smiled and gave thumbs up.

"We're done here," she said.

"That was actually pretty fast," said Taban.  Miharu shrugged.

"Well, Jamie, or should I say, Wild Eagle, provided a very well played distraction."

"So, in other words, you used him as the decoy and took out the enemy while he paid attention to Jamie."

"Basically.  It wasn't Jamie though, it was the Wild Eagle, whoever that is."

"We'll ask later.  You two just provide back up to whoever needs it.  We're going in," said Taban as he turned off the com-link.  With one swift motion, the Panther jumped the Genosaurer, causing it to stumble slightly.  The Panther landed back on the ground.  The others seemed pleased.

"Alright!  Let's get this battle started!" said Bit.  All four zoids attacked the Genosaurer at once, but were all repelled off just as quick.

"Darn!  Even with all of us, this won't be easy," said Leon.  Bit thought for a moment, before making a break towards the Hover Cargo.

"Where are you going?" asked Leon.

"I'm gonna go change armor units.  I was thinking of using the Panzer," said Bit.

"Are you sure?  You gonna be okay?" asked Leon.

"Y-yeah.  My wounds healed and I'll be just fine.  No worries," said Bit.  It was a good thing Leon couldn't see his face expression, because it would have been easy to tell it was a lie.

"Alright, then go for it!" encouraged Leon.

"You got it!"  They made it to the Hover Cargo and onto the maintenance deck.  Liger roared to Bit.

"What do you mean by 'why did you lie'?  Do you think he would have let me do this if he would have known the truth?  Besides, I'll be fine.  It's getting better, honest," said Bit.  Liger roared an approval, but still seemed reluctant to do so, but this was their only hope.  They had to win this, the only way they knew how.  Soon enough, the transformation was complete and the Hover Cargo advanced and dropped the Liger closer to the battle.  Risai hadn't noticed this yet, which was good.  They seemed to have her busy.

"I'm back!" said Bit.  They stopped attacking Risai and Bit had an open shot at her.  He quickly prepared the attack.

"Hybrid cannon fire!" he yelled.  The two large cannons on the Liger's back fired the golden beams.  They came in contact with the Genosaur.  A huge cloud of smoke was around it.  After the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a pink colored wall surrounding the front of the Genosaurer.  It was an energy shield.  The shield soon faded.  In the cockpit, Risai laughed.

"You think that can stop me, think again!" she said.  She found this amusing.  The Genosaurer charged for the Liger at full force.  The impact knocked the Liger off balance and it fell to the ground.  The Genosaurer just stood over it, roaring in victory.  The Liger wasn't getting up.  Inside the cockpit, Bit was struggling.

"Darn it!" he yelled.  He started to pull on the controls, but the pain in his shoulder soon stopped him.  His hand shot up and gripped his injury.  He continued to try and pull on the control, using his left hand to try and suppress the pain.  "Liger!  We have to get up!" yelled Bit.

"Bit!" said Leon.  He was speaking through the com-link, but without the picture.  "Just jettison the armor!  You'll never get up like that, it's too heavy!" said Leon.

"I can't!  If I do, I'll be an easy target for her!" said Bit.  He continued to struggle.  The others just looked on.

"I don't get it.  Why doesn't Bit just get up?" asked Rick.  He was confused.

"Because he can barely move in that armor.  It's impossible to get up once he's down," said Leon over the com-link.  They all just continued to look on.

"We have to do something, or that's it, we've lost," said Taban.  They thought for a while.  Then Rick smiled.  The cannon on the Lightning Sykes back pivoted and aimed at the Genosaurer.  He fired the gun.  The shots hit the Genosaurer, knocking it off balance.

"Bit, now's your chance!" yelled Rick over the com-link.

"Thanks," said Bit.  "Come on Liger."  He quickly jettisoned the armor and the Liger got up before Risai could do anything.  The Liger sprinted towards the hover cargo.  When they got there, they activated the CAS.

"Let's use the Schneider this time," said Bit.  Liger roared in approval.  Soon enough, it was complete and they headed out again.  The others seemed to be holding their own.

"Alright, let's go Liger!" said Bit.  The Genosaurer turned around to face the Liger.  In the cockpit, Risai laughed to herself.

"So, you decided to come back," said Risai.  "No matter.  I'll destroy you all."  The Genosaurer began to charge towards the Liger.  Liger roared as the two zoids still charged forward.

"All right, now let's do it!" said Bit.  The Liger's blades extended.  "This time you won't be so lucky!" said Bit to Risai.  As they reached each other, the Liger turned to the left, bringing the blade towards the Genosaurer.  Bit smiled.  "Got ya," he said.  At the last second, the Genosaurer jumped up and avoided the blade.  "What?" said Bit.  The Liger stopped where it was.  Bit glanced up, only to see the Genosaurer coming down towards him.  There wasn't much time.  Bit pulled on the controls, turning the Liger, and then ran off to the side.  As he did so, he winced in pain and closed his eyes tightly, but kept both his hands on the controls.  The Liger just made it before the Genosaurer landed.  When the Liger stopped running, it turned towards the Genosaurer.  Once again, the two zoids charged towards each other.

*****

The rest of them just looked on as the two went at it.

"What should we do?" asked Leon.

"Let them battle it out," said Taban, even though he disagreed with the answer.  Rick Star thought for a while, before turning the Lightning Sykes around.  Taban and Leon noticed this.  The Sykes started to run in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" asked Leon.

"I'm gonna go help them out over there.  That black Liger is too fast for them to hit with bullets.  I'll be back later," said Rick.

"But…" started Leon.

"Just let him go," said Taban.

"But we'll be back down to three."

"He was right though.  They've done little to no damage to that Liger.  We'll be fine, and besides, Bit seems to be doing most of the fighting right now," said Taban.  He pushed a few buttons, and then looked above him.  Both the Phoenix and the Raynos were still there.

"Hey Miharu," said Taban.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want you two to keep an eye on the battle over there.  I think Leena's been out of ammo for a while, and Naiomi is most likely out as well.  The two from the Fire Star team are probably in the same predicament.  I'm not sure about brad though," said Taban.  "Rick Star is on his way to help out.  I want you to keep watch over their battle for now and only help if it's necessary."

"Roger that," said Miharu.  Taban closed the com-link and turned his attention back to the battle.

*****

The Liger took another hard hit on the right side.  In the cockpit, Bit was being jostled about violently.  He was panting inside the cockpit.  He wasn't very happy.

"Darn it!" he said.  He just held the controls for a while.  He looked downward, when his eyes went wide at what he saw.  Blood.  There were drops of blood on the floor and a few drops on the console.  He looked to his right hand.  There was a small river of blood trickling down his hand.  Bit just stared at it for a while, not knowing what to think.  During his distraction, the Genosaurer rammed the Liger once again.  Bit was knocked out of his trance.  He slammed hard against the back of his seat.  His left hand shot up defensively to cover his right shoulder.  When he removed it once again, he was surprised at what he saw, and afraid.  There was blood on his hand.  He looked to his shoulder.  His red shirt had a darker spot on his shoulder.  Bit's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.  He was shaken once again.  He then turned his attention back to Risai.  He forgot about his pain and his fear.

"That's it!  We're gonna finish this now!" said Bit as he took the controls and began charging onward once again.

*****

"Darn it!" yelled Leena.  Her Gun Sniper was on the ground.  The Liger had begun its attack on them.  "Hey!  I could use some help over here!"

"We know, we know!" said Brad.  This was getting annoying to all of them.  This battle had been going on for a while, and they had barely done any damage to the black Liger.  The Shadow Fox was running over to where the Gun Sniper had fallen.  The black Liger roared in victory then turned its attention to the rest of them.  It charged for the Shadow Fox.  When the zoids impacted, the Shadow Fox was knocked over.  The Liger roared once more and headed off for the rest of them.  The three left were all crowded together.  The Liger began to charge for them too, but not long after, something rammed into it from the side.  It was the Lightning Sykes.  The black Liger fell to the ground.  The three of them seemed relieved.

"Rick!" said Meiyuu and Mattei.  Naiomi, Brad, and Leena were relieved.  Naiomi brought up a com-link with Rick, who brought one up with the others.  Soon, they were all connected.

"How is the battle doing over there?" she asked.  She seemed a little concerned.

"Well, when I left, the Liger Zero was battling it out with the Genosaurer," said Rick.  Leena's relief disappeared.

"So then, the battle isn't over yet?" asked Leena.

"I'm afraid not," said Rick.

"But then, why did you return?" asked Naiomi.

"I decided that you guys might need some help," said Rick.  He smiled to them.  His smile soon left him as the black Liger rammed into his zoid.  The com-link screen became fuzzy.

"Hey!  Are you alright?" asked Leena.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rick.  His voice still came through.  He looked around him.  "Do any of you have any ammo left?" he asked.

"I do," answered Brad.

"That's it?" asked Rick.

"Yep."

"There's gotta be something we can do," said Rick.  He thought for a while, and then seemed to perk up.  He smiled to himself.  The black Liger began running towards the Sykes.  Just as he got within range, the Sykes quickly jumped away, leaving the Liger still charging forward.  It soon turned and headed back towards them.  The Liger charged for him again, and this time, it made contact.  The Sykes was knocked over.  The Liger stayed there, hovering over him.  Rick just smiled.

"Hey Brad!" he yelled.  Brad seemed to understand.  He took the opportunity to fire at the Liger.  The shots made contact, distracting it.  In this time, the Sykes got up and shot at it as well.  The Liger stumbled and fell over, and in that second, they used it to their advantage and made an all out attack.  All the zoids slashed out at the Liger.  Soon enough, the combat system was frozen.

"Darn it!" yelled Kagai.  He wasn't the type to take failing well.  They all seemed relieved.  There was nothing left for them to do here.  There was only one left.  They all began to head over to where the Genosaurer and the Liger Zero were battling.

************************************************************************************************

That's all for now.  Sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry in general.  This took a whole lot longer than I thought it would.  I've been playing Skies of Arcadia and then for the last few days, I was playing The Legend of Dragoon.  Both are great RPGs.  I rented TLOD and had to return it.  I'm gonna buy it soon, hopefully.  Maybe this weekend.  I'll try to update soon.  I know what happens, so be patient.  Well, pleaz review.

And to those who I spoke out to in the last chapter, I'm sorry if I offended you guys.  I only meant to tell the truth, but thank you for being observant while reading my fic.  I'm not mad, and I hope you guys aren't mad at me.  I'm not a mean person and I would never be mean to anyone on purpose.

Well, that's all for my apologies.

Audi^.^


	12. Scarlet

It's been a while!  I wasn't playing video games this time^.^  *sweatdrops*  Honest…even though I was finding pics and movies from video games.  One of my fave sites is going out of service on the 30th, so I'm getting all the pics I want before they leave.  It's sad really, they were gaming geniuses, like me.  Plus, I think they might have liked anime.  It's so sad and I'm gonna miss them.  Anyway, on a more joyous note, I found my new favorite song^.^  It's "Tooi Kono Machi De" from Card Captor Sakura!  I must thank Dark Angel Himeko.  Her fic was great and it helped me to find my new fave song. 

Anyway, onward.

This fic has a song in it.  Yes, I know the lyrics might not make as much sense for the fic as I'd like, but the song itself goes good.  It's the song Scarlet from Ayashi No Ceres. Enjoy^.^

Disclaimer:  People who actually care about these pathetic disclaimers are strange. *sweatdrops*  I guess I'm one of them.  I don't own zoids. (Why do I always some how prove I'm an idiot?)

************************************************************************************************

(A/N just to tell you, the song starts playing now)

The wind started to pick up dust.  It swirled and flew up.  The Liger Zero Schneider stood as still as could be to one side.  On the other, the Genosaurer stood, facing the Liger Zero.  Both pilots were just sitting there, waiting for the other to attack.  The others stood to the side, just watching.  Leena and her group were coming towards them.  'Please be safe…' thought Leena.

[Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?]

The Genosaurer and the Liger Zero charged at once, and soon rammed into each other.  Both zoids were biting and clawing at each other.  No guns, no blades, just teeth and claws.  Soon enough the zoids broke apart.  The Genosaurer jumped backward and faced the Liger Zero.  The clamps on its feet went down and the tail straitened, expanding the blades on it.  The gun appeared in its mouth.  White light began to gather.  It was a charged particle cannon.  Bit's eyes went wide; he didn't know what to do.  The beam was nearly ready to be fired.  The Liger Zero turned around and started running, swerving everywhere to make sure the beam wouldn't hit, but the Genosaurer followed his every move.

[Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?]

Just as the beam was ready to fire, something happened.  The beam flew over the Liger's head, just missing it.  The Liger stopped and turned around.  Bit looked at what had happened.  The Gun Sniper had thrown itself into the side of the Genosaurer, knocking it off balance.

"Leena…" said Bit.

"Come on Bit!  Hit her now!" yelled Leena.

"Okay!" said Bit.  The Liger extended its blades, both on the side and the ones that frame its face.  The ones on the side soon turned towards the front and began to glow purple.  The Gun Sniper quickly pulled away from the Genosaurer.  The Liger was too close now for Risai to get away and she knew it.  The Liger leapt towards the Genosaurer.

"Seven blade attack!" yelled Bit.  The Liger came in contact with the Genosaurer, ripping one of its legs off and making several large gashes in the armor.  The Genosaurer fell over, and as it hit the ground, the glass of the cockpit broke and Risai came falling out.

[When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion.]

Risai quickly stood up and looked to those who surrounded her.  She was disgusted with all of them.  The cockpits to all of the zoids opened.  The first out was Bit, who walked over to her.  He was only a few feet away.  He wasn't pleased at all.

"Alright, now I wanna know.  Just why do you want to kill us?!" asked Bit.  She just looked away.  Her hand was behind her back.  She grabbed the sword, but didn't pull it out.

"Why should I?" she asked in her normal, cocky tone.  She looked to him.  "You won't live long enough for it to matter," she said as she whipped the sword out from behind her back.  Bit didn't know what to do.  She was about to swing it at him, when a shot rang out.  The next thing Bit knew, the sword was on the ground a few feet away from him.  Risai was holding her wrist with her other hand.  The hand that held the sword was hurt from the sudden force.  Bit looked behind him, only to see Taban and Miharu.  Taban was holding a gun, pointed directly at where he had shot the sword out of Risai's hand.

"Thanks Taban," said Bit.  Risai looked at Taban in disgust.

[I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were]

Bit began walking back to them, his back turned on Risai.  She still had the hatred in her eyes.  She quickly drew her hand to her side and drew out a gun.  She was aiming it right at Bit.  Her eyes narrowed as she took aim.  Her fingers were ready to pull the trigger.

"I'm not done with you yet!" she yelled.  (A/N It makes this easier if you imagine this in a sort of slow motion like way^.^)  The trigger was pulled.  There was a bright light from the gun she had as she fired at him.  Bit stopped, his back still turned.  The light was approaching quickly.  Bit turned around and tried to shield himself.  He put his arms up to cover his face.  The light was so bright that he wasn't able to see what was going on.  He guessed the gun was like a plasma particle gun, made as a handgun.  The bullet raced towards him, but suddenly, the light was blocked out.  The bullet made contact and little drops of red liquid flew outward.  Risai lowered her gun, her eyes were wide with shock and surprise.  Bit moved his arms away from his head.  The light was gone.  His eyes went wide as well.  In front of him, stood Taban, who soon fell to his knees, his hand covering the bullet wound in his chest.  The pair of black sunglasses he wore fell off, revealing two dark blue eyes.  Blood slowly flooded down his hand in a small river.  Soon enough, he fell to the ground.  They all ran over to him.

[But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart]

Risai just put the gun back in the sling at her side.  She looked on, still with shock in her eyes.  The wreck of the Genosaurer was then sucked into the sky.  She looked up to see the whale king high above her.  She looked back to them.  The wind swirled around as a huge platform came down from the whale king and touched the ground.  They all looked to Risai, who just looked downward.  Bit couldn't be sure, but it looked like she was trying not to cry.  She stepped onto the platform and began to be raised into the sky.  She looked at them, but then turned her head quickly away, almost as if she was ashamed as to what she did.  They all just stared on as the platform disappeared into the whale king, and then it flew off.

******

Taban's eyes opened and he quickly sat up, but then put his hand to his head, realizing that that wasn't his best idea.  He laid back down and looked at his surrounding.  He was back at the Toros base.  He seemed to be in the medical room.  He sat up, more slowly this time, and looked to his chest.  There were bandages wrapped nearly all around.  He touched the red spot where the blood was beginning to seep through.  It didn't seem to hurt anymore, but he did feel a little dizzy.  He decided to get up and walk around a little.

At a different end of the base, Bit stood in the bathroom.  He had just finished rewrapping his shoulder up.  He had on a new shirt, because the other had blood on it.  'The last thing I need is to have more people worry about me…' he thought to himself.  He finished up what he was doing and left the bathroom.  He walked down the hall a little, before falling to his knees in pain.  He suddenly felt nauseous.  It soon passed and he got back up.  'What was that?'  He soon dismissed it and kept walking onward.

[Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose]

Taban walked along, leaning against the walls partially.  He soon found himself in the main room, where everyone else was sitting.  Bit was the first to look up and notice him there.

"Taban?" he questioned.  Everyone soon turned to see him walk out of the hall and over to where they were.

"You should still be resting," said Leena.

"I know, but I don't want to," he said.  He walked over to a chair and sat down.  He just stared at the floor.

"Hey Taban," said Bit.  Taban looked to him.  "Thanks for helping me out back there."

"It was nothing, really," he said.  There was silence for a little longer, until Doc broke it.

"I think it's time," he said.  They all looked to him.  "It's time for you two to tell us why you're here.  What kind of connection do you have with Risai?" asked Doc.  Miharu looked to Taban.  They both nodded their heads and then looked to the rest of them.  Taban lowered his head slightly and then spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Risai is my sister."

[So then why are we destined to dream?]

"Are you serious?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, very," said Taban.  He looked to Miharu, who nodded and then turned to them.  She removed the sunglasses, to reveal dark blue eyes.

"Your eyes…they're the same," said Leon.

"Yes," they both said.

"Is there a reason?  Or is this just a coincidence?" asked Bit.

"No, there is a reason," said Taban.

"We don't know just how to say this, but we'll try," said Miharu.

"First off, I guess the easiest way to explain would be to ask you guys a question," said Taban.  "Tell me, just how old would you say we are?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is this?" asked Naiomi.

"Please, just answer it," said Miharu.  "It'll make this a lot easier."

"Okay, I'm guessing…18," said Bit.

"Not even close," said Taban.

"20?" asked Jamie.

"Nope," said Miharu.

"25?" asked Leon.  They both shook their heads.

"We give up," said Bit.

"Would it be too much of a shock if I said we were both around 200 years old?" asked Taban.  All of them facefaulted.

"I guess so," said Miharu.

[Sometimes two dreams can turn into love, but there are also times when they can't]

They all got back up in their seats and continued.

"That's impossible!  You don't look that much older than me," said Bit.

"Maybe we don't look it, but we are," said Taban.

"But…how?" asked Leena.

"It's sort of hard to explain," said Miharu.

"We have all the time in the world.  Give us your best shot," said Doc.

"Alright, it's like this.  Let's start with some history.  Do you remember the war that happened about 180 years ago?" asked Taban.

"No, not really," said Bit.

"Then I'll explain.  It was the time when zoid battles were just starting to be brought up.  It was after the other war, the one that happened 4000 years ago, where the Imperial and Republic armies fought.  It was the beginning of the Zoid Battle Commission.  They had just been ready to announce the on coming of the zoid battles that would be held in official times and places.  It was then that the head of the ZBC was killed, by the first leader of the Backdraft," said Taban.

"The history of the Backdraft goes back that far?" asked Jamie.

"Well, not really.  They were like the Backdraft.  They had the same ideals, but they were called the Dark Blazers.  I know it's strange, but this incident started a huge war.  Miharu, Risai, and I were all soldiers in it.  Miharu and I were 20 and Risai, was 15.  We were hired soldiers, from a special division.  We are, what you might call, those who disobey time.  Many called our kind that," said Taban.

"What do you mean by 'our kind'?" asked Bit.

"There were only a few of us at the time.  We were special soldiers, who only fought, nothing else.  Don't get me wrong, we are humans, it's just that…" said Taban.

"They gave us a drug that made it so that when we reached the age of 21, we wouldn't age.  They only did this to their best soldiers.  The reason was that they didn't know how long the war would last, so they wanted to keep their best fighters alive.  The people we worked for were a police like branch off of the ZBC.  To put it simply, we are time police," said Miharu

"The war lasted for about 100 years.  Many lives were lost, but we managed to all live through it.  Although, not all battles were fought with zoids.  Many took place with guns and swords.  We managed to make it through everything, together…" said Taban.  He remembered back to some of the things they did, the battles they fought, all of them, together.  Miharu looked to him, and noticed his pain.  She then looked to them.

"Please, no more questions for now, it's getting late," she said.

"Alright," said Doc.  They all got up and headed towards the kitchen.

[Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.]

Taban just sat there, remembering back to that horrid time.  Those 100 years were hard and painful, yet they were some of the best times he had ever had.  Voices played in his head, over and over.  He remembered all of them, fighting together against the Dark Blazers.  He thought back.  Risai had just turned 21, the age they had turned 5 years ago.  They all were celebrating, when the tower rocked and swayed.  They were being attacked.  Men swarmed the building, surrounding those who were in the building.  The civilians left quickly.  Not long after, they were the only ones left.  They all stood, back to back, surrounded by men with guns.  Shots were ringing continuously, bullets flying everywhere, and yet, they managed to make it out.  As the men fell to the floor, they all looked to each other.  'We were all too cocky back then…It was when I was separated from them that I learned the real horrors of war…the pain…and the sorrow.'

[Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.]

Back at the Backdraft group base, Risai and her teammates sat alone in a room.

"We could have won you know, but you had to get cocky!" yelled Jaken at Kagai.

"Well, if you hadn't been taken out of the battle so soon we coulda…!"

"Both of you shut it!" yelled Risai.  She sat alone by the window, just looking out it.  She then looked to them.  "I'm sick of your bickering," she said.  She stood up and walked past them and out the door.  She wandered down the hall and to her room.  She stopped and looked into the mirror.  Her hateful expression faded and became sad.  A single tear slid from her eyes, down her face, and fell on the dresser she was leaning over.  This confused her.  "Why…why am I crying?" she asked.  She seemed afraid.  'This would all be over now if that guy Taban hadn't interfered…It's his own fault.  It's what I'm suppose to do…but…'  She then looked up at her reflection.  "Then why do I feel regret?" she asked.  She then fell to her knees, laid her arms on the dresser, placed her head on her arms, and began to cry.

******

(A/N This is the part of the song where there aren't any words.  Just wanted to let you know^.^)

Back at the Toros base, they were all eating dinner.  It had gotten dark out and it was really late.  They all ate in silence, until Leena broke it.

"Why is everyone being so quiet?" she asked.  They all looked to her and she began regretting speaking up.  Miharu looked down.

"I am sorry.  In a way, it's our fault.  We didn't mean to put you all in such a somber mood," she said.

"It's fine," said Doc.  "We are the ones who asked about it."  Leena looked to the door that led to the living room area.

"Do you think he wants anything to eat?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it," said Miharu.  Not long after, they were all done eating.  It had gotten really late now.  Taban and Miharu decided to go to sleep.  Brad did as well.  Leon, Naiomi and Jamie were watching TV.  Leena just wandered the halls.  Doc was looking for Leena.  He eventually found her.

"Leena.  I have a job for you," he said.  She stopped and turned around.

"Okay dad, what is it?" she asked.

"Could you go to the hanger and take note of the damage done to the zoids?  I'd like to know just what has to be done and how much it will cost," he said.

"Sure."  Leena changed direction and headed towards the hanger.  She walked down the stairs and towards the zoids.  She looked over her Gun Sniper.  The one side was the only major area damaged, mainly because it was the side she slammed into the Genosaurer.  The Raynos didn't have much damage except for a few scratches here and there.  The Shadow Fox was basically in the same shape.  Miharu and Taban's zoids were just fine.  She also checked the insides of the cockpits.  They were just fine.  Leena then remembered back to the time after the battle.  The Fire Star team had been very generous to help out with getting all the zoids back to the base.  Afterwards, they left.  The battle was considered a draw, since no one seemed to win.  That was fine by all of them.  Everyone had had enough battles for the day.  The last zoid Leena was able to check was the Liger Zero.  Leena examined the zoid.  There weren't many scratches on the Liger Zero armor, since Bit used the Schneider for the largest portion of the battle.  Leena then climbed up to the already opened cockpit.  She was going to check the controls, but when she looked into it, her eyes went wide with both shock and fear at what she saw.

(A/N this is where the words in the music come back.)

[Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.]

Leena hesitantly reached her hand down into the cockpit and touched the scarlet red drops on the console.  They were still partially wet.  She then looked to the seat in the cockpit.  She touched the red stain on the seat.  It, too, was still wet.  Leena could only stare on as the shock took affect.  She then broke herself out of it and began running towards the door.

[Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.]

Bit was walking down the hallway.  He had just gotten back from changing his bandages again.  As he walked down the hall, he felt a little dizzy, but it passed as soon as it came.  He then was met by Leon, Naiomi and Jamie.

"Hey Bit.  Are you alright?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, why?" asked Bit.

"Well, during dinner, you didn't really eat that much, plus we just got out of a major battle," said Jamie.

"Look, I told you, I'm just fine.  Quit worrying about me already."

"But Bit…" started Leon.

"No buts!  I can take care of myself!" said Bit as he walked past them.

[I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.]

 But just then, he grasped at his shoulder.  The pain he felt was more immense this time.  His knees buckled a little, but he remained standing.  Meanwhile, Leena was still running, making her way through the base, trying to find where Bit was.

Bit stood back up.

"Are you alright Bit?!" asked Jamie.  He seemed worried.

"I'm fine, it just hurt a little, that's all," he said, but not even before taking two steps, he pressed his hand to his forehead.  He had a painful headache.

"Bit, what's wrong?" asked Naiomi.  Bit didn't answer, he just stood there, his hand against his forehead and the other was pushing against a wall.  Bit was trying to keep himself standing.

[But that me from long ago…]

His vision became very fuzzy and it seemed as though the world was ripping in two.  Everything was blurry and he began to once again feel that nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He also suddenly felt very drowsy.  He fell to his knees, one hand holding him up on the floor and the other still on this forehead.  He was breathing hard.

"Bit!" said Leon.  They were all standing near him.

[…now sleeps inside…]

Bit's vision then went black and he collapsed on the floor.  Leena stopped running.  She hadn't found them yet, but somehow, she knew something was wrong.  Tears were rolling down her face.  In his room, Taban awoke and looked towards the door.  He didn't like what he was feeling.  "Something's not right," he said to himself.  Jamie, Leon and Naiomi were the only ones there to help Bit, but they didn't know what to do.  What could they do?  Leena then arrived where they were standing around the fallen Bit.  Leena turned to the area of her dad's room.

"Dad!  We need help!" she yelled.

[…my heart.]

************************************************************************************************ 

Well, what do you think?  I know it might have been a little confusing, but the lyrics that describe what's happening come before what's written.  Did that make any sense at all?  Oh well.  I used this song because I sort of wanted to show the pain that they are all feeling right now, basically focusing on Taban and Risai and the pain they feel.  The song in this chapter is for them.  I know I might have messed this chapter up, but I like it, so there and don't worry.  Bit doesn't die.  I might be putting up a few songfics soon, on account that I just got a new CD and a lot of the songs work really well for Bit and Leena.  Wish me luck^.^

Audi^.^


	13. Secrets Unfold

Gee, um…I can't really think of anything to say right now.  Nothing sucks in life and nothing is just wonderful right now either.  I am a little scared though.  If you live in Minnesota, then maybe you know.  My school, Orono, is having problems.  Our teachers have been working without a contract and the union decided that they would only be allowed in the building from 7:30am to 3:30pm.  This gives them no time at all for prep hour, where they get their stuff ready.  No one can come in and make up tests anymore or anything.  Fortunately, they won their "Work for Rule" but I learned that it ain't over.  Their gonna vote on the new contract and if one group disagrees with the other, it could lead to strike.  I'm a little scared right now.  I like summer and I don't wanna go to school during it.  

Well anyway, if you read this thank you and if you didn't then I curse you for not caring. (Not literally).

Declaimer: don't own zoids, duh.

************************************************************************************************

"This doesn't look good," said Doc.  They all stood around in the medical vicinity of the Toros base.  Bit was laying on a bed that was sort of high up and in the middle of the room.  There were machines all over the room.  Doc was looking at Bit as he was lying there, unconscious.  Everyone was sitting in the room, wanting to know what was going on.

"What is it Doc?" asked Jamie.

"That's just the thing.  I can't figure it out.  He looks just fine," said Doc.  He looked to all of them.  "Maybe all of you should just go to bed.  Perhaps Bit will wake up in the morning."

"Alright," they all answered.  Brad, Taban, and Miharu all left and Leena left after them, but stayed outside the door.  She knew that something was really wrong.  Leon, Naiomi, and Jamie stayed in the room with Doc.

"I just don't get it," said Doc.  He walked around Bit and then noticed something.  There was a dark spot on Bit's shoulder.  "What's that?" asked Doc.  Leon, Jamie and Naiomi looked worried.  The secret they were protecting was about to end.  Doc touched the spot and then looked at his hand.  It was slightly red.  "What is this?" he asked, a little surprised.  He quickly unzipped part of Bit's jacket shirt and found the bandages wrapped around his shoulder and the blood leaking through.  He immediately looked to Naiomi, Jamie, and Leon.  They were all tensed and seemed nervous.

"I want an explanation," said Doc sternly.

"W-why do you think we'd know something?" asked Leon.

"Because you three seem to have been spending a lot of time around Bit lately," said Doc.

"That has nothing to do with it," said Naiomi.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because we're sworn to secrecy," blurted Jamie.  Doc eyed him.

"JAMIE!!" yelled Leon and Naiomi.  Jamie quickly put his hands over his mouth.

"So, you do know something," said Doc.  "You need to tell me."

"But we can't," said Jamie.

"Look, Bit's life could depend on this.  I can't help him if I don't know what happened," said Doc.  There was a brief moment of silence.

"Fine, I'll tell you," said Naiomi.  She then shot a glance at Jamie and Leon.  "But I'm not doing this alone.  Either none of us break the promise, or we all do."  They nodded their heads in agreement.  "Alright, I guess I should begin at the beginning," said Naiomi.  "This started the day that Bit went into town and I brought him back.  You see, I didn't really find him in town and the car wasn't stolen," said Naiomi.  "Instead, I found Bit walking in the desert, holding his right shoulder.  I offered him a ride back to the base, but he insisted that I take him into town instead."

"So what really happened to Bit?" asked Doc.

"He was shot," said Naiomi.  "He was attacked by desert bandits.  He was nearly killed, but the bullet they shot at him hit his shoulder and passed right through.  Because they didn't kill him, the bandits blew up his car so that Bit would die in the desert, but I found him.  I took him to the hospital and his shoulder was only bandaged, on account that Bit refused to stay overnight," said Naiomi.

"If I may ask, just how did the two of you find out about this?" asked Doc.  He was looking at Leon and Jamie.

"Eavesdropping," said Jamie.

"Jamie let it slip out," said Leon.  Jamie gave an annoyed glance at Leon.  Doc sweatdropped, but his expression quickly became worried.

"Don't tell me Bit's been like this since then!" he said shocked.

"I'm afraid so," said Leon.

"You know, when he first got the injury, it wasn't this bad," said Naiomi.

"Then why is it like this now?" asked Doc.  It suddenly hit him.  "You three knew about this injury and you let him battle?"  The three of them stood there.

"He said he'd be alright," said Jamie.

"And you believed him?!" said Doc.  "Bit loves to battle and would go even if every bone in his body was broken."

"We tried to stop him.  We knew the strain would be hard on him and I guess that's why his injury opened up so wide and didn't heal," said Leon.

"But I don't get it," said Naiomi.  "Why would he collapse like that?  It can't just be because of the strain on his shoulder and the pain he felt, can it?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," said Doc.  He went back to check the machines that were monitoring Bit's condition.  "I honestly can't say what's causing it."  He turned to look to them.  "You should all get some sleep.  It's late now," said Doc.  They all nodded.  Leon and Jamie left and Doc walked off to his room.  Naiomi stood there.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

Naiomi quickly turned around to see Leena standing behind her.  "About the dreams, Bit, everything.  You knew they were real all along," said Leena.

"Look, I didn't wanna worry you," said Naiomi.

"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that.  You had the nerve to tell me they were just dreams, but they were real all along.  What happened in the desert and everything after that.  Those times I wasn't able to save Bit, you were looking out for him all along."

"Look Leena, I'm sorry, but I swore to Bit I wouldn't say a thing about what happened," said Naiomi.

"Well, I know now," said Leena.  She walked past Naiomi.  "I'm going to bed now."  And with that, Leena walked off to her room.  'Things have gone from bad to worse,' thought Naiomi.

******

Bit was laying on the hard table like thing in the middle of the medical room.  The only sounds that were audible were the gentle hum of the machinery as they continued to monitor Bit's condition.  The clock to the side read 4:50am.  Bit's breathing was normal, as if he was asleep.  His expression was emotionless as he lay there.  He then groaned and tightly shut his eyes.  His body was trembling.  He soon relaxed his face, but he began to breath very quickly, gasping for air.  The machine monitoring his pulse began to beep loudly, giving warning that something was wrong.  The medical vicinity was close to some of the rooms.  Doc heard the beeping and quickly got up and ran to the room.  The second he got there, everyone else seemed to arrive as well.

"Bit!" yelled Leena.  She was the first over to him.  He was breathing hard and gasping for air.  "Dad!  What's wrong with him?!" asked Leena.  She was worried.  Doc was looking at the machines.

"I don't know!" he yelled.  He was also panicking.  The machine that was showing his pulse went wild.  It jumped around a lot.

"We have to do something!" said Jamie.  They were all doing the best they could to try and figure out what's wrong.  All the machines were going crazy.  Doc examined one machine while Jamie was looking at another.

"I don't get it!  What could be wrong?!" said Doc.  Bit's condition was getting worse by the second.  Doc continued to look at the machines.  Leena stayed by Bit, wishing that there was something she could do for him.  They were all getting frustrated.

"Doc, isn't there anything we can do?!" asked Brad.

"I wish there was, but I still can't figure out what's wrong with him!" said Doc.

"The pressure in his body is skyrocketing!" said Jamie.  "I don't think we can do anything!  His pulse is going to fast!"  Bit was breathing hard and fast.  His breaths were in short, quick motions.  Doc looked over a few papers that had come out of one of the machines.  He examined the results and his eyes went wide.

"It can't be…" he said.

"What is it Doc?" asked Jamie.

"It's poison," said Doc.

"Poison?!" they all said together.  Bit took one large breath and then fell silent.  Leena looked back to him and then the monitor.  The pulse line was flat.  Tears fell from her eyes.

"No…Bit…NO!" she yelled.

******

Leena sat up quickly in her bed.  A cold sweat covered her face.  She immediately looked to her clock.  3:45am.  'Only about an hour,' she thought to herself.  She quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could.  She ran out into the medical room, running past the living room as well, where Naiomi was sitting.  She saw Leena run down the hall and got up to follow.  Leena got to the medical room and her dad was still there.

"Dad!" said Leena.  He looked to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Bit needs to go to the hospital now!" she said.

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain.  All I know is that Bit needs to see a doctor now!" she yelled.

"You should listen to her," said Naiomi.  Leena looked towards her as Naiomi walked up next to Leena.  "If Leena says Bit needs a doctor, then he needs a doctor," she said.

"Even if we did call for an ambulance to come and get him, it would take a good 40 minutes for them to get here, and then they'd have to travel back as well," said Doc.

"No, we can't wait that long!" said Leena.

"Then we can take him," said Naiomi.  Leena looked at her.  "The closest hospital from here is Eastwood hospital.  If we take the jeep and go at full speed, we should be able to make it."

"Are you sure you don't wanna wait until tomorrow?" asked Doc.

"Definitely," said Leena.

"Alright, good luck," said Doc.  Leena and Naiomi walked over to the table where Bit was laying.  They carefully took him off of the table.  They put one of his arms around each of their shoulders and carefully walked with him.  They eventually reached the hanger.  Leena looked around until she saw the jeep.

"Naiomi, take Bit to the jeep.  I'll be there in a second," said Leena.  She carefully unhooked his arm from her shoulders and she ran over to the Liger Zero.

"Hey Liger, thanks for looking after Bit during the battle.  And don't worry, we wont let anything happen to him," said Leena quickly.  Liger gave a small roar, which Leena interpreted as a thank you and good luck.  Leena quickly ran over to the jeep and jumped in.  Naiomi was at the wheel.  Leena jumped in back where Bit was.  She sat down and lifted his head onto her lap.

"Hang on," said Naiomi.  The hanger door opened and the second it did, Naiomi floored the accelerator.  The car took off very quickly.

"So tell me, how long do we have?" asked Naiomi.  She had to shout so her voice could be heard over the engine.

"We have about an hour left," shouted Leena.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, it's 4:00 right now, so in 50 minutes, Bit will start to suffer and gasp for air and at 5:00, he'll die," said Leena.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Yes. It's poison."

"But how?  No one could have poisoned him without us knowing."

"I know it's strange, but that's what it is.  How long will it take to get there?"

"About 20 minutes from now.  This is the same hospital I took Bit to the first time."

"I hope everything will work out."

"Me too Leena, me too."  The ride was quiet for a while.  Leena just looked at Bit and stroked his hair gently.

"Hang on Bit, we're almost there," she whispered.

"Hey, Leena?" asked Naiomi.

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but I gotta know something."

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on Bit, or something?"  Leena began to blush slightly.  She could feel herself become hot.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Well, I always thought you hated him, you know?  And now, you seem to want to save him.  So I gotta know, do you?"

"Well, I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?!"

"Um…"

"It's not that hard to say!"

"Yes, alright?!  I like him, okay?" said Leena.  Naiomi just smiled.

"That's what I thought," she said.

"What about you?" asked Leena.

"What about me?"

"Do you like Brad?" asked Leena.  Naiomi suddenly straitened up and began to blush.  "I knew it, you do like him," said Leena.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, so it's okay for you to ask me, but not for me to ask you?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever.  It's not like it's a secret.  You two don't do a good job of hiding it at all," said Leena.

"Look, let's forget about it.  We're almost there," said Naiomi.  They could see the city now and it was huge.  They were soon in and they drove right up to the hospital.  Once again, they both helped to carry Bit.  They went as quickly as they could.  They were soon at the receptionist's desk.  The waiting room was empty.  It was late, and no one was there.  They ran right up to the desk.  The lady looked about 30 or so and had short, brown hair that was in a ponytail.  She wore a white doctors outfit like the rest of the people who worked there.  She noticed them come in and quickly looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Please, we need to see a doctor, right away!" said Leena.

"What may be the problem?" asked the receptionist.

"Look, we need to see a doctor.  He needs help, please!" said Leena.  The lady looked at Bit and then the two of them.

"He looks familiar, and so do the two of you," said the receptionist.  It then hit her.  "Is he Bit Cloud of the Blitz team?"

"Yes," said Naiomi.

"And you're Leena Toros and Naiomi Fluegel.  I've seen you on TV before.  I'll see what I can do."  At that point, a doctor came walking into the waiting room and saw Naiomi.  He walked over to them.

"Excuse me for asking, but weren't you here just a few days ago?" he asked.  She looked to him.

"Yeah, I was.  We need your help and fast," she said.  The doctor looked at Bit and then at Leena and Naiomi.

"Alright, follow me," he said.  He had them lay Bit down on one of the stretchers with wheels.  They wheeled him down the hallway.  "What's the problem this time?" he asked.

"He's been poisoned and we don't know what to do about it," said Leena.

"Poisoned?"

"Yes," said Naiomi.  "We don't know what kind though."

"We'll get everything set up as soon as we can," said the Doctor.  They arrived at a room and carefully placed Bit on one of the beds.  "So, explain to me what it is we need to do," said the Doctor.

"First off, he needs the cure for this poison, and I think it'd be a good idea to do something about his shoulder," said Naiomi.

"So, it didn't heal like he said it would.  We knew this would happen.  Zoid battling puts a lot of strain on injuries to the body.  That's why we wanted him to stay here."  The doctor paused.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Leena.

"First, we'll test for the poison.  We can't do anything if we don't know what antidote to give him.  Then, we'll stitch up his shoulder.  I think it'd be best if he stayed here for about a week."

"Alright," said Naiomi.  The doctor hooked up a few machines to Bit and then took out a needle.  He took a small sample of Bit's blood and hurried off to the lab to test it.  Leena looked up at the clock.  4:35.  'We only have 25 minutes,' thought Leena.  "How long does a blood test take?" asked Leena.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not long," said Naiomi.  She, too, was worried.  10 minutes had passed and then 5 more.  The doctor then came into the room.  He looked to Leena and Naiomi.

"So?" asked Naiomi.

"Well, you were right.  He was poisoned.  It's a very strong poison that slowly kills you.  We're preparing the antidote right now."

"So, how long will it take?" asked Leena.

"It shouldn't be long.  After we give him the antidote, we're going to put the stitches in his arm.  Like I said though, I'd like to keep him here for about a week or so before I allow him to go home.  If he goes back, he'll just be in more zoid battles and he'll never get better.  That and it might take more than one dose of the medicine.  It all just depends on the person really."  Leena smiled at the thought that Bit was going to be all right, but the sudden beeping of the machines caught her attention.  She looked over to Bit, who had begun to breath hard and quick.  The doctor quickly ran over to the machine.  "This is bad.  His pulse is going too fast and the pressure in his body is rising," said the doctor.

"He needs the antidote!" said Leena.

"Right.  We need the antidote now.  Hurry and bring it!" he yelled out the door.  A few minutes had passed and then a man quickly ran in, carrying a needle.  The doctor quickly injected it into Bit.  Only a few seconds later, he began to breath normally again and the pressure had dropped.  'Thank God,' thought Leena.  The doctor looked relieved.  He then turned to them.

"The worst is over," he said with a smile on his face.  "But, if I may ask.  How did you know?  About the poison?"

"I, uh…know some stuff about medical treatments and uh…diseases and poisons and stuff…" said Leena.  "Look, it's hard to explain, okay?"

"That's fine," he said as he walked towards the door.  "Oh, and if you want to, the two of you can spend the night here.  We have guest rooms prepared for things like this."

"Alright, thanks," said Naiomi.  Her and Leena walked down the hallway towards the guestrooms.  They went in and not long after, they both fell asleep.

******

"It feels great to be able to get out of here!" said Bit Cloud happily.  "Five days in a hospital is enough for me."  He was walking down the hall, talking to no one in particular.  The hall seemed to be deserted anyway.  No one was walking it but him.  The white halls brought a sense of comfort and safety, but nothing is as it seems.  As he turned the corner, he got a glimpse of someone wearing a black cloak.  They were walking towards him and at the same time, reaching towards their waist.

Leena was walking out of a room and down a hall.  She was looking for Bit.

"That Bit.  The second he hears he can go home he just gets up and goes and leaves me here.  Where is he anyway?  He said he'd wait," she said to no one in particular.  She was turning a corner, as she caught a glimpse of blonde hair.  She smiled, but it quickly faded.  There was someone in a black cloak standing in front of Bit.  His back was turned to Leena.

"Bit?" she asked.  His head turned to see her, his expression was one of sorrow and of fear.

"Sorry Leena," said Bit as a loud sound rang through the hall.  Bit was sent backwards and then fell to the ground.  The cloaked person was holding a gun, now smoking from the shot.  Bit lay silent on the floor of the hall as the cloaked person put the gun back and turned away from Leena, who was on the ground, crying.  The figure turned their head towards her.

"I'm sorry," they said.  Leena looked on as the person walked off.  Her voice was so familiar, and yet so foreign.  Risai had just said she was sorry, for what she had wanted to do for so long.

*****

Leena sat up quickly in bed.  She must have let out a small scream, because Naiomi also awoke.

"What is it?" she asked.  By the look on Leena's face, she knew now what it was.  "Another dream, huh?"

"Yeah."

"How long do we have?"

"Five days."

"Then there's no point worrying about it now.  We should get back to sleep and call the others tomorrow."

"You're right," said Leena, as she lied back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

************************************************************************************************

My longest chapter yet!  I'm so happy.  This fic is actually far from over.  I gotta reveal some more stuff.  Hope you like it.  See ya, or as I say it, Audi^.^


	14. Good News, Bad News

Hi!  I finally decided to write another chapter.  Yay me!  I'm happy all of you like this and I decided that I won't write another one until I finish one of the ones I've already started.  I was playing for Memorial Day.  It was too hot though and our band uniforms are so heavy and thick, we all wanted to jump in the lake.  It was fun!  (We didn't jump in the lake…)  Anyway, onward!

I have finally noticed that italicized words don't appear on fanfiction, so I went through every chapter and fixed that.  Thinking will now be represented with '' these.

Disclamer:  I hate these.  I don't own zoids, so you can't sue me!

Well B/L fans, the chapter you've been waiting for has finally come!

************************************************************************************************

Leena awoke the next day to the sweet smell of flowers.  The window in the guest room had been opened by someone.  She looked around the room, but didn't see Naiomi anywhere.  Leena sat up and rubbed her head slightly.

"I see you're awake."

Leena looked towards the door.  Naiomi was standing in the doorway.  She smiled and walked over to Leena and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What time is it?" asked Leena.

"10 o'clock," responded Naiomi.

"It's already 10?"

"Don't worry.  I didn't want to wake you or anything, so I let you sleep.  And I already called up everyone and they're on their way.  They'll be here soon."

"Alright."  Leena stood up and began walking to the door.  "And what about Bit?  Has he woken up yet?"  Naiomi just shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh well.  He'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it."  They both walked out of the room and headed down the hall.  As they approached the entrance, the main doors opened and in came Doc and everyone else.  They all ran up to Naiomi and Leena.

"Hi dad," said Leena.

"Hi," responded Doc.

"So, what was wrong with Bit?" asked Leon.

"Well, you already knew about his shoulder injury, but the reason he collapsed was because of poison," said Naiomi.

"So Leena, you were right," said Doc.

"Yep," said Leena.

"So, is Bit awake yet?" asked Jamie.  Both Leena and Naiomi just shook their heads.  The whole team just looked downward.

"He'll wake up soon," said Leena.

"Yeah," said Naiomi.

"Well then, why don't we all go get a bite to eat?  I know there's a café in this hospital somewhere," said Doc.

"Well, that sounds good to me," said Brad.

"Come on Leena," said Naiomi as they all started walking towards the café.

"No, you guys go ahead.  I'm gonna wait here for a while."

"Suit yourself."  And with that, they left the area.  Leena walked over to a chair and sat down in the hallway.  She didn't want to eat anything, so she decided to wait for the doctor to come back from wherever he was.  Just then, the doors to the hospital opened and in rushed two people, pulling a stretcher behind them.  They rolled the stretcher through the door and up to the front desk.  There was a blonde haired girl with green eyes and a young boy with red hair and brown eyes.  They looked panicked.  The girl ran up to the front desk.

"Please, help us!" she pleaded.  The boy stood behind her.

"What is it?" asked the receptionist.  She looked to the person on the stretcher.  "I'll get right on it," she said.  She began to type on her computer.  Leena stood up and walked over to them.  The blonde haired girl was stroking the younger boys hair.

"Hi," said Leena calmly.  They both turned to her, eyes widened.

"Don't we know you from somewhere?" asked the girl.  Leena stopped and studied their faces.

"Yeah, I know you two.  You're from the Fire Star team.  It's me, Leena Toros."

"I knew you looked familiar," said the little boy.

"What are you two doing here?"  They both looked down.

"It'll only be a little longer!" yelled the receptionist.

"Please, hurry!" yelled the blonde haired girl back to her.

"So, let me see here, it's Meiyuu and Mattei, right?" asked Leena.

"Yeah," answered Meiyuu.

"You never answered my question," said Leena.  A small moan was heard.  Leena then turned her attention to the person on the stretcher.  It was a young man with red hair.  His face expression showed pain.  Leena knew who he was.  She looked him over.  Glass shards were all over his body, piecing his flesh.  She looked back to Meiyuu and Mattei.

"What happened to him?  That is Rick, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," said Meiyuu.

"Well, what happened?  Who did this?"

"The Strikers team."

"You fought them?"

"Yeah, and it was an official battle as well.  They attacked us at full force, but they used different zoids than before.  Rick was the last one standing.  They shot him down, but shattered the glass of the cockpit as well.  The glass flew against him hard enough that he began to bleed.  He was unconscious from the hit to his head and we knew we had to get him to a hospital, so we brought him here ourselves."

"Why do you think they would want to hurt you guys?"

"Because of us helping you guys out during the battle.  The one, um…Risai, I think, was going to finish off Bit in our battle, but Rick stopped her and gave Bit time to get up and leave.  I think that's why they did this to him," said Meiyuu.  She held Mattei against her.  Leena looked to him.

"You're Rick's brother, aren't you?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah," he said.  He didn't look that young, but he was acting it.  He seemed scared.

"Why are you here Leena?" asked Meiyuu.

"Well, I'm here visiting Bit.  He has a shoulder injury and they just got done last night treating his poison."

"Poison?"

"Yeah.  We don't know how or why, but he was poisoned."

"How strange…"

"I know."  Just then, a doctor came running down the hall.  It was the same doctor who was taking care of Bit.

"Are you the ones who just came in?  Mattei Star and Meiyuu Kain?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, we are," said Meiyuu.  The doctor took one look at Rick and quickly turned back to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was during a zoid battle.  The cockpit glass shattered and the pieces hit him."

"Alright.  We'll do what we can for him," said the Doctor.  He grabbed the stretcher and wheeled it away.  Mattei looked to Meiyuu.

"Mei-chan, I'm hungry," he said.

"I know."

"There's a café down that hall," said Leena.

"Thanks.  Will you be joining us?"

"No.  I'm gonna wait around here a little longer."

"Alright."  She looked to Mattei.

"Come on Tei-kun, let's go."  They both walked down the hall and towards the café.  Leena walked back to her chair and sat down again.  Soon enough, the doctor walked down the hall and towards Leena.

"Hello Leena," he said.  Leena just looked up to him.  "I was actually on my way to see you when I was met with that emergency."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that Bit is awake and you can see him if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  Leena quickly got up and headed towards Bit's room.  The door was open.  Leena looked in to see Bit sitting up in bed, staring out the window.

"Bit?" said Leena.  Bit turned his attention to the door and saw Leena.  He smiled to her.

"Hi," he said.  Leena quickly ran over to him and hugged him.  This surprised Bit.  He then smiled and returned the hug.  "Sorry to worry you," he said.

"It's alright.  I'm just happy you're okay.  I was so afraid that you were going to die and that I'd never get to see you again," said Leena.

"I was afraid too," said Bit.  They both stayed there for a while.  "Hey Leena?"

"What?"

"When I collapsed last night, I thought I was going to die.  And all I could think about was that I might never see you again.  I was afraid that I would never get the chance to tell you that…that I…I…"

"What?"

"That I…love you," he said.  Leena seemed surprised.

"You…you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I love you too."  They both smiled at each other and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss.  Bit broke it.

"I've been waiting so long to tell you that," he said.

"Me too," said Leena.  They both just stayed there for a while, but their happiness was soon ruined by a siren going off in the halls.  They looked towards the door, only to see a medical team rushing towards a room.  Leena then noticed who followed.  It was Meiyuu and Mattei.

"I'll be right back," said Leena to Bit as she ran out the door.  "What's going on?" she asked as she found Meiyuu and Mattei.

"It's…it's Rick," she said, panting.

"What's wrong?"

"They say…he lost a lot of blood from all the cuts and as they were taking the glass out, he lost even more and now his…his heart has stopped."  Leena was in shock.  "We have to get there now.  Sorry, but we have to go."  And with that, they ran off towards the room.  Leena returned to Bit.

"Who was that?" he asked.  He could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"The two members of the Fire Star team," she said.

"Why are they here?"

"It's…it's Rick Star.  He was injured during a battle with the Strikers team.  They brought him here and just now, as they were doing the procedure, his heart stopped."

"What?"

"I guess the Strikers team wanted revenge on them for helping us during the battle."  Bit then swung his legs over the bed and stood up.  He was still wearing his blue pants from before.  "Bit, what are you doing?"

"I'm fine.  My legs weren't injured at all.  I wanna see what's happening."

"So do I."  They both walked out of the room and headed towards the room Leena had seen Meiyuu and Mattei run into.  They both stood by the door.  In the room, the sound of a flat line could be heard.  Leena saw Meiyuu and Mattei standing in the corner of the room.  Meiyuu was holding onto Mattei, and both of them seemed afraid.  The doctors were doing all they could.  One was getting a difibulator ready. (A/N:  Oh gall…uh…it's the machine they use that sends an electrical shock through a person's heart.  I doubt that's how you spell it, but I'd like to see you try!  So if you're laughing at me, then, uh…I'll laugh with you^.^)  They were applying the electrical shocks to his body, but nothing seemed to be working.  They tried a few more times, then finally got a heartbeat back.  Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.  Mattei let go of Meiyuu and then noticed Leena and Bit standing in the doorway.  Meiyuu soon looked over to them as well.  They both walked over to Leena and Bit.

"It's good that you're alright Bit," said Meiyuu.

"Thanks."  Bit smiled at them and then looked to Rick.  "What happened?"

"We were in a battle with the Strikers team."

"I know, but why'd you accept it?"

"Well, we thought we could beat them.  They weren't using the same zoids, so we thought that it'd be easier this time, but we were wrong.  They took me and Tei down easily, and then went after Rick.  It was the girl, Risai, that went after him.  She was merciless and would have killed him if the judge hadn't declared the battle over.  She shattered the cockpit glass and the fragments were blown back into the cockpit by the force of the blow, and that's where Rick was, of course.  Right after the battle, we took him here.  It's a good thing too.  I hope he'll be okay," said Meiyuu as she looked over at the doctors who were still working on Rick.

"You love him don't you?" asked Leena in more of a statement than in a question.  Meiyuu quickly turned back to them, her face covered in a red blush.  Mattei just smiled at her.

"Wha…what makes you say that?"

"The way you look at him and the way you just reacted."

"Hehe, they can tell too Mei-chan, see?" said Mattei.

"Be quiet!" said Meiyuu to him, which just made them all snicker a little.  She then calmed down and looked at Leena.  "Yes, I do," she said.

"Does he know?" asked Bit.

"No, I don't think so.  He often treats me more like a little sister than a girlfriend, so I don't know how he feels about me."

"You should tell him.  What harm could it cause?" asked Leena.

"I guess…you're right," she said.  They were all quiet for a while, until a yelp from down the hall could be heard.

"Where'd Bit go?!  They said this was his room!" yelled a frantic Jamie.  He and the rest of them had come to visit Bit, but came to the room only to find that no one was there.

"I guess we better get going," said Bit.

"Yeah, you're right," said Leena.  They waved goodbye to Meiyuu and Mattei and walked out the door.  Brad was the first to notice.

"There they are," he said, as he pointed at Bit and Leena.  They all ran up to them.

"Bit, why are you out of bed?" asked Jamie.

"We were just visiting some friends," answered Bit.

"Really?  You have friends?" asked Brad in a teasing way.  Bit glared at him.

"Cut it out!" yelled Bit.  They all just laughed.

"Who were you visiting?" asked Doc.

"The Fire Star team," answered Leena.

"They're here?"

"Well, yeah."

"Did something happen to them?" asked Leon.

"Well, Rick Star was injured during a battle with the Strikers Team," said Bit.

"Them again?"

"Yeah," said Leena.

"Well Bit, we're glad you're alright," said Doc.

"Thanks," said Bit.  He then put his arm around Leena's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  She then leaned against him and he laid his head on hers.  Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Naiomi, who just smiled

"Well, looks like you two are finally together," she said happily.  Both Bit and Leena just smiled to her.  They broke their embrace and walked back to Bit's hospital room.  Once there, Bit looked to all of them and then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Taban and Miharu?" he asked.

"Yeah, weren't they with you earlier?" asked Leena.

"I thought they were," said Jamie.  Everyone wondered where they could have gone.

******

Outside, it was gray and cloudy.  Not a ray of sun was able to pierce the thick blanket of clouds.  Two zoids were out, one was flying and the other was running.  They're movements were graceful.

"Why are we out here?" asked Miharu.  "Are we really going to do this on our own?"

"I don't know.  I guess we'll have to try.  They were recently out of a battle and they only used their weaker zoids.  It should be easy," responded Taban.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're up to it, I mean, she is your sister."

"It doesn't matter.  Our assignment is…"  He was cut off by a huge explosion that was almost right in front of him.  Once the light was gone, the silhouette of three zoids could be seen through the smoke, but they weren't the ones expected.  The one flying was the Neo Breaker and the other was a jet black Liger.  But the last one was not what they had thought it would be.  It was a strange zoid that looked like a cross between a Rev Raptor and a Gun Sniper.

"Well, that's Kagai and Jaken, but I don't think that's Risai," said Miharu.

"What is that thing?" asked Taban.

"It's called the Rector," said a dark and male voice.  A com-link appeared on their screens.

"You definitely aren't Risai," said Taban.

"You're right, I'm not."

"Then where is she?"

"Back at the base resting.  It seems that the battle earlier this morning exhausted her."

"Who are you?" asked Miharu.

"That's none of your concern.  All you should be concerned about is that this zoid is an ultimate X and it will be your end."  The Rector lunged at the zoids at full speed, followed by the Neo Breaker and the black Liger.

************************************************************************************************ 

To be completely honest, that last part was a spur of the moment idea.  I was gonna make it be Risai, but then remembered that that wouldn't work out with my other idea for later on, so I had to change it.  Don't worry, things won't get too much more complicated and this fic is, at the most, halfway done.  I don't know how many chapters are left, but I'll tell ya once I know.  I hope you guys still like this and to those who begged for Bit and Leena:  There, are ya happy now?

Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, cause I didn't get the time to edit this and check it. 

Well, that was fun and I'll write more later!  Until then, Audi^.^


	15. Dream Mysteries And The Awoken

I wanted to write another chapter!  This is fun, plus, I don't know if you guys noticed that I put up the real 14th chapter, called Good News, Bad News.  If you didn't read it, then don't read this yet, or else you'll be confused!  Anyway, onward!

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids. (Disclaimers are over rated, just like being called evil…never mind…it's from a school conversation)

************************************************************************************************

It had been two days since Bit had woken up in the hospital.  He said he was better, but if he went too long without a shot of the poison antidote, the nauseous feeling would come back, so it was decided that he would stay the full five days in the hospital.  The Blitz team spent most of their time in the hospital, because the doctors had let them all remain in the guest rooms while Bit remained in the hospital.  The Fire Star team also stayed in the hospital and the two teams spent most of their time hanging out together, talking about how they all first met each other and everything.  They also played games often when they had nothing better to do.  Mattei and Jamie only had a two-year difference between ages, so they spent most of their time playing cards and different board games together.  Doc had gotten some more zoid models and spent his time playing with them.  Brad spent time talking with Leon about who knows what.  Naiomi and Leena spent most of their time with Meiyuu, talking about their pasts and everything.  Bit just talked to whoever he could, but spent most of his time resting because of the antidote, which makes people drowsy.  Rick Star still hadn't woken up yet, and when she wasn't talking to Leena or Naiomi, Meiyuu spent most of her time by his bedside.

******

The morning of the third day rolled around and they all decided to go out for breakfast, leaving only Bit and Rick, who still hadn't woken up yet, there.  Of course, Leena brought back some food for Bit without anyone knowing.  Leena then noticed Meiyuu walking down the hall.  She quickly ran up to her.

"What is it Mei?" she asked.  "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Rick."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon," comforted Leena.

"Yeah," Meiyuu said as she sadly walked down the hall.  She walked into the room, only to find that Rick still hadn't awoken yet.  The only sound in the room was the gentle beeping and humming of all the different machines in the room.  She sadly looked down and walked over to the side of his bed.  She kneeled down and rested her head down on the side of the bed.

"Please wake up," she said.  "You've been asleep for about 3 days now.  I'm afraid.  What if you…you never wake up?"  She began to cry.  "Please just wake up.  I don't want to live without you, so please wake up…I…love you," she said.

"And I you," came a quiet whisper.  She seemed shocked and then looked up at Rick, who didn't seem awake at all.

"What?" asked Meiyuu.  She was confused.

"And I you."  It came again, but this time, Rick opened his eyes and sat up.  He just smiled at her.  "Hi," he said, as he plastered an idiotic smile on his face.  Meiyuu's eyes went wide and then she quickly sprang up and hugged him.  He returned the hug.  She was still crying.

"I was so afraid.  I was afraid that you were going to…"

"Hey, I'm alright," said Rick comfortingly.  He was stroking her hair lightly.  She then pulled away from him and he wiped away her tears.  

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said.  They got closer and their faces were only about an inch away, when Mattei came passing by the door and noticed that Rick was up.  He became overwhelmed with excitement and ran in the room.

"Rick, you're awake!" he yelled.  They quickly moved away from each other. Mattei came running towards and Rick hugged him.

"Hey bro, how are ya?" asked Rick.

"Fine, but we missed you," said Mattei.  "And you two don't have to be embarrassed.  I know you two like each other.  I don't know why it took you two so long to find out," said Mattei.  Meiyuu and Rick just looked at each other, blushing slightly.  Then the three of them all just smiled and laughed for a while.  Their laughter eventually faded.

"How long have I been here?" asked Rick.

"About three days," said Meiyuu.

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"And you two stayed here too?"

"Yep," said Mattei.

"Well, wasn't it boring here all alone?"

"We weren't alone," said Mattei.

"You weren't?"

"No.  We've been spending time with the Blitz team," responded Meiyuu.

"What?  They're here too?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well, Bit was poisoned, so they took him here.  That, and his shoulder was injured."

"Really?"

"Yeah."  Just then, the Blitz team walked in through the door, looking for Meiyuu and Mattei.  They were surprised to see Rick, who just looked to them and smiled.

"Hi," he said.  They all smiled back.

"It's good that you're awake," said Leena.

"We were all hoping for you," said Naiomi.

"Thanks," said Rick.  Bit then seemed to stumble down the hall and walked into the room.  They were laughing at him for tripping over his own two feet.  "Gee Bit, you walk much?" asked Rick sarcastically.  Bit just stood up strait.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Bit sarcastically.  They both just put on those stupid smiles.

"So, how ya doing?" asked Rick.

"I should be asking you," responded Bit.

"Touché."  They both just laughed.  Meiyuu and Mattei had walked over to Leena and the rest of them.

"Look at them," said Leena.  "They just met the other day and they act as if they've known each other forever."

"I know," said Meiyuu.  The two teams spent the rest of the day talking about stuff and then night came and they all slept peacefully, except Leena.  She knew that tomorrow would be the day Bit would be released from the hospital and each night, the dream replayed in her head.  The next morning rolled around quickly and both teams were incredibly happy.  Bit would stay there until 4 o'clock and then he would leave.  Leena's dream took place at three and she knew this.  Leena was fixing her guest bed like everyone else had done.  Jamie walked by and looked a little worried about something.  Leena noticed this.

"What is it Jamie?" asked Leena.

"Huh?" asked Jamie.  Leena had snapped him away from his train of thought.

"I asked what is it."

"Well, it's just that…Taban and Miharu haven't come back yet and I know they were with us when we first arrived here.  I called the base to see if they were there.  I even called the Hover Cargo."

"And?"

"There was no answer.  I'm a little worried."

"Don't be.  They're soldiers remember?  I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are."

"Yeah, it's just that…Taban is still injured, so I don't know where they could have gone."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, alright.  I'm gonna go check on Bit and the others.  You should get some sleep Leena.  You look exhausted."

"I think I will.  I'll just use Naiomi's bed.  She didn't make it yet," said Leena, as she lied down on the bed.  Jamie walked out of the room and left Leena, who soon fell asleep.

[In Leena's dream]

Everything around her was pitch black.  Leena stood in the middle of the darkness, trying to find a sign of where she was.  'Well this is strange,' she thought.  'Shouldn't the dream be…'  She soon shook her head and looked down to her hands.  What scared her then was that she could see herself perfectly, as if the room was well lit, but every wall was black and the lights were hidden.  Besides herself, everything was black.  "What's going on?  Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"Don't you know?" asked a male voice.  Leena turned quickly, looking around the room.  The voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," said another voice, this time female.  Leena knew both voices, but just couldn't put it together yet.

"Why am I here?" asked Leena.

"Because you have a job to do," said the male voice.

"A job?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Don't you know?"

"How can I know?  I don't even know who you two are!" yelled Leena very loudly.

"Geez, do you have to be so loud?" asked the guy.  Leena knew the voice.

"Are you two who I think you are?" she asked.

"How would we know?" asked the girl.

"It is you!  Taban and Miharu!  How did you two get in my dreams?"

"It doesn't matter.  What matters is that you have a job to do, and it involves Bit," said Taban.

"What?"

"You should know what we mean," said Miharu.  Leena thought for a while, but then understood.

"You mean…the dreams," she said.

"Yes," they both said.

"But, how did you…"

"You know how we told you about the drug they gave us in order for us to no longer age?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's part of the reason.  We've seen things like this before and to tell you the truth, the drug made us more aware."

"Aware?"

"Yes," said Miharu.  "We intercept things like your dreams, but not always.  We got this one though.  It's strange, we know, but you have to believe us."

"Of course I believe you.  Maybe you could tell me.  Why aren't I having anymore?"

"Because the most recent one hasn't passed yet," said Taban.

"Oh.  But, it was playing over and over every time I was asleep, so why isn't it now?"

"Because it's too close to the time it will happen," said Miharu.

"Well, why have I even been having these dreams?  They're all real, but why am I having them?"

"Because you love him," answered Taban simply.

"I don't understand."

"It's like this.  Bit is what we call 'doomed to die'.  No matter how many times you save him, this won't end.  You've already seen this for yourself," explained Taban.  Leena looked downward.

"So, no matter how hard I try, I'll never save him, but I don't get it.  Why me?"

"Like I said.  You love him.  'Doomed to die' doesn't mean that they have to die.  There is a way to save those who are, but only someone who cares about the 'Doomed to die' can protect them.  Let's put it this way.  Someone is trying to kill Bit, but it's not meant to happen, or like it's not supposed to happen.  If these dreams are coming to you and they don't stop, then fate is sending a message: that no matter what, Bit Cloud has to live."

"But what can I do?  You said there isn't a way to stop this."  It was quiet for a while.

"Well, there are a few ways.  Wait a minute.  You said that every night since you've had that dream, it's been played over when you sleep?" asked Miharu.

"Yeah."  There was silence, but Leena could sense a small trace of panic in them.

"This isn't good," said Taban.

"Why?"

"Well, when the dreams stop, then it can only mean three things.  One, the threat trying to kill Bit is gone; two, it's too late to save him; or three, Bit is already dead."

"What?!  But it can't be!"  'How long have I been asleep?' thought Leena.  "So, is there a way to end these dreams?" asked Leena.

"Two ways."

"What are they?"

"You could either kill the threat…or do it the easy way and let Bit die.  But I take it you don't want it that way," said Miharu.

"Of course I don't want him dead," said Leena.

"You should go now," said Taban.

"But wait!  How did you guys get into my dream?"

"It's a special kind of connection.  It has to do with the drug given to us and our mind connection with our zoids.  You see, zoids are alive, as you already know, but ours have mind enhancers so that their minds are in sync with ours.  And when a zoids mind and a humans mind is completely in sync, then they can travel into the mind of someone like you.  A person who has been chosen to protect someone who is 'Doomed to die'."

"I understand."

"You should go soon," said Miharu.  "It's nearly 3 o'clock!"

"Alright," said Leena, as everything, including her, seemed to fade away into nothingness and she could feel her eyes begin to open.

************************************************************************************************

Well, I hope that that explained some stuff.  It explains the whole dream thing and what is up with it.  Do you think you got it?  I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't.  I confused myself a few times when writing this.  I hope you guys still like this fic even though I've added a whole new level to the mystery of what's happening, and a note to Sakura Scout.  Good job guessing it.  She was brainwashed!  More or less.  I'll get to that near the end, well, sort of.  Anyway, good job figuring it out!  I love it when people guess stuff!  Yay!  I'll write more soon, cause I'm really getting into this and all.  Well, until we meet again…see ya!  Heehee, just kidding.  Audi^.^


	16. Lost And Found

Another one!  I'm getting good at this.  But I'm running out of stuff to say!  How sad.  Nothing interesting is happening at all. Oh well.

Disclaimer:  Do I even have to say it?  I don't own zoids, duh!

************************************************************************************************

Leena's eyes quickly shot open and she sprang out of bed.  She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.  2:55pm.  She had to hurry.  She quickly began running down the halls, looking for Bit.  'I have to hurry!' she thought to herself.  She kept running until she could see someone just ahead of her.  She knew who it was.

"Bit!" she yelled.  He stopped walking and turned towards her.  She seemed afraid.

"What is it Leena?" he asked.  Leena just stopped in front of him and was panting from running.

"I…I came to warn you," she said.

"Warn me?  Of what?" asked Bit.  Leena looked around him, only to see the cloaked figure, or better known as Risai.

"Of that!" she said.  Bit turned just to see her run off.

"Come on Leena!" said Bit as he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.  They chased her down the halls, nearly knocking people down in the process.  Risai turned, whipped off the hood of the cloak and took out her gun, aiming it for them, but they both quickly ducked down and the bullet missed them both, but shattered a window.  The people around screamed in terror.

"Call the guards!" yelled some guy as Leena and Bit got back up and began to chase her some more.  They were soon at the front door, when Risai spun around and whipped out her gun again, aiming it right at Bit.  He didn't have time to react.

"Say goodbye," she said, as she was about to pull the trigger.  She then felt the metal of another gun against the side of her head.

"It'd be wise to put down your gun," said a very familiar voice.

"Rick!" yelled both Leena and Bit in shock.  Unwillingly, Risai put down her gun and stood there.  She looked to him.

"I thought we finished you off," she said.

"Well, I guess you didn't, now did you."  His voice was no longer playful, but fierce.

"Alright, now I want some answers!" said Bit.  "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"I do what my boss tells me.  It's not my position to ask about an assignment," she said, looking away from him.

"Well, then I have a question as well," started Rick.

"I think that's all the questions for now," said Risai, in her cocky tone of voice.

"What?" asked Leena.

"This session is over…now!" she said as she quickly knocked the gun out of Rick's hand and then ran out the door.

"Darn it!  She got away again!" said Bit.  Just then, two policemen came in.

"What's going on here?  We got a call that someone here was shooting off a gun!" said one of the officers.

"She was here, but she got away," said Leena.

"Well, if you folks would be so kind as to tell me what you know about her, it'd be much appreciated," said the other officer.

"Well, first off, what's her name?" asked the first officer.

"It's Risai, uh…Risai…" said Bit.

"Risai Kamosu," said Leena.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Uh, we know she's on the Stikers team and that she works for the Backdraft group as an assassin," said Bit.  The officers looked at each other and then laughed.

"You've got to be kidding.  The Strikers team has nothing to do with the Backdraft!" said one of the officers.  They were both laughing.

"But it's the truth!" said Leena.

"Yeah right!" said the other one.

"I'll handle this," said a voice from behind them.  The two men stopped laughing and turned to look at the man.  He had gray hair and was wearing a uniform that made him look like a general to an army.

"Sir!" they both said.

"You boys are dismissed," he said and the two officers left the hospital.  The rest of the three teams had come running to see what all the commotion was.  The man turned his attention to them.

"Who are you?" asked Leena.

"I am Charles Jordan.  I work for the ZBC," he said.

"Really?" they all asked, all a little shocked.  He looked to all of them.

"Blitz team, Fluegel team, and Fire Star team.  I know it is of short notice, but I'd like you all to follow me," he said.

"Where would we be going?" asked Rick.

"To my office.  Don't worry; it's in this town.  You won't have to walk far, and Rick?  I know you're still injured, but you will want to come as well."

"Alright."

"Then let's go."

******

They had walked to the office building where Charles's office was.  They all went inside and into a huge room with a big screen on the wall. There was also a huge table in the middle of the room, with many chairs set around it.  The room was lit by one light, so it was a little dark.  He motioned for the teams to all sit down, and so they did.  The man then stood at the front of the table.

"I want to ask you a question," he said.

"What is it?" asked Doc.

"As you all know, Risai seems to be after all of you.  And you in particular, Bit Cloud."  They were all quiet.  "I know you know more about Risai than just what you gave the police, but unlike them, we understand what is going on.  Yes, Risai is an assassin and she is on the Strikers team as well, not to mention a Backdraft Group member.  We know all about it."

"Then why did you call us all here?" asked Leon.  The man picked up a remote control and turned on the screen, revealing a map of an area in the desert.

"Let me explain.  A few days ago, we sent out two of our best agents to find the Strikers team and take them into custody.  You should know who they are, on account they've been with you for a while.  Taban Kamosu and Miharu Seria," said the man.

"So that's where they went," said Jamie.

"Yes," said Charles.  "About a few hours later, they supposedly came in contact with them.  Then a few minutes later, we received a mayday from them, requesting back up as soon as possible, but as we were about to send out a back up team, the signal went dead."

"Does that mean they defeated them without help?" asked Bit.

"No.  It means that something happened to them.  If they had done it on their own, the signal would have changed instead of going dead.  I'm afraid to think of what might have happened to them."  They were all looking downward, not wanting to think about it.  "I'm not saying that they didn't make it out though, I'm just saying the system used to send the signal stopped."  There was a hope, so the teams just paid more attention to him.  "First off, I'd like to congratulate all of you on a job well done.  The Strikers team attacked you at full force and you were able to take them down.  And to you, Fire Star team."  They looked up, slightly confused.  "You fought a battle that didn't even concern you, putting all your lives in danger.  And without your courage, none of you would have been able to make it out of that alive."

"Thank you sir," said Rick.

"But I'm afraid that since you now entered, there is no way of going back.  You already know that, don't you mister Rick Star?  The Strikers team already got their revenge on you."  He then looked to the Blitz team.

"I want to ask you all a favor."

"Anything," said Doc.

"I want you to contact me the minute you hear from Taban and Miharu, and if something truly has happened to them, please help them.  We, at the commission, have known them all our lives and they have known those before us.  Even with the enhancement drugs we gave them, their abilities are still developing and they can get pretty cocky sometimes.  And even though they won't age, they can still die.  They are human.  But if you ever run into Risai, do not forget that she, too, was given the enhancements and that she, also, has been through a great deal and has learned more styles of combat than any of you will ever know.  She has mastered the uses of both her zoids and she can fight with weapons as well.  Be careful and don't take her on by yourselves.  I just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you sir, and we will make sure to tell you when we see them," said Bit.

"Thank you," said Charles.  "You can all go now and good luck," he told them.  They all nodded and left the room.  They walked back over to the hospital and it started to rain.

"When did the sky get so cloudy?" asked Bit.

"Well, we were in there for a quite a while," said Brad.  They all kept walking and soon arrived back at the hospital.

******

"It feels good to be back," said Bit as they entered the Toros Base.  "It's too bad that Rick has to remain at the hospital for a few more days, otherwise, they could've come back with us."

"I know," said Leena.  "It would've been great to have some more company over."  They all ate dinner.  It had gotten sort of late, but the sun hadn't gone down yet and it was still raining.  After dinner, Doc went to his room to play with his zoid models, Brad went to work on the Shadow Fox, and Jamie was working on the computer.  Leon and Naiomi were also working on their zoids.  Bit and Leena decided to watch a movie.  Just then, the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bit.

"Hear what?" asked Leena.

"It sounded like a door opening."  A sound came again.  "And that sounded like a door closing," said Bit as he and Leena got up off the couch and went to the door.  They were shocked when they saw who it was.  She was soaking wet from the rain.  Her black pants were torn in many places and her black jacket no longer had sleeves.  It was torn and tattered.  Her white shirt now had red stains on it.  Her right hand was holding her left arm, as a blotch of blood could be seen under it.  Her face was dripping with rain as well, and only one of her blue eyes was open.  The other was being tightly closed, as a huge gash went down the side of her face, but not touching her eye.  Her long, red hair hung down her back.  The cut on her face was slightly healed, but not completely and it was still dripping with blood.

"Miharu!" they both yelled as they ran over to her.  They helped her stand up.  "What happened?!" asked Leena.  "Where's Taban?!"

"He…he's gone," she said.

"Gone?" questioned Leena.

"They…they took him with them…after they won," she said.

"Come on.  Let's get her to a bed," said Bit.  The rest of them had come running to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" asked Leon.  They all noticed Miharu and wanted to know what happened.

"I'll explain soon," she said.  They took her to a room and sat her up on a bed.

"I'll get the first aid kit," said Jamie as he ran off.  He returned shortly after.  Bit and Leena took out what was needed and began to bandage up the cut on her arm and face.

"Are you alright?" asked Leena.

"I'm fine now," she said.

"Could you tell us what happened out there?" asked Brad.  They were all curious.

"We…we ran into the Strikers team, as planned, but Risai wasn't the one leading them.  We never found out who he was, but he piloted an ultimate X, known as Rector.  We weren't able to defeat him.  We were going to run for it, but they began to shoot at us.  A battle ensued after that.  I was hit in the arm and slashed down my face and Taban was cut on the arm as well.  We tried to run, but Taban ended up falling behind, due to his injury.  They were going to take us hostage, but Taban attacked them.  He told me to run for it and to find help, but it took me a while to make it back here."

"An ultimate X?" asked Bit.

"Yes.  Like your Liger and the Berserk fury."

"I thought there were only two X's," said Jamie.

"No one knows just how many there really are."  They sat around for a while, until Bit stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go find Taban," said Bit.

"Are you insane?  You don't even know where the base is!" said Leena.

"I don't care.  You remember what Charles said.  If anything happens, we have to save them.  Miharu is safe, so I'm gonna find Taban."

"I'll go with you," said Miharu.  They all looked shocked.  "I'm the only one here who knows where the base is."

"Then we'll all go," said Leon.

"It sounds fine to me," said Naiomi.

"Then it's settled.  We'll all go together," said Bit.

"Maybe we should ask the Fire Star team to help us out," said Jamie.

"And we should call the ZBC and tell them that we know what happened and that Miharu is alright."

"I'll get on it," said Jamie.

"Wait a minute.  Rick is still in the hospital.  Maybe we shouldn't call them.  I mean, if they knew what we were doing and weren't able to help, they'd feel bad, or worse, Rick would…" Bit was cut off.

"Rick would be like you and go into battle injured?" asked Leena.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, I'm calling them anyway," said Naiomi, as she and Jamie both ran off to make their phone calls.

"I hope this works," said Leena.

"Me too," said Miharu.  "Me too."

************************************************************************************************

Well, I hope you like it.  I made this in one day.  I'm so talented!  Nothing interesting has happened yet, so I really don't got a lot to say.  If there are any spelling mistakes or grammar ones, I'm sorry, cause I didn't proof read this one like I did the others.  Well, later, or as I say it, Audi^.^


	17. Let's Go

I'm finally ready to write the next chapter.  I hope it's longer than the other one is, but I won't know.  Sorry it's been so long, but this was my last week of school, and well, being in high school means that you have about 10 finals.  I had 4 in Spanish!  FOUR!  It's not fair!  No es justo!  Uh…sorry, slipped into Spanish.  Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and like I said, this is far from over.

************************************************************************************************

"What?!" said Rick Star.  "You guys are going to take on the Backdraft group on your own?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," responded Naiomi from the other end of the videophone.  He seemed surprised.

"Well, then we'll have to come and help you."

"No way.  I called because in case something happens out there, you'll know where we went and you can tell the ZBC and they can come and find us.  We don't want you out there.  You're still injured."

"Come on!  You can't expect me to just sit around here while you guys go out there alone."

"He's right!" said Meiyuu.

"Hey, this is my call!" said Rick.

"We're all part of the same team you know.  Mattei and I should have some say in this too."

"She's right!" said Mattei.

"I'm the leader of this team!"

"You're also the one whose suppose to stay in the hospital for a few more days," said Meiyuu.  The three of them bickered while Naiomi just sweatdropped.  'This is ridiculous!' she thought.

"Look, I called to tell you where we would be.  I didn't call for help," said Naiomi.

"We know…" said Rick, giving in.

"When will you be setting out?" asked Meiyuu.

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Alright," said the members of the Fire Star team.

"Well, that's it.  We'll see you when we get back.  Bye," said Naiomi as she pressed a button, turning the screen off.  Jamie then walked in.

"Did you call them?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Naiomi.

"Well, what'd they say?"

"Rick wants to come, but I'm sure they're staying there."

"Well that's good.  We don't need anymore fatalities."

"And besides, we've already dragged them into more trouble than they need."

"You're right.  We should go check and see how the preparations are going."

"Yeah, oh and by the way, where did Doc go?"

"He left a few hours ago, just before Miharu came back.  He said he'd be gone for a few days."

"So, are we going to tell him?"

"I guess it all depends on what happens out there."

"Well then, let's hope for the best."

"Right," finished Jamie.  They walked off to their rooms to get some sleep.  Everybody else was already sleeping, resting up for their big day tomorrow.

*****

The morning rolled around fast, but if you were to look out side, you wouldn't be able to tell it even was morning.  The sky was still cloudy and gray, but the rain had stopped and the lightning quit.  They were all working as fast as they could to get ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Miharu.  She stood in the hanger of the Toros base, looking up at Bit, who was fixing up the Liger.  He wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"Of course I'm sure.  Taban saved my life, so I gotta repay the favor.  And besides…you guys are our friends, and that's what friends do," responded Bit.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it.  You guys would do the same for us."

"Right."

"So, when do you think we'll be ready to go?" asked a voice from behind them.  Leon came walking in.

"As soon as everyone's ready," responded Bit.

"Alright, but I was wondering.  How are you going to go?" Leon asked Miharu.  "I mean, your zoid is somewhere in the desert, just laying around."

"I know where it is, so we'll go there first and then head to the base," she said.

"Sounds good to me," said Bit.

*****

"I think we're finally ready to get going," said Bit.  Everyone was there and ready to leave.  All the zoids had been fixed to perfection.  "We'll get going as soon as Miharu gets back."

"Well then, let's leave," said Miharu as she came walking in.  She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue, short-sleeved shirt, along with a black jacket like before.  She was wearing her same black boots that came just past her ankle.  Leena smiled, but then remembered something.  She turned to Naiomi and Jamie.

"You two remembered to make the calls last night, right?" she asked.  They both nodded their heads.  "So, what did they say?" asked Leena.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the Fire Star team will stay out of this battle," said Naiomi.

"Well that's good," said Bit.

"And Charles said that he's happy you're alright Miharu and told us that he's thankful that we're helping out.  And if I may ask, how do you know where the base is?" asked Jamie to Miharu.

"I know because of this," she said, pointing to the bracelet around her wrist.  "It's a tracker.  Taban has one to, so that we can always know where the other is.  They don't just summon our zoids," she said.

"That's pretty handy," said Brad.

"Yep."

"Well, let's get going!" said Bit.

"Wait.  Who will I ride with until we get to my zoid?"

"Well, can't you just summon it?" asked Leena.

"No.  Usually my zoid is operational, but during the battle, the system froze, so even if I tried, it wouldn't work."

"You can ride in the Gustav with us," offered Leon.

"Alright," she said.  They all soon got into their zoids and Leon, Naiomi, and Miharu got into the Gustav that carried their zoids.

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Bit.

"Ready," they all said.

"Then let's go!"

******

"Well, were you able to take care of the job?" asked a man darkened by the shadows.

"No sir," said Risai.

"I'm sorry to hear that.  I thought you were an ace assassin."

"I am sir.  Every time I try, someone else interferes."

"I don't like excuses."

"Sorry sir."

"You do remember your mission, don't you?"

"Yes.  Destroy Bit Cloud."

"Good.  You are dismissed."  Risai turned around and walked out the door.  She walked silently, until the silver band around her wrist started to beep quietly and glow.  She stopped and looked to it.  The small purple gem was glowing brightly, then fading, then glowing again.  She looked at it, and then shook it.

"What is with this thing?" she asked out loud.  "And how do I turn it off?"  She twisted the gem, and the glowing faded, along with the beeping noise.  "That's better."  And with that, she walked down the white painted halls to her room.

In the basement of the base, or otherwise know as the prison, Taban sat in a room that looked like a prison cell.  The silver band on his wrist was doing the same thing that Risai's did.  He just looked at it.

"I guess this means they're coming," he said to himself.  'I hope they can make it,' he thought to himself.  He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

******

"Are you sure this is where it is?" asked Bit from the cockpit of the Liger.

"Yes.  This is where my zoid should be," responded Miharu.  They scanned the area, until just in front of them, they saw the two zoids.  They all stopped and Miharu jumped out of the Gustav.  She ran over to her zoid and quickly jumped in the still open cockpit.  Nothing seemed damaged.  She quickly sat down and took off the bracelet and twisted it.  'This should only take a minute,' she thought to herself.  The gem stopped it's glowing and then she raised it high into the air.  The gem glowed and the zoid's controls came back on line.  The Phoenix raised its head and the cockpit closed.  Miharu was now strapped in and the zoid soon took off into the sky.  She quickly opened a com-link to the rest of them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Bit.

"Yep, everything is online and working perfectly," she said.  She quickly remembered the bracelet and twisted the gem again, placing the tracker back on.  She placed the bracelet into an area on the control panel, which brought up a map of the area, and a small flashing, yellow light that represented the place where Taban was.  "All set."

"Then let's get going," said Bit.

"Wait a second," said Miharu.

"What is it?" asked Bit.

"We can't just leave the Panther here."

"You can load it on our trailer," said Naiomi.

"Thanks."  The Panther was soon loaded and they set off in the direction of the Backdraft group's base.  They walked for a long while, before the signal became stronger.

"How far away are we?" asked Bit.

"If you really wanna know, we're about 600 miles away," said Miharu.

"No way!  It feels like we've been out here forever!  At the rate we're going, it'll take at least another few hours!" said Bit.

"Just be patient!" said Leena.

"I'm hungry," said Jamie.

"Me too," said Leon.

"Maybe we should stop for a while and get something to eat.  Did anyone bring any food with?" asked Naiomi.

"No," said Bit, as he took a bite out of a sandwich.  "I don't think so," he said with his mouth full.  He smiled to himself, thinking that he was fine, since the video link wasn't on, but of course, his voice gave away something and Leena turned on the video link, seeing Bit eating, eyes closed and smiling.  Leena's temper flared.

"Bit Cloud!!" she yelled, startling Bit, nearly making him choke.  He looked in front of him, only to see a very mad Leena staring back at him over the video link.

"Uh…oh…yeah, I have food.  Silly me…" he said.  Leena gave him a "that's better" look.  They all stopped and got out of their zoids in order to eat.  Bit had brought with a lot of sandwiches.  They were eating in silence, until Leena spoke up.

"Miharu?  I have a question," she said.

"Shoot," said Miharu, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"I know that you and Taban don't like talking about this and all, but, do you know what happened to Risai?  I mean, why she's like this."

"To be completely honest, I don't know."

"But the three of you were always together, so how could it have happened?" asked Bit.

"We weren't always together.  First off, the war lasted for nearly 100 years.  I know that's a long time, but we weren't together for all of it."

"Why?" asked Leon.

"They decided that the three of us were their best soldiers, so they sent us off to places that could use more help in the battles.  Taban was sent off to the south, Risai was sent to the north, and I stayed where I was.  It was hard being apart, because we battled best together.  We all saw things that we hope never to see again.  Let's hope a war like that never happens again, and if it does, I hope none of you ever get mixed up in it.  The three of us were all too cocky, thinking that nothing could ever take us down, but when we rejoined and Risai wasn't there with us, well, let's just say that things have never been the same.  Risai was taken by the enemy, and never found.  We knew she was alive and after the war ended, Taban and I decided to look for her, following the reports of sudden deaths that were caused by a plasma gun or a sword.  We've been tracking her for a long time.  The best way for us to find her is to try and protect the people she's trying to kill."

"So, that's why you came to us?" asked Brad.

"Yes.  We're here to make sure nothing happens to any of you, but so far, Bit seems to be the only one in trouble," she said.  She looked to Bit.

"I don't know why they'd wanna kill me," said Bit.

"Maybe it's because if it wasn't for you, the Backdraft would've taken over during the S class tournament," said Jamie.

"Well, then that's probably it," said Leena.

"I guess so," said Bit.  He seemed distant.  They all finished their sandwiches and got back into their zoids.  They continued along the endless road, until Miharu landed her zoid.

"Wait," she said.

"What is it?" asked Bit.

"We're here," she said.  They looked downward, seeing a huge, black complex.  They were all standing on a cliff, peering into the lower, rocky area below where the Backdraft base stood.

************************************************************************************************

This is my present to you.  I'm celebrating my freedom from school!  I ended today.  I started writing this about 3 days ago, so sorry if what I say at the beginning is a little outdated.  I always feel sad at the end of school, but I'm officially a sophomore now, and yes, you do spell it that way, so don't complain.  And sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes.  Anyway, that's all.  See ya, or as I say it, Audi^.^


	18. No Plan Is Perfect

I know it took me a while, but this chapter was hard to write.  I know the chapter after this, but this one was done by impulse, which happens to me a lot, so there will be many long held conversations in this fic to try and make it longer, yet end it where it has to end.  So, with no further adieu, here ya go.

Disclaimer:  don't own zoids, just the characters I make up.

************************************************************************************************

"So, what do we do?" asked Bit.  They were all out of their zoids, standing on the cliff that hung above the wide, open area below.  Miharu stood, looking through binoculars at the base.

"We wait," she said.

"Wait?  Why can't we just bust through!  There's only a few guards; we can take them," said Bit.

"You're wrong.  A few?  Try a few hundred.  This is a Backdraft base.  They'd never just have a few guards."

"Then where are they?" asked Bit.  She handed him the binoculars and walked off towards the others.  Bit stayed there, looking through the binoculars, making note of where everything was.  He then noticed the inside of the large gate.  She was right.  There were many zoids stationed in there, and they all looked ready to go into battle.  He lowered the binoculars and walked after her.  Everyone else was sitting in a circle, trying to figure out the best approach.  They turned as Miharu and Bit came back.

"So, what's the latest news?  How many guards are there?" asked Leon.

"I'm estimating around 200," she said.

"Man, that's a lot.  How are we gonna make it past all of them and get into the base without anyone knowing?" asked Naiomi.

"We can't," said Miharu.  "But we can make it in.  They'll just know that we're there.  Don't worry, I have a plan.  It's better than Bit's"

"Hey!" yelled Bit.

"Well, it is.  Anything could be better than getting us all killed by rushing in there," said Leena.

"You know, you're my girlfriend, so why are you siding with them?"

"Just cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean that I have to be stupid.  We have to think this through.  If we rush in, we'll all be killed."

"That's right, so I came up with a different plan.  We'll send one person to lour out a few guards, then when they get to the cliff's edge, we'll storm them quickly.  They'll be out of course, but the rest of the guards will come soon after.  We'll have to hold them off, and while you do, I'll slip into the building and get Taban.  Then we'll leave," said Miharu.

"Na ah, no way.  You can't go in there, you're injured.  If you were to run into trouble, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself," said Bit.  "I'll go."

"You?  No way!" said Miharu.  "You always put yourself in danger.  We just got you back."

"I don't care.  I can do it, no prob," said Bit.  "I'll sneak in while you guys hold them off.  I'll find Taban and then we'll all get out and go home."

"Just one thing brilliant.  How are you going to find him?  You've never been there before!" said Leena.  Bit sweatdropped, realizing the truth.

"I…guess I really didn't think of that," he said, scratching his head.  They all sweatdropped.  Miharu thought for a while, then took off her bracelet.

"Here," she said, handing it to Bit.

"Your bracelet?  But don't you need this to power your zoid?" asked Bit.

"I'll be fine.  When you're inside, you can use that to navigate through the base.  The signal will get stronger when you get closer.  The light will flash quicker.  I've turned the beeper off, so you won't attract attention.  And I'll still be able to use my zoid; I just won't be completely in sync with it.  That and if I get a system freeze, I won't be able to re-power it.  It's fine, I'll just have to be more careful this time," said Miharu.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, then I'll go in while you guys fight them off.  By the way, when are we going to carry out this plan?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah.  Are we going to do this today, or tomorrow?" asked Leena.

"We'll do this today," said Miharu.

"When?" asked Leon.

"How about right now?" she said.

"You serious?" asked Bit.

"Of course.  We have to do this today, for sure.  The sooner the better, or as they say."

"I guess you're right.  So who's gonna be the distraction?" asked Jamie.  They all thought about it for a while.

"It should be someone that wouldn't seem like much of a threat," said Miharu.

"Well then I'm out," said Bit.  "They know about the Liger Zero."

"Yeah, and I can't go because they know about my zoid too," said Miharu.  "And Brad can't go, because the Shadow Fox is a big threat and would attract too much attention.  I want Leena and Naiomi to stay here and pick off the ones that come up, so they're both out, and a red Blade Liger is a huge threat and would attract too much attention as well."  They all looked to Jamie, who seemed scared.  They all smiled.

"Then it's settled.  We'll send Jamie out in his Raynos," said Leena.

"What?!  You can't be serious!" said Jamie.

"Come on Jamie!  You're the only one who won't attract too much attention."

"But I don't want to!" yelled Jamie.  Bit walked over and slapped Jamie on the back, not too hard though.

"Come on Jamie.  We believe in you.  We know you won't let us down!" said Bit cheerfully.  Jamie just sighed, realizing that no matter what, he was going to do this whether he wanted to or not.

"Alright," said Jamie.

"That's the spirit!" said Leena.

"Well then, let's put this plan into action," said Naiomi.  Her and Leena got in their zoids quickly.  Leena ducked behind some rocks and Naiomi went to find a good sniping position.  Jamie got in his Raynos and quickly lifted off.  The rest of them got in theirs as well, but kept out of sight.

"Now remember Jamie, just fly around to get their attention and then when they follow you, lead them back up here," said Miharu from her cockpit.  They had all opened up a com-link between everyone.

"Alright," said Jamie shakily.  He was still unsure about this plan.  He began to fly towards the base.

******

Down by the base, the guards heard a strange sound in the air.  They looked up, only to find a Raynos flying overhead.

"What's going on?" asked one of them.

"We better contact the boss," said the other.

Inside the base, a man wearing a uniform came running into the boss's room.  He made it to the front desk and then saluted.

"Sir.  There's a report of an unknown zoid in the area," he said.

"Let me see," said the boss.  "Bring it up on the screen."

"Yes sir."  The man walked over and pressed a few buttons.  A screen came down and showed a view of outside.  It then showed the Raynos, flying overhead, and then turning at the base.  "We can have someone go after it," said the man.

"No.  I know I've seen this one somewhere before.  Bring up the footage of the battle we had with the Blitz team," said the boss.  The man quickly showed the footage of the battle on a screen to the side.  "Now show me the air battle."  The man quickly brought up the air battle and focused it on the Raynos.  The boss compared them and then smiled.  "That's the Raynos from the Blitz team and I'm betting he isn't alone."  He quickly took the remote from the man and aimed the outside camera up at the cliff.  He then turned on a heat scanner, which revealed many different zoids.  "I knew it," said the boss.  "They're trying to ambush us.  They must be here to rescue their captured friend.  Well we can't allow that.  Soldier!"

"Yes sir!"

"Prepare to launch a missile at that cliff, right there."

"Yes sir," he said as he left to the missile bay.  The boss just smiled and laughed as he watched the screen.

******

"Guys, it isn't working," said Jamie.  "They aren't following me."  On the cliff, they all just stayed there, not moving.

"Something must be wrong," said Miharu.  She pushed a few buttons, making her screen enlarge the building.  She looked closely, only to see a hatch near the top open up.  Her eyes went wide.

"Everyone run!  We gotta get out of here now!" she yelled.

"What?  But why?" asked Bit.

"No time!  Just run!" she yelled as her zoid took flight to join Jamie's.  Everyone else quickly got up and ran, going down the side of the cliff, just before something huge crashed into it, causing a huge explosion.  It felt like the whole planet was shaking as they tried to run down the cliff without tripping.

"Darn it!  Now everything is ruined!" yelled Miharu.  "Bit.  I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay behind for now and help us hold off the enemy for a while.  I'll tell you later when you can sneak in."

"Alright," said Bit.

"We should be fine.  Let's just hope that that cargo bay door doesn't close before you have a chance to get in and out.  As long as troops are coming out of it, it will remain open, so let's hurry."

"Alright," they all said, as they charged towards the quickly growing enemy group.

"I'm glad we left the Gustav back a few miles," said Naiomi.

"Yeah, I know," said Leon.  The enemy group was still multiplying in size.

"This is insane.  There's too many, even for us," said Brad.

"That's not true," said Bit.  "Don't you remember what Taban said?  It doesn't matter how many you're up against, all that matters is how well you can control your zoid.  If we have better control and have mastered our zoids, then we will win.  It all comes down to that."

"That's right Bit," said Miharu.  "You know, sometimes I think that you just don't get it and then you say something like that."

"Is that an insult or a comment?" asked Bit.

"Whatever way you take it."  She smiled, but it quickly faded as they came to the enemy.  Some Zabats had been released from the base now too.  The ones on the ground were mostly Rev Raptors, all painted black except for their scythes, with a few Helcats as well.

"Well, let's get started," she said as she began to fire on the Zabats.  Jamie followed suit.  Down below, they were all doing what they could.  Bit was doing his best with his shot cannon and his Strike Laser Claw.

"I wish I had the other armor units," said Bit.  "Why couldn't we bring the Hover Cargo?"

"You know, why is it that we always think of these things after we're already in too deep?" asked Leena.

"We'll just have to make due with what we have," said Leon.  They continued to fight their battle, but this was hard.  For everyone they destroyed, two more seemed to show up.  Naiomi had found a sniping spot and was picking off as many as she could.  No one seemed to notice this yet, so for now, she was fine.  They fought for a while, but just as many seemed to be there as they started with.

"This is ridiculous!  Is there no end to this!?" yelled Leena.  She was doing her best not to use her ammo up too quickly.

"There's too many of them!  I don't care if we are better than they are, there are just to many!" yelled Brad.

"But…" started Bit.

"I'm afraid they're right this time Bit," said Miharu, a solemn look on her face.  "We might have to retreat."

"No way!" yelled Bit.  Just then, he was hit by a few bullets, causing the Liger to shake a little.  "Darn it!  I wish we had some back up here!"

"What's wrong, need some help?" asked a voice coming from behind.  Bit and the others looked, only to find a Lightning Siax, Spino Sappa and a Rev Raptor coming up quickly.  They quickly took out a dozen or so.

"Rick?" asked Bit.

"Of course, who else," Rick said.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Leena.

"We thought that maybe you could use a little help," responded Meiyuu.

"I told you guys not to come.  I thought you were going to stay at the hospital," said Naiomi.

"No way.  Do you think we'd let you guys have all the fun?" asked Mattei.

"Thanks for coming, but are you sure you're up to it Rick?" asked Bit.

"I feel fine.  You're letting Miharu fight and she's in worse shape than I am, right?" he said.  Miharu laughed to herself in her cockpit.

"Nothing gets past you guys.  Thanks for coming.  This will work perfectly," said Miharu.  "They can take your place Bit.  Go to the doors and get in quickly.  Leave the Liger outside, but have him leave the battle area.  We don't need the Liger Zero to get taken by the Backdraft."

"Alright.  You heard her Liger.  You stay behind and help out here and if things get too rough, then leave," said Bit.  The Liger roared in approval.  They quickly made their way through the enemies with the help of Rick to back them up.  Luckily, the cargo bay door was still open.  When it was clear, Bit opened the cockpit and jumped out, running as fast as he could into the cargo bay and through the room to the halls.  It was oddly quiet in the hallways, especially since there was a huge battle ensuing outside.  Bit walked down the halls, trying his best to navigate through.  He kept looking at the bracelet, trying to see if he was anywhere near the prison chambers.  The signal then got stronger and started to flash more frequently.  Bit started to run down the hallways, which were strangely still empty.  He ran and kept turning corners, trying to remember which turns he had made and where, realizing that because he had Miharu's tracker, there was no way he'd be able to get back if he didn't remember where he had been.  He slowed down as he came to a stairwell.  He walked down, only to find a room with many prison cells.  The signal from the tracker was extremely strong now.  Bit looked around, trying to find where Taban was.  He turned another corner.  'Why is this building so quiet.  You'd think they'd have guards around here,' thought Bit.  'I guess it's because everyone is battling out there.'  He kept walking until he came across a cell with someone in it.  Bit smiled.

"Taban," he said.  The person in the cell quickly turned and looked at Bit.

"Bit?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to save you.  Everyone else is outside, holding off the enemy."

"It's great that you're here to save me and all, but I think you forgot about something."

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get out of this cell?"

"…"

"You didn't think of that, did you?"

"No," said Bit.  Taban just sighed and pulled out a gun.  He tossed it to Bit, who nearly dropped it.

"Shoot the lock off, but let me tell you this.  The minute that gun goes off, the sirens will sound and we'll have to get out of here fast, so I hope you know the way out," said Taban.

"I think I remember."

"Then hurry up."

"Right."  Bit quickly aimed the gun at the lock on the door and fired.  The lock fell off and the door opened, but as it did, the sirens went off.  Taban ran out of the cell, while Bit just stared at the gun.  Taban grabbed his arm.

"We don't have time to stand around!  Let's go!" he yelled.  He let go of Bit as they came up the stairs and Bit pointed to where they needed to go.  As they ran down the hallways, red lights flared, making the dark blue walls seem purple.  A loud siren could be heard and the sound of people coming after them was heard as well.  Bit looked to Taban and then noticed that his arm was still cut up and a slash was across his chest.  He also had a cut down the side of his face.  It was obvious that the Backdraft didn't give first aid to their prisoners, or at least this base didn't.  They turned another corner and were now heading towards the cargo bay doors.  The sound of the battle could still be heard, but it wasn't as harsh sounding as before.  'We must be winning,' thought Bit.  They made it into the room where the door was, but as they made it in, the door began to close.  The top door started closing first.  They both just stood there for a while, wondering if they'd be able to make it.  They could hear footsteps behind them, getting closer by the second.  They glanced down the hall quick, only to see men dressed in uniforms, carrying guns, running after them.  Both Bit and Taban were out of breath, but decided to make a break for it, but the door was already closing too quickly for them to make it.

"We can still make it!  Come on," said Taban.  They both began to run for the door, the men close behind them.  The door was closing quickly.  Bit realized that there was no way both of them would make it.  The men behind them were closing in fast.  'There's no way we can both make it,' thought Bit.  'And I'm not letting Taban get captured again.'  As they were only a few yards from the door, Bit spun around and punched out one of the guards as they had just reached them, giving Taban time to escape, but he turned around.

"Bit, what are you doing?!" he asked.

"I'm taking care of them!  Get out of here now!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"I promised Miharu and the Zoid Battle Commission that I'd get you out, so that's what I'm going to do!  And if you're not gonna leave…" stopped Bit.  He quickly grabbed the gun Taban had given him and threw it with all the strength he had at Taban, hitting him in the chest.  "…then I'll make you leave."  The hit knocked Taban off his feet and he fell out the door, just as it closed, trapping Bit inside.  Taban quickly got up, ignoring the newly found pain in his chest and ran to the door.  He was banging on it.

"Bit!" he yelled.  There was no answer.  The battle outside had ended, resulting in the complete destruction of all the enemy zoids.  They all jumped out of their zoids as they saw Taban standing by the door.  "Darn it!  This changes everything," he said to himself.  He began to run towards the others, who were running towards him.  'We can't mess up another one of these assignments,' he thought to himself.

"Taban!" yelled Miharu.  She ran up and hugged him and he couldn't help but smile.  She let go and looked around.  "Where's Bit?" she asked.  Everyone else was wondering the same thing.  They all looked around.

"I don't see him anywhere," said Leena.  Taban looked downward.

"They got him," said Taban.  "He knew we wouldn't both be able to make it out, so he attacked the guards behind us and threw my gun at me, making me fall out of the building.  The door closed before he could get out."

"What?" said Leena.

"I'm sorry.  Come on," said Taban as he began to walk away.

"You're just gonna leave him there?" asked Naiomi.

"No.  We'll come back as soon as we alert the Zoid Battle Commission of the location of this base," said Taban.  As they were walking, they heard a loud rumbling noise.  They looked back to the base.  The top opened, letting out many Whale Kings, each with five cords connected to it.  They lifted off into the sky, and odd as it may seem, pulled the base up with them and began to carry it away.  Taban fell to the ground and then punched it, cracking it slightly.

"Darn it!!" he yelled.  "We can't mess up another mission like this!"

"Don't worry.  We'll find someway," said Miharu.  "Someway…"  Leena just stood there, fear stricken as all of the dreams she had had started to replay in her head.  'Please be okay Bit.  Please…' she thought to herself as they all walked back to their zoids.

************************************************************************************************

I hope you liked this chapter.  Yes, another cliffhanger.  I like them.  I think the next chapter will have a song that goes with it.  I like doing that and I found a good song to use.  Being out of school is good, but I haven't had much of a break lately.  I've had to go out to Champlain four times in these last 6 days.  I had dance recitals to go to.  It would have been fun if it wasn't so hot in that building.  Overall, it was fun, but my feet hurt afterwards.  I think I liked being in the audience better.  Anyway, hope you like this and pleaz review.  Audi^.^ 


	19. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Well, since fanfiction has been down for a while, I wasn't able to post any new chapters up.  But I did start writing some.  This chapter took longer than I thought, because it was hard to incorporate the song in with it.  The song I used is "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons.  I love the song.  It's on my Pokemon soundtrack.  I don't think the lyrics fit as well as I'd hoped they would, but I think it works pretty well.  Anyway, here you go^.^

Disclaimer: don't own zoids, just my characters I made.

************************************************************************************************

(A/N Music Starts here)

There was nothing but darkness everywhere.  It spread for as far as the eye could see and farther.  In the middle of the darkness stood Bit.  He was alone, just standing there.  He looked to the side.  There was a gun, held by someone who was shadowed by the darkness.  The finger pulled the trigger and the shot rang out loudly.  Bit was knocked off his feet and sent flying backwards.  He hit the ground hard, and then just laid there.

Leena quickly shot up.  She was sitting on one of the couches in the main room of the Blitz team's base.  She placed her hand on her forehead.  'I must have fallen asleep,' she thought to herself.  She removed her hand from her forehead and pressed down on the couch.  She was trying to think about the dream she had just had.  Just then, she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

[How will I start

Tomorrow without you here

Whose heart will guide me

When all the answers disappear

Is it too late

Are you too far gone to stay

Best friends forever

Should never have to go away]

Leena looked over her shoulder, only to see Taban standing behind her.  She gave him a faint smile.  He smiled back then walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down next to her.

"How ya holding out?" he asked.

"Fine," she said.  She looked to him.  All his wounds had been tended to and he was bandaged up.  Leena hung her head.  Taban studied her, and then realized that something was wrong.  He was afraid to ask what it was on account that he was sure he already knew.

"Was it…another dream?" he asked.

"Yes," said Leena.  Now Taban also hung his head.

"Darn it!" he said.  This was not good.  They both sat in silence for a while, until Leena came up with a question

"Taban, you mentioned something about other cases like this.  How many have you been in?" she asked.

"15, if you count this one," he said.

"How did they turn out?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes," said Leena, sort of quietly.  Taban didn't answer at first, but eventually gave his answer.

"Failure," he said.

"All of them?"

"Yes.  Not one of the 'doomed to die' was saved.  We failed all of our assignments that involved a case like this."  He looked to her and began regretting telling her.  "I'm sorry.  I know this doesn't give you much hope."

"Isn't there another way?" she asked.  He looked downward.

"There is."  She looked up to him.

"What?" she asked.

"There's another way to save a 'doomed to die'."

"How?  Please, tell me."

"The protector of the 'doomed to die' must sacrifice their own life…by taking the place of the 'doomed to die'," responded Taban.  Leena seemed shocked at this, and then looked downward again.  "We didn't mention it before, because, well…we didn't think you'd like that idea, and because of past experiences."

"What past experiences?"

"Someone tried it before.  I don't really understand how doing it can save the 'doomed to die', but it seems to work.  The last case we had, that's what someone did, and it worked.  The threats were gone and the 'doomed to die' was safe, but…things didn't turn out right.  The 'doomed to die', he…he committed suicide.  He couldn't stand the fact that because of him, the one he loved died.  So it was a failed mission as well."

"…"  Leena didn't say anything.  This was hard on her.  She then looked to him, having another question.

"Why is it that you two are the only ones ever sent on these missions?"

"We're the only ones who can sense the dreams.  We're the only ones who can help."

"How many of you are there?  I mean, people like you."

"There's only three now."

"How many were there to start with?"

"6."

[What will I do

You know, I'm only half without you

How will I make it through]

Bit went flying backward into a prison cell.  The two men who threw him in walked into the cell as well.  They grabbed Bit by the wrists and pulled him over to a wall.  They clamped two iron chains around his wrists, and then left the cell.

"Hey!  What's with the chains?" asked Bit.

"They're for extra security.  We don't wanna risk you escaping," said one of the men.  And with that, both men left the vicinity.  Bit just sat on the floor, his arms pulled upward because of the chains.

"Well this is bad," he said to himself.  "How am I supposed to get out of here?"  He then heard footsteps coming down the hall.  He looked towards the bars and looked outward towards the hall as a figure emerged from the shadows.  Bit's eyes went wide as the figure came into focus.  "Risai?"

[If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back

To me]

"Six?" asked Leena.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"But…there's only three of you now, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"What about the others?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"It's good to know things.  That, and I like to hear stories," said Leena.  Taban couldn't help but smile.

"You're like a little kid," he said.

"On with the story," said Leena.

"Alright, alright.  Well, like I said, there were six of us.  There was me, Miharu, and Risai, as you know, but the others were a girl named Rose, and two boys named Rainer and Toran."

"What happened to them?" asked Leena.

"Well, Toran, I'd have to say, was the first to disappear.  Nobody knew what happened to him, but we didn't see him for the rest of the war.  I know this may seem sorta mean, but I'm happy that he disappeared."

"Why?"

"He wasn't the same as us.  He killed for fun instead of for protecting people.  His attitude wasn't that appealing either."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, Rose was with us for a while, but she, too, disappeared."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Taban, who would you say was the strongest out of all of you?" asked Leena, knowing what his answer would be.

"Me of course," he answered.

"Oh come on," came a voice from behind them.  They looked to see Miharu walking towards them, a huge smile pasted on her face.  "If you're going to tell the story, at least tell it right."  Taban glared at her, but she just sat down on the other side of Leena.

"So, who was really the strongest?" asked Leena.

"It was Rainer.  He was the best zoid warrior any of us had ever seen.  He was also a good ground battler too.  A master at everything he set out to do.  Not to mention he had the most cheerful attitude out of anyone I had ever known," said Miharu.

"Yeah.  He was a nice guy.  It's too bad about what happened to him," said Taban.

"What happened?" asked Leena.

"He was killed during battle," said Miharu.

"But…you guys said that…"

"Even the greatest heroes fall," said Taban.  "Nothing can be guaranteed.  He was a great warrior, but he didn't follow regulations very well.  That led to his downfall."  There was silence for a while.  Taban then remembered why he came out here in the first place.

"Well, sorry to change the subject, but about the dream you just had…what was it?" he asked.

"Well, it was different than the others, almost unreal.  Everything was dark, well, except for Bit.  There was a person holding a gun, but I couldn't see them.  The person pulled the trigger and…" said Leena.  Miharu and Taban looked to each other, in a sort of confused way and then smiled to each other.

"There's still hope," said Taban.

"What?" asked Leena.

"That dream.  You weren't able to see who killed Bit.  It means that he might die, but it's not certain."

"So, there's still hope for Bit," said Leena.

"Yes, but there's also the possibility that he may die.  It's up to him now," said Miharu.  Leena just looked downward.  Taban then stood up, followed by Miharu.

"Where are you going?" asked Leena.

"We're gonna go work on our zoids," said Taban.  "Maybe you should rest.  Today was a big day."

"Alright," said Leena.  They soon left, leaving Leena alone.  She soon lied down on the couch again and fell asleep.

[I've cried you an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion

Will carry you and all they can

Just let love guide you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting

Into the arms of your true north]

She walked up to the bars of the cell, not saying anything at all.  Bit turned away from her.

"What do you want?" he said harshly.  All she did was grab onto two of the bars, getting as close as she could.

"Please, I just want to ask you something," she said.  Her voice was gentle and quiet.  Bit turned back towards her, almost surprised at her appearance and her voice.

"What is it?" asked Bit, still harshly.  He was still mad at her.

"I want to know something.  That day, the day we battled unofficially, the guy who…who jumped in front of you when I tried to shoot you…is…is he…?"  She seemed to have a hard time saying it.

"If you're wondering if he lived or not, he did," said Bit, still as cold as before.  Risai seemed relieved.

"That's good," she said.  "That's all."  She began to walk off, when Bit spoke up.

"Why do you care?  You kill people, so what's one more life?"

"I don't kill without a reason.  I don't kill those who have done nothing, only those who I'm told to kill.  I wasn't told to kill him, so I didn't."  She came back to the bars, same position as before.

"So, you'd kill your own brother if you were told to?" asked Bit angrily.

"Brother?" she asked.

"That's right, he's your brother, you know, the one you almost killed."

"I…I didn't know," she said.  Bit looked to her, a little more sympathetic now.  Risai hung her head.  "I…I have a brother, and…I…almost killed…"

"Risai?" questioned Bit.

"Why?  Why can't I remember?"

"You mean you can't remember anything?"

"No.  Not since I started working for the Backdraft."

"You don't remember the war or anything?"

"War?" asked Risai.

"Yeah," said Bit, his voice no longer cold.

"Please, tell me about it.  I want to remember," she pleaded.

"Alright.  Let's see…where do I start…well, first off, your brother's name is Taban.  He's, I think, 5 years older than you are.  Both of you fought in the war on the side of the Zoid Battle Commission.  You fought against the Dark Blazers, people who are like what the Backdraft is like now."

"How did the war start?"

"A member from the Dark Blazers killed the leader of the ZBC."

"Did the war last long?"

"Yeah.  It lasted for nearly 100 years."

"That's a long time."

"I know."

"Most people don't live that long, but we do because of the enhancements given to us," boasted Risai.

"Yeah, I know…wait a second…I didn't tell you that," said Bit.

"I know…wait…"

"Risai, you remembered!  Do you remember anything else?"

"I don't know.  Why don't you tell me some more?  Then perhaps I'll remember," she said.

"Alright, let's see…well, you guys were their best fighters.  I'm not sure how many of you there were all together though."

"Six," said Risai.

"Six what?"

"There were six of us, but I spent my time with Taban and Miharu."

"That's right."

"Then we were separated halfway through the war.  Miharu stayed where she was, Taban was sent to the south, and I was sent to the north."

"Right," said Bit cheerfully.

"And then, I remember that I was in a battle against nearly a whole battalion.  My group was nearly all wiped out.  I thought I'd be okay with my Genosaurer, because Taban always told me that it didn't matter how many you were up against.  It depended on how well you could control your zoid and the one who could control theirs better would be victorious.  I guess I wasn't half the warrior I thought I was, since I lost the battle and was taken captive."

"He tells us that line as well," said Bit.

"I…I actually remembered," said Risai.  She seemed pleased with herself.

"Good job.  Well, I guess you'll be leaving now, huh?" said Bit.  Risai reached into her pocket and pulled out a key.

"Risai?" questioned Bit.

[Look in my eyes

You'll see, a million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry]

Risai put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the cell's door.  She walked in and began unhooking the chains around Bit's wrists.

"What are you doing?" asked Bit.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said.

"But why?"

"Because you helped me, so I'm gonna help you."  She finished unhooking the chains and Bit stood up.

"Come on," she said as they both left the cell and walked into the hall.

[If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back

To me]

Risai led Bit down the hallway, picking up the pace.

"I want to see them again.  I want to remember everything," she said.  "And I don't want to keep living this life."

"You want out of the Backdraft?" asked Bit.

"Yes," said Risai.  "I want to go back to the way things were.  The way they were before they blocked my memory.  I want to see Taban and Miharu again.  I've missed them.  All this time, I knew something was missing, and now I know what."  They kept walking quickly down the halls.

"Where are we going?  All these halls look the same," said Bit.

"We're heading towards the cargo bay.  That's the only way out of this base."  They kept walking, until all of a sudden, a siren sounded and the hall flashed between the colors of red and it's normal blue color.  They had stopped to see what was happening; then Risai quickly grabbed Bit by the wrist and began pulling him down the hall.

"We have to hurry!  They know you're gone!" said Risai.  She let go of Bit and they both ran down the hall, making turns where it was necessary.  They were so close to reaching the cargo bay, but they could hear footsteps and lots of them, coming closer by the second.

[I hold you close

And shout the words I only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's not a pain that I would not endure]

It was pitch black, and Leena was walking through the darkness towards the unconscious Bit.  As she reached him, she bent down and held him close.

"I'm so sorry Bit.  I should have been a better protector.  I hope you make it out okay.  I don't know what I'd do without you…I need you Bit," she said.  She had tears in her eyes as she just hugged him.  She then noticed he was still breathing.

"You're…you're still alive," she said.  "Please Bit.  Give me another chance.  Don't leave."

Meanwhile…

Bit and Risai had just made it to the cargo bay.  There were many different zoids there and also many cars and motorcycles.  Risai looked down the hallway, and then quickly slammed the door shut.  She held it shut, too, as the men that came after them were now ramming the door.  Bit was looking for the switch that opened the door.

"Get on one of the motorcycles!" yelled Risai.  Bit quickly shot her a glance, nodded, and then got on one.  He looked to Risai, who was still holding them off.  She quickly pushed a button on the wall and the cargo bay doors began to open.

"Come on Risai!" yelled Bit.  He could see she was struggling with holding the door shut.  It bulged every time the men would ram it.  "Hurry!" yelled Bit.

"I can't!" yelled Risai.

"What?"

"I can't!  The minute I let go…they'll brake down the door and get both of us!"  She turned to look at him.  "You go," she said with a smile.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Bit.

"Bit…you have a team to get back to, a family…and I'm sure Leena is waiting for you.  You have to go."

"But what about you?  They'll kill you if they catch you!" 

"I'm aware of that, but…if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened.  I'm sorry I've caused all of you so much trouble."  She reached for the control panel next to her and pressed a few buttons.  The ramp that the motorcycles were on began to move and aim downward.  Just then, the doors started closing due to the activation of the ramp.  Bit looked to the doors and then to Risai.  "Go now!" she said.

"I can't leave without you!" said Bit.

"You have to!"  She reached over again and pressed a few more buttons.  The locks on the motorcycle released and it began to roll out of the cargo bay.  Bit looked back at Risai.

"Bit!  Thank you!  And tell my brother I'm sorry, and that…I love him," she said.

[If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way]

The motorcycle rolled out the doors, and Bit looked back.  The last thing he saw was the door leading to the cargo bay breaking down, and Risai flying backwards.  Then the huge cargo bay doors closed, leaving Risai inside.  Bit stopped the motorcycle and just stared at the complex, nothing but hate in his eyes.  He turned away and restarted the motorcycle, then drove off into the distance.

[What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me

Someday, somehow, someway

If my tears could bring you back]

Leena still sat in the darkness, holding onto Bit.  It was pitch black, then the whole scene shattered, just like glass, and there was nothing but darkness.

Leena quickly sat up on the couch again.  Her expression was one of pure shock.  'What does this mean?' she thought to herself.  'I think…it means…Bit's alive…and he's gonna make it back here,' thought Leena.   A smile appeared on her face, as she ran off to go tell everyone.

Meanwhile…

Bit still drove through the desert, hoping he was going the right way.

"Risai, I'm sorry I got you into trouble too," said Bit to himself.  "I hope you're stay alive.  Thanks for helping me as well.  We'll get them back for everything, I swear it!"  He kept driving, as the sunset and the double moons began to appear in the sky.

[To me]

************************************************************************************************

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter.  It took me a while to write this.  I don't know why though.  This is getting close to the end…I think.  Well, I don't really know.  I don't have much to say right now, and that's strange.  Well, I went to an anime/birthday party at my friend's house.  26 hours of anime, that is, but we slept, so it wasn't that much.  It was so fun!  Sorry, but I love to tell people stuff.  That's all for now.

What's with the song?  I guess I was just trying to interpret the boyfriend/girlfriend relation of Bit and Leena and the brother/sister relation of Taban and Risai.  That's it, I guess.  I don't know.  I used the song cause I came up with this chap from listening to it.

I got this strange urge to play FF8.  See ya, or as I say it, Audi^.^


	20. Revealing Mysteries

Well, it's time to give credit where it's due.  I wanna say thanks to the reviewers who have continued to read this fic.  I'm sad to say that I think I lost a few and it might be because of the length of this fic or maybe I've just messed this fic up.  Tell me, what do you think?  Anyway, even as long as one reviewer still remains, it will be reason enough to keep writing this.  I thank you guys.  You make this worth it.  You guys are my inspiration.  I write for my reviewers.  Thank you^.^

Well, on a more cheerful tone, this chapter is a major explainer.  You will finally get to find out who's behind all this chaos and about what happened.

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids, just the characters I make.

Enjoy^.^

************************************************************************************************

The sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful shade of crimson.  To Bit, it seemed like the perfect color for the day.  He was driving through the desert on the motorcycle, heading towards the Blitz team's base.  It wasn't far now.  He kept his eyes on the road, but his mind was somewhere else.  'What am I gonna tell Taban?  It's bad enough that Risai was brainwashed somehow, but now she's…she's most likely dead as well.'  Bit gave out a heavy sigh.  'I hope she's still alive.  Maybe they won't kill her…maybe.'  Bit decided to stop thinking.  It was putting him in an even more depressing mood then he was already in.  He looked ahead of him a little further and the Blitz team's base came into view.  'Home at last,' thought Bit as he put on an extra burst of speed as he neared the vicinity.

*****

"So, he's not back yet, huh?" asked Rick Star.

"Nope.  Any luck finding the base?" asked Naiomi.

"Negative," said Mattei.  Naiomi stood in the base of the Blitz team.  She was talking with the Fire Star team, who had gone out earlier to search for the base.  They contacted her the second they came back.  Leon soon entered the room.

"Any luck?" he asked.  The Fire Star team, who were on the videophone, all shook their heads.  Naiomi did the same.  Just then, Leena went running by the room, but stopped and turned around and ran in.  She seemed excited about something.  They were worried.

"What is it Leena?" asked Naiomi.

"Bit's alive, and he's coming back!" she said happily.

"Wh…" started Leon, but Leena was already running down the hall once again.  Naiomi just smiled.  Just then, Taban and Miharu walked in the room.

"Was Leena here a second ago?" asked Miharu.

"Yeah.  She was here and then she left," said Leon.

"She said Bit was coming back," said Meiyuu. (A/N remember, they're still on the videophone thing).  Taban and Miharu were about to go out the door, when Jamie walked in, followed by Brad and Doc.

"Hey dad, you're back," said Leon.

"Yes, and Jamie's filled me in on everything.  Any news on Bit?" he asked.

"Only that he's not back yet," said Naiomi.  Just then, Leena came running in the room, knocking over Jamie in the process.

"Sorry Jamie," apologized Leena.  She quickly left the room again to walk to hers.  Doc looked to Naiomi.

"Of course he's not back yet, he's been kidnapped," said Doc.  "What do you expect?  You think he's just gonna walk up to the front door and knock?"  Just then, there was a pounding heard on the door to the base, which wasn't far from the room they were in.  Leena came running down the hall.

"He's back!" she yelled.  They all just exchanged confused glances and soon followed her, leaving the Fire Star team alone and wondering about what was happening.  Leena ran to the door and quickly opened it.  She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, already knowing who it was.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said.  Bit had to smile at this.

"I'm glad to be back," he said as he hugged her.  The rest of them came running as well.  Bit smiled to them too after he and Leena broke the embrace.  They were all shocked.

"Hi," he said, as if nothing had happened.

******

Two men dressed in combat uniforms walked down a hallway, dragging Risai along with them.  Each held onto one of her wrists in order to guarantee that she couldn't escape.  They stopped at a door, which they opened and walked in, bringing her with.  The room was mostly dark.  She knew exactly where she was.  A man sat in a chair behind a desk.  He sat in the shadows of the room.  The guards in the room closed the door as the men who had brought her in kept a firm hold on her.  She just stared at the man in the chair.  He then stood up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Risai.  I thought you would have known better?" he said.

"Shut up!  I'm not one of your pawns anymore.  You…you brainwashed me," she said harshly.  He seemed surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"So, you figured it out.  I suppose you got your whole memory back by now, am I right?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said.  He just smirked and walked towards her.  He stepped out into the light of the room, revealing his features for the first time.  Risai looked to him wide eyed and he just laughed a little and smirked.  He had black, spiked hair.  He wore a pair of baggy, black pants.  His shirt was dark blue and he also wore a black over coat.  He removed the pair of sunglasses he had on to reveal dark blue eyes.

"No…it can't be…"

*****

Bit told them that he'd explain everything after he put Liger back in the hanger.  He was soon done and they made their way back to the room with the videophone.  Bit looked at the videophone and smiled.

"Hello," said Rick.  "Nice to see ya again."

"Same here.  How ya feeling?  You look better at least."

"Yeah, I feel great, of course, these two don't think I'm completely better yet.  They won't let me do anything."

"I know how that feels."  The two of them just laughed as Mattei and Meiyuu, along with everyone else looked as if they were about ready to kill Rick and Bit.

"Well Bit, it's time to explain yourself," said Brad.

"Yeah.  Even I'm having trouble believing that you made it out," said Rick.

"It's sort of a long story," said Bit, wishing he didn't have to tell it.

"We've got all the time in the world," said Naiomi.

"Alright.  But first, Taban?  I gotta tell you something," said Bit.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have a really nice sister."  Taban looked shocked at this.

"What?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah.  It was only because of Risai, that I was able to escape.  She helped me."

"Are you serious?" asked Miharu.  Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah.  See, I was thrown into a prison cell and that's when Risai approached me.  She asked me about you, Taban.  She had wanted to know if she had killed you or not when she shot you.  She seemed relieved when I said you were still alive.  She was gonna leave, but then I mentioned you were her brother.  She came back and asked about stuff, like what happened.  She wanted me to help her remember."

"So you're saying that Risai was brainwashed?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah."

*****

"…Toran," said Risai.

"In the flesh," responded Toran.

"No!  You…you died!  A long time ago!"  He waved a finger at her.

"On the contrary, they said I disappeared.  Most assumed I was dead, but that's not true, now, is it?"

"Why?  If you were alive, why didn't you come back?"

"Don't you get it you fool?  I was never part of the Zoid Battle Commission.  After I disappeared, I joined the Dark Blazers, or, rejoined, as I like to put it."

"Why?"

"Can't you figure it out?"  Risai thought for a while, but then it was clear to her.  She just stared downward.

"The enhancements…that's what you wanted," she said.

"That's right.  That was my whole reason in joining.  I had to prove I was loyal to the ZBC by destroying members of my own side, of course, but it was worth it in order to get the enhancements."

"How could you?!  After all we did for you?  They even gave you an ultimate X!  And then you went and turned your back on them!"

"Yes, that is right, but I never planned on getting the Rector.  They gave it to me, so I kept it."

"Jerk!"

"Maybe I am, but who cares."

"I care!"

"Hm?"

"I just don't understand…why did you lie to us?  Why did you join the Backdraft?  And why did you brainwash me!?"

"After I disappeared, I joined them.  The Backdraft, or Dark Blazers, as they were called, gave me a home here.  I was a proud member and their only ultimate X pilot.  I was happy there."

"It doesn't explain what this has to do with me.  I'll say it again…why did you brainwash me?!"

"It's not that hard to figure out, is it?  You were a strong and skilled fighter…you had to be, in order for you to have been given the enhancements so early in your youth.  Once you were separated from Taban and Miharu, it was quite easy.  I honestly didn't care which of you I got.  It just so happened that you were the one assigned to fight the squad that I was in.  Of course, it's easy to understand why you wouldn't have known it was me you were fighting.  I painted the zoid black.  So see, it was all a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But…why?  Why did you do this?  What's it all for?"

"That's easy…for revenge," he said icily.

*****

"But…how?" asked Leena.

"I don't know.  After a while, she began to remember things.  I think she got her whole memory back eventually."

"So, how'd you escape?" asked Brad.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there.  She unlocked my cell and then unhooked the chains on my arms.  I thought it was strange that she was helping me, but when I asked why, she told me it was because I helped her remember.  We were making our way to the cargo bay, but then the sirens went off.  We ran down the halls as fast as we could, but there were people who weren't to far away from us.  When we made it to the cargo bay, Risai closed the door and held it shut.  The men who were chasing us began to ram the door.  She opened the cargo bay doors and told me to take one of the motorcycles.  Of course, I did what she said, but when I told her to hurry up and get on…she told me she couldn't.  The doors began to close because of the control panel on the other side of the door she was holding shut.  Risai pushed a few more buttons and the motorcycle rolled out the door, just as it closed.  She was trapped inside.  The last thing I saw was the door she was holding breaking down."  Bit looked to all of them.  They all seemed in a somber mood now.  He then looked to Taban.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," said Taban.

"Risai told me to tell you that she loves you and that she's sorry.  I tried to save her too, but…"

"Now…she'll most likely be killed if she hasn't been already," said Miharu, looking down at the ground.

"I don't think so," said Taban.  They all looked to him, a little confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Leena.

"Think about it.  Risai is the best fighter they have.  She's an expert at all types of combat.  I don't think they'd kill her, even though she did betray them.  They'll probably just brainwash her again."

"That makes cense.  Then there's still hope," said Bit.

"Yeah, but something else has been bugging me.  The guy that Miharu and I fought…the one with that zoid…he called it…the Rector.  He said it was an ultimate X."

"So?" asked Brad, a little curious as to where this was getting.

"Now that you mention it, that zoid looked familiar.  And the voice of that guy…was familiar as well."

"What are you getting at?" asked Bit.  

"Do you think he might be the one responsible for this whole mess?" asked Leena.

"It's possible…" said Taban.

"There's a way we can find out about it," said Rick Star.  "If this is a guy you think you've encountered before, like in your past or something, there's a way to find out, if you're interested."

"I'm interested," responded Taban.

"Alright.  We'll be right over.  Hope you don't mind," he said.

"It's fine.  It's always good to have company," said Bit.

"Okay.  See you guys soon!" said Rick.  He waved and then the screen went blank.

************************************************************************************************

I know.  It was short and I didn't finish explaining stuff.  I'm putting up two chapters at once so that you don't have to worry about it.  Well, I'm going in for my surgery at 1:30 on Friday, which is today, as a matter of fact.  I'll be back soon and I'll make sure to write more^.^  And I have a word of advice: never get too cocky, cause it'll eventually catch up with you.  Believe me, I'm living proof.  If you wanna hear my story, I'll tell ya sometime.  It's humorous and just plain pathetic on my part.  Well, that's my advice for now.  Until we meet again!

Audi^.^


	21. Reasons and Courage

I'm writing two chapters back to back!  How cool!  Anyway, this is sort of a continuation from the last chapter.  It explains more stuff and all that.  And I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but thank you to those who wished me well on my surgery.  I'm still nervous and all, but I'll live.  Really, I will.  I just really REALLY don't like needles.  *shutters*.  Anyway, let's get on with it.

Disclaimer:  you know the drill.  I don't own zoids, just the characters I make and the fic.

************************************************************************************************

"Revenge?" questioned Risai.

"Exactly.  After the war, the Dark Blazers fell, but they weren't gone.  The leaders and their ideals were still around and the followers as well.  Together, we gathered and formed the Backdraft group.  The Zoid Battle Commission may have won but we weren't through yet.  We soon had power and lots of it.  Then, during the Royal Cup Tournament, we were going to take it over completely, over throw the ZBC, but our plans failed.  We were beaten," said Toran.

"So this is all for revenge.  I understand now why you want the Blitz team dead."

"You're wrong."

"What?"  She looked to him in disbelief.

"I only want Bit Cloud dead.  The others are harmless.  He's the one who truly destroyed us.  Without him, we would have taken over the ZBC.  It would have been easy, but he had to defeat the Berserk Fury.  It's his fault.  After we fell for the second time, I, alone, had to pick up the pieces.  Many gave up on our goals and left the Backdraft.  I stayed and put it back together.  It took a while, but I reorganized everything.  I resurrected the Backdraft and now I alone lead it.  Yes.  I am the leader of the Backdraft.  Me and no other."

"So you think that once Bit's dead, you will be able to take over the ZBC easily, am I right?"

"Exactly.  Once he's out of the way, I will surely be able to over throw them."  Risai began to laugh at him.  "What's so funny?!" he demanded.

"Do you really think you can over throw them, I mean, really?" she said in a tone that still mocked him.

"Of course I can!"

"I'd like to see you try.  It's been a few years since the tournament and a whole lot of new zoid warriors have come along.  If they all managed to band together, you wouldn't stand a chance.  They out number you, a million to one."  Toran just smiled at what she said.

"I though that you of all people would know that it doesn't matter how many zoids you're fighting against.  The winner will be the one who can use their zoid's full potential.  The one who has mastered it.  I believe that was Taban's favorite line, wasn't it?" he said.  Risai was now angry and a little annoyed as well.  'I gotta find a way out of this,' she thought to herself.

*****

The Blitz team and their companions were waiting around for the Fire Star team to arrive.  It had been about a half an hour since they said they were coming.  Just then, the sound of a transporter could be heard.  They all quickly ran outside to meet the team.  When they got there, they realized it wasn't a transporter at all.  They had piloted their zoids over.  The cockpit to the Lightning Siax opened first and Rick Star jumped out.  They all ran over to meet him.

"Hello," he said with a smile.  The other cockpits opened and Meiyuu and Mattei jumped out.  They were carrying something with them.

"Alright, so what's this idea you had?" asked Bit.

"It's a miracle really that he even came up with an idea," teased Meiyuu.

"We should write this one down," said Mattei as he and Meiyuu laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Rick.  He then turned his attention back to the others.  "Anyway, we've gotta set it up first.  We brought the program and the data over from our base.  Mattei, go set it up on their computer."

"Alright," said Mattie.

"I'll show you where it is," said Jamie.  Mattei and Jamie walked off back into the base towards the room with the computers.

"Anyway, care to explain?" asked Bit.

"Sure.  It's a system that can track down anyone and their zoid.  It's a special program that's suppose to be used by the ZBC only," said Rick.

"Then how is it that you…" began Bit.

"Moving on.  Anyway, it's quite simple really.  All you have to do is search for what you're looking for and it should come up with the history of it and the name of the pilot, or vise versa.  You know what I mean.  It can trace it back to the beginning of the Zoid Battle Commission and that's it," said Rick.

"That's all we need.  It shouldn't be any further back in time than that," said Taban.  "How long before it's up and running?"

"HEY!" yelled Jamie.  They all looked to him.  "We set it up!  Come on!"

"I guess it's ready now," said Rick.  They all walked into the base and into the computer room.  Jamie and Mattei were standing near it.  Rick sat down in the chair at the computer and started up the program.  "Alright, we should be ready to go.  What was it you wanted to search for again?" he asked Taban.

"Look under the name Rector.  It's an ultimate X, so it should be easy to find out who the pilot is…or was," said Taban.

"Alright," said Rick.  He quickly typed in RECTOR and started the search.  It scanned through a lot of files, until it found one titled RECTOR in capital letters.  "Found it."

"Alright, now let's see who's been causing all this trouble," said Miharu.  Rick clicked the file and it opened before them.  Taban and Miharu both stared at the computer screen, their eyes wide with shock and surprise as they saw the picture of the pilot.

******

"Now there's only one question left that needs to be answered," said Toran.

"And what would that be?" asked Risai.  He turned to her.

"What am I going to do with you?  You do know that betrayal like what you did means death.  If it weren't for you, this mess would all be over.  I think that's something pretty serious, don't you?" he said.  Just then, the door to the room was opened and Kagai and Jaken walked in.  Everyone's attention in the room was put on them.

"Sir, please, reconsider," pleaded Jaken.

"Don't kill Risai, please," said Kagai.

"You guys…" said Risai, a little touched that they cared about her.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill her.  She's too valuable to the Backdraft.  I need her alive," said Toran.  Risai's attention shifted back to him.

"So what are you going to do to me then, huh?" she asked.

"I'll just brainwash you again."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked, doubting that he could actually pull it off again.

"It's quite simple really.  The first time I brainwashed you, you didn't even know it.  You had been knocked unconscious during the battle and while we repaired your Genosaurer, we brainwashed you.  It was very easy and convincing you that you worked for us was easier yet.  It's too bad that the war ended so soon, since it would have been fun to watch you destroy your own brother and all your friends."

"You're sick."

"Maybe I am."

"There's no way you can pull it off.  I'll just get my memory back anyway.  It didn't work before and it won't work now."

"Then this time I'll make it more serious.  I'll get rid of all your emotions, all your memories.  The only thing you will know is how to fight and you will have loyalty to me, your master."

"Oh yeah.  And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?" she asked.

"It's easy really," he said as he approached her.  He was soon right in front of her.  He extended a finger and touched the purple gem on her forehead.

"With this," he said.

******

"It can't be him," said Miharu as she looked at the picture on the screen.

"Who is he?" asked Leena.  Taban turned to her.

"Remember the story I told you.  About us?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, he's Toran.  The one that disappeared."

"Are you sure?" asked Leena.

"Positive.  He's the only one who could have piloted the Rector like that.  It's him.  He's alive," said Miharu.

"Mind filling us in here?" asked Naiomi.

"Sorry.  It's like this.  There were originally six of us.  Me, Miharu and Risai, and then three others named Rainer, Rose, and Toran.  Rainer was killed in battle, Rose disappeared a year after Rainer died and Toran disappeared a year before.  We thought he was dead, since he was never found after that, but I guess we were wrong," said Taban.

"But…didn't he work for the ZBC?  Why would he join the Backdraft?" asked Bit.

"Maybe…maybe he was part of them all along.  Perhaps he just wanted something from the ZBC," said Taban.

"You mean like the enhancements?" asked Miharu.  Taban looked to her.

"That's gotta be it," he said.

*****

Risai was confused.

"How?" she asked.

"You don't even know what this stone is for, do you?" he asked.  She didn't respond.  "It figures.  There were once a lot of them around, but now there's only about a hand full left in the world.  It's called a Ryu gem.  It's a very special stone indeed.  When mixed with certain chemicals and radiations, it generates a certain radiation wave from it.  It can be used to block a person's memory even, but in order to do so, a small electronic device must first be placed into it.  That way, it is possible to pick which memories to block and which to keep.  It's quite ingenious if I do say so myself.  I guess I'll have to strengthen this one, since it was obviously not strong enough.  And did you know, that not only is this used for blocking someone's memory, but it can also be used for healing."

"So that's why after I was injured I'd heal so quickly.  It was the stone."

"That's right, and by strengthening it even more, you'll heal instantly.  You truly will be invincible."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Well, you don't really have any say in the matter, now do you?"

"They'll come after you, you know?"

"I'm completely prepared for that.  I've already beaten Taban and Miharu.  The others will be easy to destroy.  I'll annihilate all of them at once.  They're no match for my power."

"You're way too cocky.  Cockiness will be your downfall."

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you."

"Well, we'll see how big your mouth is once we brainwash you again," said Toran.  He snapped his fingers once and the men began to drag her out of the room.  "Take her to the lab."

"Yes sir," they both replied as they dragged Risai out of the room.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled.  Toran just smiled.

"But I already have," he said and then followed them down the hall.

******

"Wow, look at this," said Rick.  They all turned their attention back to the screen.  "These stats are amazing!  He was a skilled pilot!  Look at the number of people he took down!  But the data ends here…" he said.

"That's the year he disappeared," said Miharu.

"It's still amazing though, I mean, look at this," said Rick.  Meiyuu leant in a little to read what it said on the screen.  

"It says here that he was the only person on the ZBC to be given an ultimate X and it was the only one they had," Rick said.  "The zoid is equipped with blades, guns, a particle cannon, everything!  It's amazing!" he continued.

"It may be amazing, but it's also very dangerous," said Taban.  "There's a reason why he was picked and it wasn't because he was there first, even though he was the first person to be given the enhancements.  His skill far surpasses that of mine and Miharu's.  He's completely in sync with his zoid.  It's a hard thing to do, but he managed it.  I'm afraid that there isn't anyone who can defeat him."

"We can't give up before we even try," said Leon.

"You don't understand," said Miharu.  "Think about it.  When we fought against the Strikers team, it took all of us combined to take them down.  It took all of us to just take down Risai.  But her zoid isn't even an ultimate X and she hasn't mastered it completely to point of it being like an extension of her body either.  Try multiplying that strength times about 100 and you'll get Toran and his Rector.  They're an unbeatable force."

"But still, we have to try," said Bit.

"But the chances are 99% to 1% that we'd actually win," said Miharu.

"I'm going to have to agree," said Taban.

"Since when have you guys been so pessimistic?" asked Bit.  Rick stood up from his chair and looked at them.

"I agree with Bit on this one.  Even if it's just one percent, it's still a chance that we can win," he said.

"But…" began Miharu.

"No buts," said Bit.  "If you tell yourself you're gonna lose from the start, then that one percent becomes zero.  And as long as there's a chance of success, I'm not gonna give up," said Bit.

"You know, sometimes when you two put your heads together, you can really come up with something intelligent," said Naiomi.  "I'm gonna fight with you guys as well," she added.

"And the same goes for me," said Leena.

"You can count me in," said Brad.  "If the ZBC is over thrown by the Backdraft, how will I get paid?"

"I'm in too," said Jamie.

"Well, I guess I'll fight as well," said Leon.

"If Rick is going, he'll need us to help him.  He doesn't do well on his own," said Meiyuu.  "So I'll fight with you guys too."

"And I second that," said Mattei.  They looked to Taban and Miharu.

"How about it guys?  Let's give them a run for their money," said Bit.  Taban and Miharu could only smile at this and nodded.

"You do know that this is suicide though," said Taban.

"That may be, but I'm not gonna give up.  There's too much at stake here.  If we give up now, then we might as well walk up to their front door and ask them to kill us," said Bit.

"I'm agreeing with Bit and Rick on this one," said Leena.  "We know there's a good chance we might not make it, but you never know until you try."

"Well, we can't just go rushing in there.  We have to have a plan," said Miharu.

"I'm aware of that," said Bit.

"It's possible that they are already on their way over here to attack us though," said Taban.

"Well then, lets get planning!" said Bit.

************************************************************************************************

Oh yeah, two chapters at once!  I amaze even myself sometimes!  I spell checked this, so it should be right, and I'm completely aware of the fact that I don't always spells names of people and zoids right, but it's too hard for me to change it now, so I like it the way it is.  Well, by the time you guys are reading this, I'll be at my surgery!  Thank you for wishing me luck and I hope it doesn't hurt too much afterwards.  Thank you guys and I'll be back!  See ya!

Audi^.^


	22. Planning for a Suicidal Battle

Well, it's getting towards the end of the fic and everything will soon be resolved.  I'm having too much fun and honestly; this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would.  I had to make it up as I went along, since I only knew bits and pieces of if.  Well, here it goes.

Disclaimer:  I don't own zoids.

************************************************************************************************

"Alright, now what's the plan?" asked Bit.  They had been sitting around for a half an hour thinking about what to do.  They now all stood around a computer as Taban was putting in some data.  A simulation was soon brought up on the screen.

"Well," started Taban.  "First off, I'd like to remind you that this is suicide, so whatever plan we come up with has a good chance of failing.  But I see this won't stop you guys, so here's the thing.  There will be 11 of us, as you already know."  He punched in a few more things and 11 zoids appeared on the simulation.  There was the Liger Zero, the Gun Sniper, the Shadow Fox and the Raynos from the Blitz team; the red Blade Liger and the Gun Sniper from the Fluegle team; the Lightning Siax, the Rev Raptor, and the Spino Sappa from the Fire Star team, and then there was the Phoenix and the Panther.  The simulation showed them all standing on one side of the holographic field.  "These, of course, are our zoids.  And these…"  He pushed a few more buttons.  "…are the enemies zoids."

"Whoa, hold up!" said Bit.  He pointed to the screen.  "Since when did the Backdraft only have four zoids?"

"Since I created this simulation," responded Taban.

"But it's not true.  Try about 400.  If it's just four, then there's no way this can be suicide," argued Bit.

"Look.  When you guys attacked the base the other day, you wiped out all of their zoids.  They only have these four left."

"How do you figure that only four are left?" asked Leena.

"It's simple.  The four left would be the Neo Breaker, the black Blade Liger, the Genosaur and the Rector."

"Taban, I don't wanna be mean or anything, but do you really think that…" started Bit.

"Yes, I do think Risai will be there.  In fact, I know she's still alive.  It's a brother sister thing.  Anyway, moving on.  If they do have other forces, then we'll take them out first without even thinking of attacking these four until they're all wiped out.  But we're gonna say that they don't have any other forces for now, since our main struggle will be with these four zoids," said Taban.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rick.

"I'm getting there," said Taban.

"But you're going too slow!" complained Bit.

"If you two don't stop interrupting, we'll come up with a new plan involving the two of you as sacrifices," said Leena.  Rick and Bit looked scared.

"You wouldn't really do that," said Rick.

"Don't underestimate her," whispered Bit.

"My team mates wouldn't let you use me as a human sacrifice."

"You're right," smiled Meiyuu.  "We'd be the ones to use you as a human sacrifice.  You could be our shield.  It's a great plan, don't you agree?"  Everyone nodded their heads except for Rick and Bit.

"We'll shut up now," said Bit.  Rick nodded in agreement.

"Fine.  Moving on.  The Neo Breaker was easy to take down last time.  The best way would be of course to put air types against air types, so Miharu and Jamie will take care of the Neo Breaker."

"It'll be just the two of us?" asked Jamie.

"You're the only air born zoid pilots we have," responded Taban.

"We've done it before and we can do it again," said Miharu.

"Didn't you guys say you won that one by fluke?" asked Leon.

"Moving on," said Taban.  "Once you guys finish off the Neo Breaker…"

"Don't you mean 'if' they finish off the Neo Breaker?" asked Bit.

"Sacrifices," reminded Leena.  He was quiet.

"Anyway," said Taban.  "Once you guys finish off the Neo Breaker, I want you to help out whoever needs it the most.  We'll be breaking off into groups in order to fight the remaining zoids.  We'll start with the black Blade Liger.  This zoid, of course, uses its blades only if it's necessary.  It uses its maneuverability in order to run circles around its enemies and shoot them while they're confused.  This is possible because of the back mounted cannon it uses.  The cannon can pivot and shoot from all angles, giving the Blade Liger a good offense and defense.  It's fast, and the pilot has extremely good aim."

"Unlike someone I know," said Bit.  He looked at Leena, who didn't look happy.

"What did you say!?" yelled a very angry Leena.  Bit put his arms up defensively.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Taban.  They were all quiet again.  "That's better.  Moving on, I think it'd be best to send in the whole Fire Star team on this one.  You guys battle at your best when you're together.  We need the Siax there, on account that it's the only zoid fast enough to match that Blade Liger.  I have the utmost confidence in you."

"Then why do you keep telling us this is suicide?" asked Rick.

"Boy, you really wanna be a sacrifice, don't you?" said Mattei.

"At this rate, the base will get attacked before we even know what the plan is," said Naiomi.

"Well, let's move on.  The next zoid is the Genosaurer.  First off, this is a powerful zoid, as you already know.  The idea is to come up with a strategy that will take her by surprise.  Take it away Jamie," said Taban.

"Right.  The Genosaurer has many different weapons.  Some include pulse laser guns and of course, the charged particle cannon.  There are many other weapons involved and Risai likes to use the claws as well.  This zoid is both strong and agile.  We decided that the best approach would be to attack her from long range and catch her off guard in order to gang up on her afterwards.  Naiomi, we're gonna need you to catch her off guard by engaging her in long range combat.  You have good aim and we need you to snipe her.  After that happens, I want Leena, Brad, and Leon to engage her in close range combat and take her out before she can…"

"Wait, wait a second," interrupted Bit.

"You have something to say, sacrifice?" taunted Brad.

"Look, enough already.  Let me get this strait.  You're sending Jamie and Miharu to fight the Neo Breaker, the Fire Star team to fight that Liger, and then you're sending out Naiomi, Brad, Leena, and Leon to fight the Genosaurer?  But that only leaves me and Taban to fight the…"

"We know," said Taban, Miharu, and Jamie, the people who came up with this strategy.

"But why?"

"I'm agreeing with Bit on this one.  That's the toughest of all of the zoids we're going up against.  Why do you want to send in just two zoids to fight it?" asked Leena.

"That's suicide," said Rick.

"I know it is, but you're the ones who wanted to do this.  Think about it.  This is the only logical way to fight this battle.  We've put together the only teams we can in order to pull this off.  We have to take out the Neo Breaker, the Blade Liger, and the Genosaur as soon as possible, because think about what would happen if we carelessly sent out a group and they were beaten.  The zoid wouldn't stop there.  They would attack the other groups and we'd all be annihilated quickly.  We have to think this through," said Taban.

"But it's not worth it if you and Bit get killed right off the bat.  We can't stand up to that thing alone," said Leena.

"We won't get killed," said Bit.  "Look, we're all going into this battle, and we're all gonna make it out."

"I thought you didn't like this plan?" asked Jamie.

"It doesn't matter.  It's really the only way.  We have to do this the right way the first time, cause there won't be any second chances, not in this battle," said Bit.  They all nodded.

"Alright then.  Like I said to Jamie and Miharu, when you're done with the enemy, I want you to go and help out the other groups.  We have to do this right," said Taban.  They all nodded.  He just smiled.  "It's late now.  We should all get some sleep."

"I agree," said Miharu.  They were walking out of the room, when Doc looked to the Fire Star team.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for the night.  We have plenty of extra rooms," said Doc.

"Thanks.  We appreciate it," said Rick.  They all walked off to their own rooms in order to get well rested.  Tomorrow would be a big day.  Leena was about to walk into her room, when she turned to see Bit coming her way.

"Hey Leena," he said.

"What?" she asked, a little nervous and a little scared.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know I will always love you," he said.  Leena was scared now.

"Bit, don't do that.  You said so yourself, we're all coming back."

"I know, but I still want you to know that."  He bent down and gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Good night Leena.  I love you."

"I love you too Bit.  Goodnight."  Bit smiled and then walked off to his room.  Leena stared after him for a while, but then quickly walked into her room.  She knew that her sleep would not be easy tonight, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for what she was about to see.  She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed.  She soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

******

(A/N sorry, but I gotta explain something.  I don't wanna spoil the battle or anything, so I'm gonna only show bits and pieces here.  Just wanted to say that^.^ sorry for the interruption.)

The desert sun was blazing above them as they arrived on the battlefield.  The eleven zoids just stood there, making sure that they were where they were suppose to be.

"Are you sure this is a good place to be?  What if they take a different route, or what if they've already passed through here?" questioned Bit.

"They couldn't have, otherwise we would have known about it.  That's the only strait path from their base to your base," said Taban.

"We had to make sure that we'd get here first," said Miharu.  "The whole plan relies on us being able to take them by surprise.  Everyone, get ready."

"Roger," they all said.  Naiomi took her sniping spot on some nearby cliffs and awaited the enemy.  The other zoids spread out and covered a wide area.  Some hid behind rocks, since they were ordered to.  The enemy could soon be seen, making their way through the desert and onward towards the awaiting teams.  Leena looked to her radar, which was detecting something approaching.

"Here they come," said Leena.

"I'm detecting 2 enemy zoids, no wait…four…wait…it's…uh, over 200 units!" said Miharu.  They all looked panicked.

"Well this can't be good," said Taban as he slouched a little in his chair.  A com-link popped up on his screen revealing a very angry Bit.

"TABAN!  You said there were only going to be 4 zoids!" he yelled.

"I'm aware of that," responded Taban.  The scene soon faded into blackness.  The first thing that came back was the sound.  The sound of metal hitting metal and of screams and of cheering.  The scene soon came back, only to reveal a lot of wrecked zoids lying around.  They mostly consisted of Zabats and of black Rev Raptors.  The scene shown was like the plan had originally been.  The groups had split up and were fighting their designated enemy.  Things were pretty much going in nobody's favor.  It seemed equal.  The scene faded again, and soon the sounds left too.

"Seven Blade Attack!" yelled Bit.  The scene was still black, but the sound was there again.  The sound of shattering glass could be heard, and then the scene came back.  The enemy zoids were wrecked, and that included the Neo Breaker, the black Blade Liger, the Genosaur, and the last to fall was the Rector.  Other than the Liger Zero, all the other zoids seemed to be out of commission.  The surviving Backdraft pilots were gathering around their fallen leader, who stood near his zoid.  Taban and Miharu had their hands busy dealing with Risai.  The rest of the Blitz, Fire Star, and Fluegle team were fighting off some of the Backdraft pilots on land.  Toran and the men that were with him had began to run and Bit wasn't far from them.

"Get back here, you jerk!" yelled Bit.  Toran stopped were he was and turned around to face Bit, his men stopping with him.  Bit stopped a good distance away from him.

"It's over.  The Zoid Battle Commission is on their way.  Face it, you lost," said Bit.  Toran just smirked and laughed a little.

"I'm afraid you're the one who just lost," said Toran.  Bit looked to him, a little scared.  Toran pulled out a pistol from his belt.  He aimed it and fired.  Bit flew back as the bullet made contact.  Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the bullet shot.  They were all wide eyed.  Bit fell against the sand, blood flowing from the whole in his chest.  Leena was the first over to Bit, followed by the others.  They completely forgot about what they had been doing, and the Backdraft pilots didn't seem to mind.

"Bit, hold on," said Leena, with tears in her eyes.  "Please Bit, don't die."  He forced his eyes open and looked up at her as she held him close.

"I'm sorry Leena.  I didn't want it to end like this, I really didn't.  Forgive me," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Darn it," said Taban.  "It's happening again."

"You guys did your best," said Bit.  He then moaned in pain.

"Just hold on Bit.  The ZBC will be here soon and then we'll take you to a hospital.  You just need to hold on," said Leena.  Bit reached up and touched the side of her face, wiping away some of the tears.

"Sorry Leena.  I want you to know that I love you and that I always will," said Bit, his voice barely audible.

"Bit…" said Leena nervously.

"Goodbye and…thank you."  Bit closed his eyes and his hand fell back to the ground.  His breathing stopped and now he lay limply in Leena's arms.

******

Leena sat up quickly in bed.  It was another dream.  She was covered in a cold sweat and she was quivering.  She then hugged her knees and just sat on her bed, wishing she knew what to do.  She began to cry and just sat there like that.  She was afraid.

"What can I do?" she asked herself.  She then thought back a little and Taban's words came back to her.  'The protector must sacrifice their own life,' he had told her.  His voice played through her head, over and over.  What was she going to do?

"I have to think of something," she told herself.  She then laid back down on her bed and fell back asleep, hoping that the answer would come to her.

************************************************************************************************

Gee, I actually came up with a really good chapter here, or that's just what I think.  There are only two chapters left.  And I bet you're all just inching to find out what happens next.  I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I promise.  I went through, so there shouldn't be any mistakes.  Well, until the next time, I'll be seeing ya!

Audi^.^


	23. Backup Arrives

I'm really sorry that I haven't written this for a while.  I had a really hard time coming up with enough stuff to fill it, but I think I have a good idea as to how this chapter will go.  I hope you enjoy it, so with no further adieu, here's the 23rd chapter.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids, only the characters I create and this fic.

************************************************************************************************ 

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Bit.  It was morning now and it didn't look like anyone had slept well last night, but nonetheless, they were all wide-awake and ready.  They were going to head out as soon as they got everyone together.

"I think so," said Leon.  They were all standing around in the hanger and Bit was already in the cockpit of the Liger Zero.  Naiomi glanced around a little more.

"Hey, where's Leena?" she asked.  This time, everyone looked around.

"She was here a minute ago," said Jamie.

"Will someone go find her?" asked Bit.

"I will," responded Naiomi.  She turned around and walked out the door.  Miharu walked over to where Taban was standing.

"You did remember to call the ZBC and tell them about this, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I remembered.  I don't know when they'll arrive though.  I gave them the coordinates as to where we would be," responded Taban.

"So, will they be there when we get there?"

"I don't know.  They said they'd come, but they didn't say when.  Let's just hope they make it in time though.  We'll probably need the backup."

"Do you really believe what you said though?  You know, the suicide thing?"  Taban just looked down.

"I'd like to think I'm wrong, but there isn't much hope in success, but I do have faith that we can pull it off.  This team has been through a lot of ordeals and they always seem to manage to make it out all right, but this time it's different.  We're up against one of us and to make matters worse, he's the only one like us with an ultimate X.  I just don't know.  I'd like to think we can do it, but I'm not about to get my hopes up."

"What about Risai?"

"I still want to save her, but she may be too far gone now.  He most likely brainwashed her again.  I don't think he'd kill her, not when they have a battle like this to go into."

"You sure you can do this?"

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"  They both just stared up at their zoids while waiting for Naiomi and Leena to return.

*****

"Thank you.  You remember the coordinates, right?" said Leena.  There was a small moment of silence.  "That's good.  Thanks again."  Leena turned off the videophone and sighed.  "That's all of them.  I should probably get to the hanger now.  Maybe by changing just this one thing I can prevent Bit from dying.  It's worked before."  Leena walked out of the room but ran into someone while doing so.

"There you are," said Naiomi.  "We've been waiting for you.  Everyone's ready to go."

"Sorry, I got caught up in something."  Leena had a distant look on her face.

"Are you alright?" asked Naiomi.

"What?  Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm just thinking about this battle, that's all."

"Okay, well, we should get going now.  They're all waiting."

"Okay."  Naiomi and Leena walked down the halls and back towards the hanger.  Everyone turned to them as they entered the area.

"Good, now that everyone's here, let's get going," said Taban.  They all nodded and got into their zoids.  Each one of them was nervous, hoping that somehow they'd all make it back to this base.

"You know," started Rick.  He had opened up a com-link between his two teammates.  "Even though I was really excited about this and I wanted to go into this battle, I'm actually a little scared now."

"I know what you mean.  I don't think that there's anyone in our little group who isn't scared about this battle.  Especially since it is like a suicide mission," said Meiyuu.

"Don't say that," said Mattei.  "I think we can do this.  We just have to outsmart them, that's all.  I believe we can do it.  Don't worry, we'll all make it out of this and then we'll come back here to celebrate with everyone."

"Yeah…I hope you're right, but in case something goes wrong, I want you guys to know that it's been fun," said Rick.

"What's with the one eighty?  You're usually so optimistic," said Meiyuu.  "Come on, don't do this.  We're all gonna make it out together.  We have to…"

"She's right.  We have to win this, and we're all gonna make it out together, you'll see."

"Yeah…" said Rick as his voice trailed off.  'I hope so,' he thought to himself.  They all kept going, trudging through the desert, hoping that they would get there first and have the upper hand.  They finally reached the area and luckily, they had made it there first.  The desert sun blazed above them and the wind would pick up some dust occasionally.

"Are you sure this is a good place to be?  What if they take a different route, or what if they've already passed through here?" questioned Bit.

"They couldn't have, otherwise we would have known about it.  That's the only strait path from their base to your base," said Taban.

"We had to make sure that we'd get here first," said Miharu.  "The whole plan relies on us being able to take them by surprise.  Everyone, get ready."

"Roger," they all said.  Naiomi took her sniping spot on some nearby cliffs and awaited the enemy.  The other zoids spread out and covered a wide area.  Some hid behind rocks, since they were ordered to.  The enemy could soon be seen, making their way through the desert and onward towards the awaiting teams.  Leena looked to her radar, which was detecting something approaching.  'Déjà vu,' thought Leena.

"Here they come," she said.

"I'm detecting 2 enemy zoids, no wait…four…wait…it's…uh, over 200 units!" said Miharu.  They were all panicking.

"Well this can't be good," said Taban as he slouched a little in his chair.  A com-link popped up on his screen revealing a very angry Bit.

"TABAN!  You said there were only going to be 4 zoids!" he yelled.

"I'm aware of that," responded Taban.

"What do we do now?" asked Leon.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking.  Well, we don't have much of a choice, do we?  We have to take care of their backup units first and then we go after the others."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jamie.

"Well…first we charge in," said Taban.

"And then what?" asked Leon.

"Then…I have no idea."  Everyone would have facefaulted if they hadn't been strapped into their zoids.

"They're coming," said Leena.  She hadn't seen this part, so she wasn't sure what to expect.  Somehow, they'd make it out, but she wanted to make sure.  Her dreams had ways of changing, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse.  'I just hope I made the right decision,' she thought to herself.

"Well, let's go," said Bit.  They all began to charge towards the enemy zoids, except for Naiomi, who kept her sniping spot.  "It's a good thing we brought the Hover Cargo with," said Bit.  "This way, I'll be able to change armor units and we can reload our ammo if we run out."

"Yeah, it was a good idea," said Brad.  "Now maybe we should concentrate on this battle."

"Definitely."  They were now really close to the enemy.  Bit seemed to be thinking about something, and then an idea hit him.  Liger stopped running and when that happened, the rest of them stopped as well.

"What's up Bit?" asked Rick.

"I have an idea.  Why don't I just use the Panzer unit?  I could take out all of those zoids and then we wouldn't have to waist our strength on these backups."

"That's actually a good idea," said Brad.

"But we didn't bring with any extra ammo for the Panzer.  If we needed it later on, we wouldn't be able to use it," said Jamie.

"I know that, but we gotta do something.  I'm going."  Bit and the Liger were about to turn around when a barrage of bullets hit the side of the Liger, causing him to topple over.  "Darn it!  I don't think I can make it back now.  They're too close."  Just then, some stray bullets came flying from behind them, taking out a lot of the enemy zoids.

"Where's that shelling coming from?" asked Brad.  Bit was wondering the same thing.  Then, a com-link popped up on their screens, revealing a very familiar face.

"We thought you could use some help.  Hope you don't mind?" he said.

"Jack?" questioned Bit.

"Leena called and asked us to come help.  Looks like you guys could use it," said Kelly Tasker.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," said Chris.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I called for some reinforcements," said Leena.

"Good thinking," said Miharu.  "This way, we can concentrate on our plan."

"Can they really handle all these zoids on their own?" asked Jamie.

"No, that's why we're here," came another familiar voice.  A well-equipped Storm Sworder flew through the air and on the ground, the Elephander was coming as well.

"Pierce and Stoler?" questioned Bit.  "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got a call from Leena as well, saying that you guys needed some help, so here we are," said Stoler.

"We really appreciate this," said Jamie.

"It's no problem at all," responded Pierce.  The Lightning team was now in view as well as they ran past the Blitz team and their friends.

"Just let us handle this," said Jack.

"You got it," said Bit.  Taban opened a private connection with Leena, making sure that the others couldn't hear.

"Nice call Leena," said Taban.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Was it a dream?"

"Yeah…but I don't know too much about this battle and all.  I only saw glimpses."

"So you knew about the 200 backup troops?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was a good call.  Now all we have to do is lure our enemy away and then we can put our plan into action."

"Right."  They shut off the private link and reopened the normal one.

"Alright everyone, listen up.  We're gonna lure our enemy away and then we'll put our plan into action.  Move back to the point we started at and then hopefully, they'll follow us," said Taban.

"Roger," they all said.  They began withdrawing back to where Naiomi was still stationed.  Luckily, the only zoids that followed them back were the Neo Breaker, the Genosaur, the black Blade Liger, and the Rector.  Now they could settle this once and for all.

"Alright everyone, they followed us.  Let's put our plan into action," said Taban.

"You got it," said Bit.  They all stopped and anxiously awaited as their enemy grew closer, and it looked like the final battle had started.

************************************************************************************************

IMPORTANT!!!  I'm sorry about this, but there will actually be two more chapters after this.  I got to thinking and realized how long this chapter already was and just how much more I'd have to write, so I'm breaking it up into two chapters, so there will actually be 25 when I'm done, which is what I wanted in the first place.  Sorry about that, but I can't write that much at once.  Hope you guys understand.  Well, I promise to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one.  I've been watching Initial D with my uncle and my cousins came over not that long ago.  We went to Valley Fair (if you don't know what it is, well, it's an amusement park.)  It's also the place where I realized a year ago that I shouldn't get cocky.  Bad memories, even though you'd probably laugh at me if you knew what happened.  Well, gotta go.

Audi^.^


	24. The Final Battle

I decided to update^.^  I'm almost done!  Just one more chapter after this one and this fic is done.  This is a battle chapter, so I hope it goes well.  I'm not that great at writing battle scenes, but I try.  

Well, in order to make this less confusing, I'm gonna just show glimpses of each battle and keep switching off with them.  I hope this won't confuse any of you.  I'll write meanwhile, or something like that every time I switch to one okay?  And I'll put one star thing, like this * when I switch too.  

Anyway, I'll stop talking now and I'll get this chapter started.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids, just the characters I make.

************************************************************************************************

Both sides were now face to face.  It was a stand off now.  Behind the enemy, the battle was still raging as both sides fought their hardest.

"What should we do?" asked Bit.

"We wait," said Taban.  "We don't want to just charge in."

"So we wait for them to make the first move?"

"Yes."  Just then, another com-link appeared on all of their screens, revealing none other than Toran.

"Well well, so we meet at last," he said.

"Shut up!" yelled Bit.  "Just what do you want with us?"

"That's simple.  I want you dead Bit Cloud.  The others don't matter.  Give up, or we'll be forced to kill you all, but if you come quietly, we'll let the others live."

"Don't listen to him Bit," said Leena.

"Don't worry.  I'm not about to give up without a good fight," said Bit.

"Have it your way then, but you leave us no choice."  And with that, the com-link disappeared and the enemy zoids began to charge for them.

"All right everyone, remember the plan," said Miharu.

"Right," they all said.  They broke off into their teams and began to charge forwards.  Soon enough, all of them engaged their enemy in battle.  They had no problem splitting up their enemies so that they could follow their plan to the letter.  In the air, Jamie and Miharu were having a little bit of trouble.

"Jamie, we need to get some shots in!" yelled Miharu.  The Neo Breaker was swarming them with heavy shelling.  They couldn't do anything.  The shelling stopped and that was their chance.  Miharu and Jamie began to shoot at him, giving it everything they had, but the Neo Breaker simply moved out of the way.

"We missed it," said Jamie.

"This is going to be a lot harder than the last time," said Miharu.

*Meanwhile, on the ground, the Fire Star team seemed to be having their own problems.

"Come on!  We have to hit him, even just once!" yelled Mattei.

"Rick!  What are you doing?  Aren't you suppose to be the one leading this battle?" said Meiyuu harshly.

"I know, but he's fast," complained Rick.

"Well you're fast too.  Come on!  You're in a Lightning Siax.  You should be able to catch him."

"Alright, but I'm not promising anything."  The Lightning Siax had been trying to catch up with the black Blade Liger, but was having more problems than anticipated.  "Here goes."  Rick stopped the Siax and turned it around so that the black Blade Liger was now charging towards it instead of away, because they had been running in a huge circle.  It was approaching quickly.

"Rick!" yelled Mattei and Meiyuu.   'I hope this works,' thought Rick as the Liger was getting closer and collision seemed imminent.

*Meanwhile, not too far from where they were, Leena, Brad, Naiomi, and Leon were having difficulties of their own.

"Look out!" yelled Brad.  The Genosaurer charged them, but missed as they jumped out of the way.

"Man, this is tough," said Leena.  "We can't even get a good shot in."

"We have to stall her until Naiomi has a clear shot," said Leon.

"We have to hurry up with this battle.  The longer we take, the more chances she has to attack us," said Brad.

"All you guys have to do is hold her still for just a second so I can get a good shot in," said Naiomi.

"We know, but it's not like this is easy or anything," retorted Leena.

"Well, we'll have to think of something and we'd better do it fast," said Leon.

*Meanwhile, a little farther off from them, Bit and Taban were doing what they could against the Rector, which basically consisted of dodging and running.

"There's not much we can do until help arrives," said Taban.

"I know.  It's hard enough to just dodge, let alone attack," agreed Bit.  

*Meanwhile, back with the Fire Star team, the black Blade Liger was about to collide with Rick and the Siax, but at the last minute, he jumped up and came down on top of it, knocking it's back mounted cannon off.

"Good timing Rick," said Meiyuu.

"Thank you," said Rick in a cocky tone.  He jumped off and the Liger got back up and began to shoot at them.  They were able to break away from the shelling, but not before sustaining some damage.

"How are we gonna do this?" asked Mattei.  Rick thought for a while.

"I think I got a plan," he said.

"Well, it's now or never, so let's try it," responded Meiyuu.

*In the air battle, Jamie had broken the sound barrier and became the Wild Eagle.

"Hey Jamie, what are you doing?" asked Miharu.  She had noticed that the Raynos was acting differently from before.

"I'm not Jamie," came his response.  Miharu thought this through and then on remembering, sweatdropped.

"Oh great…" she said to herself.  "Uh, Wild Eagle?"

"Yes?"

"We need to get some shelling in now, or he'll overwhelm us."

"I'm way ahead of you."  He began to shoot at the Neo Breaker, but it was too fast and it simply moved out of the way.

"Look, if we're gonna win this, we have to attack together," said Miharu.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, then lets go.  You go left, I'll go right, and then when I say to, pull up hard."

"Then what?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Fine, then I'll come up with the rest of it."

"Alright.  The weak point of the Neo Breaker is it's back.  That's where we need to hit it so we have to be above it."

"You got it."  Just as Miharu said, she pulled right and the Wild Eagle pulled left.  The Neo Breaker was in the middle of them.

"Alright, now pull up."  Both of them pulled up and flew high above the Neo Breaker.

"Okay, now it's my turn.  Let's dive at him.  His back is wide open," said the Wild Eagle.

"You got it," responded Miharu.  Both of them quickly pulled into a nosedive and began to head right for the Neo Breaker.  "Now we give it everything we've got!" yelled Miharu.  They both began to shoot at it, not stopping for anything.  The Neo Breaker was taken by surprise and didn't have time to defend or move.  Every bullet made contact and soon the Neo Breaker was sent crashing down to the ground below.

"Finally," said Miharu.  She breathed a sigh of relief.  She pushed a few buttons on the control panel.  "Taban, we're done here."

"Good," came Taban's voice.

"We're coming to help you."

"No.  I want you to help out the others first.  We're fine here."

"But…"

"Look, remember the plan, alright?  We have to finish off the other zoids first.  To be able to beat the Rector, we're gonna need everybody.

"Alright, whatever you say."  She turned the link and flew lower so she could see the battles that were going on.  "I wonder who needs help."

*Meanwhile, the Genosaurer had the upper hand on them.  It was covering them in heavy shelling and Naiomi still didn't have a clear shot at it.

"You guys need to lure her into an area that I can see from.  There's a rock in the way right now so I can't shoot at her," complained Naiomi, but not in the whining way.

"We're trying okay, but this isn't exactly easy," retorted Leena.

"I have an idea," said Leon.

"What?" asked Brad.

"If we can get her to fire the charged particle cannon, she'd have to hold still in order to charge it, and that's when Naiomi could shoot."

"It's a great plan, but she needs to be in the open area so Naiomi can see her in order to shoot," responded Brad.

"We can try though.  It's not like we have anything else to go by, so we'll try it," said Leena.

"Sounds good to me," said Naiomi, still sitting in her sniping spot.

"Fine, but remember Naiomi, you only have one chance to hit her, so don't blow it," warned Brad.

"I know, I know.  Let's put this plan into action."

"You got it," said Leena.  They pulled away from the heavy fire and began to run in the direction of the open area.

"Can you see her yet?" asked Leon.

"Nope, not yet, but I can see you guys, so just a little more, okay?"

"Alright."  Naiomi waited patiently as she saw them run by and the Genosaurer followed.

"I see her."  For some reason, the Genosaurer stopped running and Naiomi guessed it was because the others stopped first.

"Why don't you just shoot her now?" asked Brad.

"Because her Genosaurer is equipped with an energy shield, and if I tried right now, she'd just activate it.  Not to mention that one shot won't be able to pierce through the armor on that thing.  I'd have to shoot it about five times in a row and just by firing one would give me away.  I'm going to wait."

"Just don't mess this up.  We're the bait here, so you better get it right the first time, cause we won't be able to dodge if it fires."

"I know, don't worry.  I won't miss."   Just as planned, the clamps on the feet of the Genosaurer went down and the cannon began to charge.  Naiomi quickly pulled the trigger and the bullet made contact, slightly shaking the Genosaurer.  She fired again and again, and soon electricity began to shoot out in places.  The cannon stopped charging and the clamps went back up.  Naiomi shot out one more bullet that hit its neck and it went down, but seemed to struggle to get back up, meaning its system wasn't frozen yet.

"Alright you guys, now's the time to hit it with everything you've got!" yelled Naiomi.

"You got it," said Leena.  "Weasel Unit Total Assault!"  The bullets went flying towards the Genosaurer, making contact.  Leon and Brad began to fire at her as well.  Once they finished, they waited.

"Is the system frozen yet?" asked Leena.

"I don't know," said Brad.

"Look," said Leon.  The Genosaurer was still moving, slowly, but it was moving.  The Shadow Fox began to run towards it.

"Come on Leon, I have an idea," said Brad.

"Okay."  The Blade Liger began to follow him.  The claws on the Shadow Fox began to glow.  "Strike Laser Claw!"  The Shadow Fox jumped up and onto the back of the Genosaurer, cutting off a lot of metal from the armor.

"Hey Leon."

"You got it."  The blades on the Blade Liger were extended and glowing.  Leon charged strait towards the Genosaur, the blades cutting into it, knocking it on the ground.  They all stood around for a while, but the Genosaurer didn't get back up.

"Yes!  We did it!" yelled Leena happily.  "Now let's go help the others."

*Meanwhile, the Fire Star team seemed to have everything under control.  The black Blade Liger was now chasing the Lightning Siax.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna lead him over to you, okay?" called out Rick.

"Sounds good.  We're ready and waiting," said Meiyuu.

"Let's hope this works," said Mattei.  The Siax kept running forwards and the black Blade Liger was slowly gaining.

"You guys ready?" asked Rick.

"Ready and waiting," responded Meiyuu.  The Blade Liger was about to catch up with him, but at the last minute, it jumped out of the way, leaving the black Blade Liger charging towards Meiyuu's Rev Raptor.  The Rev Raptor had its blades extended, waiting for the enemy to get close enough.  The black Blade Liger couldn't slow down in time to dodge the blades, but ducked down so that the only thing damaged was the back mounted cannon.  It kept charging, but didn't notice the Spino Sappa in front of it.  The saws on the Spino Sappa came down and cut off the front, right leg of the Liger and it went down.  They then opened fire on it, and soon enough, its system was frozen as well.

"Yes!" cheered Rick.  A com-link popped up to reveal Miharu.

"Are you guys done there too?" she asked.

"Yep, we took care of the black Blade Liger.  What should we do now?"

"Well, everyone seems to have finished off their targets except of course for Bit and Taban.  We're all going to go and help them fight the Rector."

"Sounds good.  We'll be there soon."  The com-link disappeared.  "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, we did," said Mattei.

"Well, then let's get going."  They began to head over to where Taban and Bit were fighting the Rector.  Everyone else was heading over there as well and this did not go unnoticed by Toran.

"Hmm, well, I have to give you credit, you're all a lot smarter than I thought you were," he said to himself.  "But playtime is over."  They were now all there, staring down the Rector.

"Alright, now we can take him," said Bit.

"You got it," said Taban.  "Everyone, let's do it."  They all charged at once, firing all the ammo they had left, except for Bit, who went to the Hover Cargo to get the Schneider armor.  The Rector could dodge them easily and jumped out of the way before any of the bullets hit him.  Naiomi tried to shoot him from her sniping spot, but it didn't work, since he easily dodged it as well.

"Darn it, I missed," cursed Naiomi.  The Rector turned in her direction and began shooting at her.  "Oh no!"  The bullets made contact, knocking her off balance and freezing her system.  "Darn, I'm out of this battle."  The Rector turned away from her and then the foot clamps on it went down.

"Is that what I think it is?" questioned Leon.

"The charged particle cannon!" exclaimed Miharu

"We gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Taban.  They all began to run in different directions.  The cannon looked ready to fire, but then a familiar voice rang out.

"Seven Blade Attack!" shouted Bit.  The Rector didn't have time to block.  The Liger Zero Schneider collided with it, knocking it over and tearing through some of the armor.  The cannon stopped charging and the sound of glass shattering could be heard.  Toran fell out of the cockpit, but quickly got up and joined his men, who by now had been defeated in battle.

"Darn it!  All 200 of my troops were defeated.  Get the backup group down here immediately!" commanded Toran.

"Yes sir!" said one of his men.  He quickly pulled out a radio and contacted the base.

"You're not getting away so easily Toran," said Taban.  All of them had gotten out of their zoids and were now all standing together.  "The ZBC will be here any minute to deal with you."

"I don't plan on sticking around for that long."

"You don't have a choice in the matter," said Miharu.

"Oh but I do, you see, I have a friend here who I think would like to play with you two.  In fact, I think you know her."  Just then, a shot rang out.  Miharu and Taban jumped back a little, since the shot was aimed near them.  They looked over and saw Risai.  "She's been dying to see you two again.  Well, I better be going.  I have a lot to do."  Him and his men began to run off.  Taban turned to the rest of them.

"Don't let them get away.  We can take care of Risai."

"You sure?" asked Bit.

"Yeah."

"Alright, then good luck."  Everyone else except for Taban and Miharu ran after Toran.  They slowly gained on him, but some of his men turned around and stood in their way.  Brad and Leon volunteered to take care of them, so the others kept running.  Another group turned around and this time Mattei, Rick, and Jamie took care of them, so those who were left kept running.  When five more of his men stopped to fight them, the only people left were Bit, Leena, Meiyuu, and Naiomi.

"You go ahead Bit," said Naiomi.

"Are you sure you girls will be okay?" he asked.

"We'll be fine," said Meiyuu.

"Be careful Bit, please," said Leena.  He smiled to her and then kept on running.  Toran only had two people with him now.  'This will be easy,' thought Bit.

*Meanwhile, Taban and Miharu had their hands full with just Risai, on account that they didn't want to hurt her.

"Taban, I don't think we have much of a choice here."  They were now hiding behind a rock, which was being fired at.

"I know, but don't kill her, alright?"

"I got it."  Miharu quickly stood up the second it was quiet and pulled the trigger on her gun, hitting Risai in the leg.  "Got her…what?"  Risai didn't even wobble or stagger.  It was as if the bullet hadn't even hit her.  Risai began to fire and Miharu ducked back down.

"What happened?"

"I hit her in the leg, but it didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's as if she absorbed the bullet, like I didn't even hit her or something."

"Let me try."  It was quiet again so Taban stood up and shot at her, but this time in the arm, and like Miharu said, it was as if he didn't even hit her.  It healed instantly.  He ducked back down too.  "Okay, so you were right.  What do we do now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I'm all out of ideas."

"Well, we can't just sit here.  We have to fight back."

"I know."

"Then let's make a break for it."

"Sounds good.  How about to that rock over there?"

"Okay, then lets go."  They both began to run to the rock that was further away, but of course, Risai followed, trying to shoot them down.  Miharu glanced back at her.  Her eyes landed on the stone that was on Risai's forehead.  She then jumped behind the rock with Taban and Risai continued to shoot at them.

"Hey Taban, I got it."

"Got what?"

"I know what's controlling her."

"Really?  What is it?"

"It's that stone.  It looks like a Ryu gem."

"But that's not possible.  Ryu gems are very rare and not many exist.  How'd Toran get a hold of one?"

"Around 200 years ago, they weren't quite as rare, remember?  Not to mention that the ZBC seemed to have a lot of them."

"Oh yeah…"

"Taban.  You wanna save Risai, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then I need you to shoot that gem off of her forehead."

"But…what if I miss?"

"You wont miss.  You have better aim than I do and you're always precise.  Don't worry.  It's now or never.  We don't have a lot of time to plan this."

"Alright, I'll do it.  The second she quits firing."  The bullet shots soon ceased.

"Now!" yelled Miharu.  Taban stood up, gun in hand.  He squinted, trying to focus his aim.  He didn't have much time to do this.  He aimed and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying towards her.  It hit the stone and knocked it clear off.  It sailed through the air and Miharu ran out and caught it.  Risai fell backwards onto the ground and then just laid there.  Taban and Miharu ran to her and kneeled when they got there.   Taban lifted her up slightly and smiled.

"Good, she's still alive," said Taban.  Miharu studied the stone for a while.

"So, this is how she was able to heal like that.  This kind of Ryu gem has healing properties.  Amazing…"  They both stayed there for a while, unaware of what was happening further on.  Meiyuu, Naiomi, and Leena were still fighting off their group and the others were doing the same.

"Hey Leena," said Naiomi.

"What?" asked Leena as she dodged a punch and followed through with one of her own.

"We can handle things here.  You go help Bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," said Meiyuu.  "You go ahead; we'll be fine."

"Thank you."  Leena broke away from the fight and followed after Bit.  He was a good distance ahead of her.  Farther ahead, Bit was running after Toran and his two men, who seemed to be out of breath.  They stopped and faced Bit, who stopped as well.

"It's over.  The Zoid Battle Commission is on their way.  Face it, you lost," said Bit.  Leena could now see Bit and them.  She was to their right, running towards them as fast as she could.  'What do I do?'  Her mind was panicking.  Toran just smirked and laughed a little at what Bit had said.

"I'm afraid you're the one who just lost," said Toran.  Bit looked to him, a little scared.  Toran pulled out a pistol from his belt.  He was aiming for Bit.

"No!" yelled Leena.  She wasn't sure if she'd make it, but she did catch Toran's attention.  He looked to her and then smirked.

"But first," he said to Bit.  "I'm gonna make you suffer."  He pointed his pistol to the right and Bit's gaze followed it.  His eyes went wide.

"Leena!" yelled Bit.  Leena stopped running.  "Look out!"

"What?" asked Leena, more so to herself than to Bit.  She looked to Toran, who was staring her down, his pistol pointed at her.  Leena was petrified with fear.

"No, Leena!" yelled Bit.  He began to run to her.  'I have to make it, I have to,' shouted his mind.  Toran just smirked and pulled the trigger.  Leena had her eyes closed.  The shot rang out and it was silent for a while.  Leena opened her eyes and looked to see what happened, but a new fear took over, as she saw who stood in front of her.

"B…Bit," said Leena.  He dropped one of his arms to his side and covered the bullet wound in his chest with the other.  He was in pain.  His legs soon buckled and he fell backwards towards Leena.  He hit the ground and Leena knelt near him, lifting him partially and cradling his body in her arms.  He was still alive.

"No, Bit…NO!" shouted Leena, which caught the attention of nearly everyone.  All of them, by now, had finished their battles and were making their way over, but stopped at what they saw.

"We're too late…" said Naiomi.  Taban and Miharu were walking over, carrying Risai with them.  They saw what happened.  Both of them were wide eyed.

"No, this can't be," said Miharu.

"Darn it.  It wasn't suppose to end like this," said Taban.  He set Risai down.  Leena was still holding Bit close to her.

"Bit, don't die.  We've been through so much.  I love you Bit.  Please don't die on me now."

"Sorry Leena.  I want you to know that I will always love you, Leena…"  His voice trailed off as he lost consciousness.  Leena shook him a few times.

"Bit?"  He was still breathing.  Meanwhile, Taban and Miharu were nearby.  Miharu looked to the Ryu gem in her hands.

"This isn't over yet," said Miharu.

"What?" asked Taban.

"It's a long shot, but we have to try it."  She ran over closer to Leena.  "Hey Leena!"  Leena turned to look at Miharu.

"What?"

"Here!" she yelled.  She threw the stone as hard as she could and Leena caught it.  She looked at the stone in her hand.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Ryu gem.  It has the ability to heal.  Just hold it near him and it should work."

"Okay, I'll try it."  Leena held the stone near Bit and prayed it would work.

************************************************************************************************

That was by far the longest chapter I ever wrote, but I finally got it done.  This took a lot of thinking and was very difficult to write.  I hope I didn't confuse any of you with the battle scenes.  I tried my best, didn't I?  Well, anyway, only one more chapter to go.  I hope you like this and I hope you're ready for the finale.  See ya then!

Audi^.^


	25. Destiny

Well, after months and months of pushing my writing techniques and my brain to the limits, I've finally finished it.  This is definitely the last chapter of Premonition.  It's what you've been waiting for.  The resolution and you finally get to find out how everything will turn out.  I hope you guys like it.  I made the climactic points in my fic into song chapters, so I did the same with this.  Thanks to this song, I found an ending that I absolutely love, and I hope you love it to.  The song is "Destiny" from Fushigi Yuugi.  I think the words fit well with this and I hope you love it.  So, here it goes.

Enjoy!

 Disclaimer:  It hasn't changed since the last chapter, but I don't own Zoids, only the characters I make and this fic.  I also don't own the song "Destiny"

************************************************************************************************

(First intro music part)

The Ryu gem in Leena's hand began to glow and oddly enough, the wounds on Bit began to heal.  The bullet wound was almost as if it was never there.  She just hoped that it wasn't too late for him.  After the wounds were completely healed, the stone stopped glowing, and then shattered, as if it had just exploded.  Meanwhile, Toran had run back to his Rector and rebooted the system.  His back up forces had arrived as well, so he ran out to join them.  'We will destroy them…all of them,' screamed his mind.

(Next part of intro…where the music changes)

Bit's eyes slowly opened and he sat up.  Before he could say or do anything, Leena hugged him.

"Bit!  You're alive!" she yelled happily with tears in her eyes.  Bit just smiled and hugged her back.

"Sorry to worry you, but…how…?" he asked.  Leena released him and smiled as she picked up a small piece of the Ryu gem.

"This thing saved you.  It healed you and then shattered.  Miharu and Taban gave it to me," she answered.  Bit was still a little confused on how a stone saved his life.

"Where are they anyway?" he asked.  Leena pointed behind him and he turned to look.  Taban and Miharu, along with the unconscious Risai were only a few meters away from them.  They waved to Bit and Leena, who waved back.  Bit smiled, happy to see that everything turned out okay.  They were then startled upon hearing the sound of metal clashing with metal and turned towards the sound.  About 100 more troops had arrived and the Rector, though damaged, was fighting with them.  They also noticed that everyone else had gotten into their zoids and were trying to fight off the oncoming forces.  Bit's expression became stern and serious.  He looked to Leena, only to find the same expression.  They both nodded to each other and quickly got up, running towards their zoids.  They both got in and then began to head towards the battlefield to help their friends.

(The road that runs in the city is like a river of light

The ground ripping us apart is just like the Milky Way)

Taban and Miharu stayed where they were as they watched the Liger Zero Schneider and Leena's Gun Sniper run out onto the battlefield.  Taban then felt Risai shift in his arms and both of them looked to her.  Her eyes opened slowly and then focused.

"T…Taban?" she questioned.

"It's good to have you back," he said with a smile.  She sat up and looked to both of them.

"Mi…Miharu…you're here too," she said, with happiness in her voice.

"That's right."  Taban and Miharu stood up, and Risai did so a little after.  She smiled and then couldn't help it but give each of them a hug.

"I really missed you guys," she said, almost to the point of tears.

"We missed you too," said Taban.  They were then startled by the sound of the battle.  Most of the reinforcements had been taken out, and now they were fighting the Rector.  Then the sound of something else caught their attention, and along with it came a gust of wind.  Hovering over them was a huge, white Whale King.

(It's strange… My heart

Is quietly swaying

I want to accept it all with you,

Like the sea)

On the battlefield, Toran had noticed the white Whale King, belonging to the ZBC.  He cursed under his breath, but he let his attention slip from the battle and was easily knocked down while he was preoccupied.  Since the cockpit was already damaged, along with his zoid, it was knocked out of commission and he fell from the cockpit, but this time, he was knocked unconscious.  Meanwhile, the Whale King had landed and many ZBC officers ran out and began to round up all of the Backdraft pilots who were sill in the area.  They were relieved to find that every single one was there.  They began to bring them back to the Whale King.  Taban, Miharu, and Risai began to run up to it, and then a very familiar face walked out, followed by two more officers.  It was Charles Jordan, one of the leaders of the ZBC and one of their friends as well.  Risai stood behind Taban and Miharu, trying to hide.  She was afraid as to what they'd do to her.  Taban and Miharu saluted, but Charles motioned them to relax.

"Well done you two.  This is a wonderful day indeed.  Not only did you successfully complete this mission, but the Backdraft has been stopped as well.  Make sure to congratulate the Fluegle, Fire Star, and Blitz teams for me," he said to them.  Two guards brought Toran in.  He glared at Taban, Miharu, and Risai, but then was put in the Whale King.  "And don't worry about him.  He will be locked up somewhere where he will never be able to escape."

"Thank you sir," said Taban.  Charles looked to Risai, who was hiding behind Miharu and Taban.  Charles smiled and motioned for her to step forward, so she did.

"It's nice to meet you, Risai," he said kindly.  She smiled slightly.

"It's good to meet you too, sir," she replied.

"I can't wait to see the three of you working together.  From what I've heard, the three of you make quite the team."

"You mean…I'm…"

"That's right.  We can't send you to jail, since it wasn't your fault.  I can see you're back to normal now, so there will be no charges placed against you."

"Alright!" cheered Risai.  She turned to Taban and Miharu, who were just as thrilled as she was.  They all pulled back their right arms, their hands in a fist.  Each punched it forward, their fists meeting in the middle.

"It's great to have you back, Risai," said Taban.

"It's good to be back," she replied.  They all just smiled.

(Destiny… Why does one person

Fall in love with another?

Each time I ask love,

I encounter myself)

Leena's cockpit opened and she jumped out and began running towards the Liger Zero.  The cockpit to the Liger Zero opened and Bit jumped out.

"Bit!" yelled Leena.  He turned just in time to catch her as she threw herself at him.  They hugged each other, each smiling and just enjoying it.  They released each other and then joined again with a kiss.  They broke it and just stared at each other for a while.

"I'm glad it's finally over," said Bit.

"Me too.  Now we can get back to our normal lives," said Leena.  They both thought it over.  "Well, as normal as things get."

"I'll agree with that."  The white Whale King took off into the sky, along with their prisoners and they also took the Rector with them.  

(Destiny… The stars will lead me,

If that's my fate

No matter what happens, I'll be OK

You are always there in my…universe)

Bit and Leena turned when they heard the sound of zoids approaching them.  It was the Fire Star team.  The cockpits to the three zoids opened, but only Rick jumped out.  He walked over to Bit and Leena and smiled.  They returned it.

"That was some battle," said Rick.

"You've got that right," agreed Bit.

"We should do this again sometime," joked Rick, a grin plastered on his face.

"Sure will," said Bit, giving the same grin.

"I think once is enough for me," said Leena.

"Once is enough for all of us," said Meiyuu from the cockpit of her zoid.  They all just laughed a little.

"Well, it's been fun.  We're heading back to our base now.  We'll see ya around sometime."

"Yeah, you can count on it," said Bit.  Rick smiled and then turned around.  He got back in his zoid, but turned to them once more.

"We should battle again and finish what we started.  It's strange, but I'm glad that battle was cancelled."

"Same here."

"Well, goodbye you guys.  I hope we meet again, and soon."

"Goodbye!" called both Bit and Leena.  Rick smiled and gave them the thumbs up and then the cockpit closed.  All three zoids turned around and began to run off into the desert.  The rest of them came over, including Taban, Miharu, and Risai.  They all waved as the Fire Star team began to slowly fade into the distance.  They were soon completely out of site.

(More instrumental stuff)

The Fire Star team was running through the desert, heading back towards their base.

"Man, what a week," said Rick.

"You're telling me," said Meiyuu.  She then laughed.  "But I have to admit, that was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Yeah.  It's a good thing our first battle with them was cancelled, otherwise we might not have gotten to be such good friends."

"Do you think we'll see them again?" asked Mattei.

"Of course we will," said Rick.

"You seem sure.  I hope we do," said Meiyuu.

"Whether it's on the battlefield or off it, we will meet them again.  I know it."

"Oh, and how do you know this?"

"It's fate.  I know we'll meet them again and I don't care where.  It's destiny, Mei, destiny."

"Destiny?" asked Mattei.

"You got it.  Our meeting with them was destined, not lucked into.  So I know we'll meet them again.  It could be in a month, or even a few years, I mean, our real base is pretty far away from here, so I doubt we'll see them tomorrow or anything."

"Yeah, I'll agree with that.  You can be pretty smart sometimes Rick."

"Very funny."  They all charged onward through the desert, their eyes set on the road, and their minds on the adventure they just had.

Meanwhile, everyone else had gathered their zoids and had gone back to the Blitz team's base.

(Even if we disappear, the sights of the city

Wouldn't seem to change, but actually they would)

Taban and Miharu were grabbing their possessions and putting them in their bags.  The teams all stood in the hanger; the doors open, waiting for them to finish.  Risai was with them as well.  Soon enough, Taban and Miharu walked through the door, their bags in their hands.

"I guess we're ready," said Taban.

"Well, we're really going to miss you guys," said Leena.  "You've done so much for us."

"Think nothing of it.  You've all helped us in a lot of ways as well," said Miharu.  They walked over to Risai and then turned to face the teams.

(It's not the same world

Without someone else

Because we live connected to each other

At an unseen place)

"Thanks for everything you've done for us," said Taban.

"We should be thanking you," said Bit.  "I'm alive thanks to you guys.  You've saved us all more than enough times."

"And vise versa," added Miharu.

"It'll be strange not having you guys around anymore," said Leena.

"Well, we'll miss all of you," said Taban.

"And we'll miss you guys too."

"You all take care," added Doc.

"Thanks," said Taban.  "You guys too.  I don't want to have to come and play bodyguard again."

"Don't worry.  Now that the Backdraft group is gone, things should quiet down."

"So, what will you guys do now?" asked Jamie.

"Well, the Backdraft isn't officially gone," said Risai.  "There are still followers out there."

"That's right, our job isn't over yet," added Taban.

"Well then good luck, cause it looks like you'll need it," said Brad.

"Thanks."

"We should probably head out now.  It's gotten late," said Miharu.

"Yeah."

"I'd like to apologize for causing all of you so much trouble," said Risai.

"Think nothing of it.  It's all in the past now," said Bit.

"Thank you."

(Destiny… Nobody except you

Can become you

So with a smile, in tears,

I tell you that you're irreplaceable)

They turned and walked out of the hanger.  The three of them shoved their right arms into the air, the small gems on their bracelets glowing, and then their zoids could be seen, making their way over.  They stopped once reaching their pilots.

"You know, I never could figure that out," said Leon.

"These gems emit a pulse that travels to the zoids.  Each pulse is different and designed for a certain zoid.  You could also think of it as a telepathic link.  We hold them up so that the sound can travel far enough," explained Taban.

"Oh," they all said, still confused.  Taban, Miharu, and Risai jumped into their zoids.

"Bye!" yelled Taban.  "It's been fun."

"It sure has," said Bit.

"Take care, you guys!" yelled Miharu.

"You know it," said Leena.  They all waved as the cockpits to their zoids closed and they took off into the desert.  They watched until their zoids could no longer be seen.

(Destiny… Because that's our promise

From before we were born

Our love can overcome sorrow

Shining in your universe, I become…myself)

"Well," started Naiomi.  "It's about time we got going too."

"So, you guys are leaving?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah," responded Leon.  "Our vacation is officially over."

"But don't worry.  We'll see you guys again soon.  We always do," added Naiomi.  Their zoids had already been loaded onto their transporter.  They walked over and hopped in.  They waved goodbye and the hatch closed.  Then they, too, drove off into the distance.  The Blitz team was left alone once again and after Naiomi and Leon disappeared into the distance, they walked back inside, ready to resume their normal lives.

(Destiny…Why does one person

Fall in love with another?

Each time I ask love,

I encounter myself)

Bit stood on the roof of the Blitz team's base.  It was late and the sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful blend of reds, oranges, and yellows.  He thought back about his new friends and about his old ones and also about all that had happened within the last two weeks.  It had been the most fearful, and yet the most wonderful and fun experience he had ever had.  He then turned as he heard footsteps behind him.  He smiled when he saw Leena walk up next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Everything.  All of it, all we did in the past two weeks.  It's been so much fun, yet I don't think I'd want to do it again."

"I second that."  Bit put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  She leaned against him and they just stayed there for a while, watching the sunset.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?  You know, the Fire Star team, and Risai, Taban and Miharu?" asked Leena.

"Of course," answered Bit.

"You seem sure."

"It's destiny.  We're all destined to meet again, just like we did.  I'm sure of it."

"What do we do now?  Where do you think our future is heading?"

"I'm not sure, but…"

(Destiny… The stars will lead me,

If that's my fate

No matter what happens, I'll be Ok)

Across the desert, three familiar zoids were still traveling along.

"This has been some mission," said Taban as he sank down into his chair.  He looked to the com-link that showed the inside of Risai's cockpit.  She was sound asleep.  He smiled and shut off the com-link that was connected with her zoid.

"I have to agree with you," said Miharu.  "This has been some adventure.  It's also the first mission like this that we completed."

"I know.  I can't wait to get back to headquarters.  I think we should ask for a vacation."

"That's a good idea."  It was quiet for a while as they just traveled through the desert.

"Hey, Taban?"

"What?"

"Where will we go after this?"

(You are always there in my…) (A/N  Bit and Taban are gonna say these things at the same time, okay?)

"Who knows…I guess…" said Taban.

"We'll go," said Bit.

"Wherever the road takes us."

(…Universe) (Instrumental)

The three zoids continued to travel through the desert, silently and peacefully, while Bit and Leena still stood on the roof of the Blitz team's base, silently staring at the sky, wondering what the next day would bring.

That night, Leena slept the most peaceful night she had had in a long time.

************************************************************************************************

That's the end.  I don't know about you, but I absolutely love the ending of this fic and I hope you do too.  I started this a long time ago and I've stuck with it, but it's only because you guys encouraged me.  I'm sad to say that I lost some reviewers, but I also gained a lot.  I'm happy you guys liked this, and to tell you the truth, I'm sorta sad that it ended.

About the SEQUEL

This is about the sequel.  I will write it, but only if you guys want me too.  I also want to write a prequel, but I'm gonna write the sequel first.  I wanted to inform you about what it will sort of include.

First off, I'm thinking of going with the same theme as Premonition, you know, with the doomed to die and stuff.  I want to and I hope that's okay with you guys.  Almost all of the characters from Premonition will be back.  Some having bigger roles than others.  Risai will be focused on a lot more.

Also, I want to pair Leon up with one of my characters.  You're all welcome to take a guess, but I can't give you anything if you get it right, so don't expect anything.

And well, this is a little IMPORTANT.  I had a goal for this fic to have 210 reviews, but I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to, but I still hope I can reach my goal.  I don't plan on putting up the sequel until I reach it, so pleaz PLEAZ review!

Well, the sequel will be called "Destined for Loneliness" as far as I know of, so look for it, that is, if I can reach my goal.  I at least want 6 more reviews.  I don't need to reach my goal, but I'd really like to.  Well, until we meet again.

Audi^.^


	26. Thank you

Hi! I realize I shoulda done this sooner, like when I had started the sequel, but it completely left my mind until recently. Oh, and pleaz, DO NOT review on this note thing.PLEAZ!! I'm very satisfied with my 216 reviews. That's 6 more than my goal and I'm very VERY happy about it. I hope the sequel does just as well. Oh, and I recently put up the 4th chapter of the sequel, so please, if you haven't already, go read it.  
  
I'd like to say thank you for all the nice reviews you guys gave me. You made writing this a whole lotta fun and I hope to keep writing and entertaining you guys. Thank you for all of the inspiration you've given me. As long as you guys are there, I will never stop writing.  
  
And please remember, do NOT review on this note thing. If you're gonna review, do it on the sequel, but not on this.unless this is your first time reading Premonition or something. Then that's cool. But please you guys, you know what I mean. See ya around! Audi^.^ 


	27. Future Plans

This is a thank you to all of you people who are reading this. Thanks to all my reviews. You guys supported me through this and I'm happy with the way things are turning out.  
  
I'm also here to talk to you about the future of this fic. It will be turned into, well, a series, in which my friends think I'm insane for writing. Why do they think I'm insane? Here's why.  
  
There is, of course, Premonition, the fic that started this.  
  
Then there is Destined For Loneliness, which is over half way done now.  
  
Then there is the side story, Broken Flame, which will be done shortly.  
  
Then I will start the Prequel, called Uncivil War (look for it after Broken Flame is done)  
  
Then after I finish DFL, I will start the sequel to that, which will be called A Hero's Obsession.  
  
And hopefully after that, I will write another sequel, called Living on a Prayer.  
  
  
  
And those are the future plans of my story. Each will be an individual fic on fanfiction, just so you know.  
  
This will be the last thing I add onto this fic, so go review my other stuff, k?  
  
Until then, Audi^.^ 


End file.
